Naruto&Hinata True Strength Revealed
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: [AU] Naruto and Hinata have returned from a year of special Taijutsu training ready for the next chunin exam. Battles will be fought.Tears will be shed. Hinata fans, this one you'll like. Definite Naruhina will progress. Also signs of other pairings.R&R P
1. Today's the day

Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

Note: This story takes place where Neji never befriended Naruto, Sarutobi survived his battle with Orochimaru, Tsunade and Shizune come back to Konohakagure with Naruto and Jiraiya after Orochimaru attacks her, Konohagakure is not yet aware of the Sound 5, Shino became a Chuunin instead of Shikamaru, cuz Shikamaru being lazy and succeeded where everyone worked hard and failed is immoral in my view. and Sasuke left with Orochimaru before Itachi ever showed up again. Keep all that in mind plz !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today." Kurenai thought to herself. She looked up in the sky. "It's been a year. Today is the day that Hinata and Naruto return from their training."

((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))

" I think it would be good for both of them." Sarutobi said.

Kurenai and Kakashi were in his office discussing a certain matter.

"I see a great deal of potential in Hinata and Naruto, the problem though is that Hinata lacks confidence in herself and Naruto lacks well….everything else."

Kakashi snickered at the comment.

"So you think training for a year with Matobe will help them?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, and hopefully in training together, some of their personality traits will rub off on each other."

(((((((((End Flashback)))))))))

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted sneaking up behind Kurenai.

"Kakashi ! Jeez don't be such a pest!" Kurenai said.

"Haha, shouldn't day dream like that. If I were an assassin I could've done ya like that." Kakashi said jokingly.

"If you were an assassin you'd already be dead." Kurenai retorted.

Kakashi started to speak more seriously. "So, they're back today. A year of training with Matobe, that had to produce results."

Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Didn't you and Matobe have a thing going for a while?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai had a fiery look in her eyes burning right through Kakashi. Kakashi quickly decided to drop the subject. Kakashi and Kurenai went to the stop of the train station.

"Do you see them?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"No, they'll show up don't worry." Kakashi said in his usual calm self.

" Ummm, Kurenai-sensei…" said a familiar voice from behind them.

As Kakashi and Kurenai turned around they saw none other than 13yr old Hinata . As usual she was wearing black short pants, along with this she was wearing her usual hooded jacket, but instead of a tan color it was now a light purple.

"Oh Hinata!" Kurenai said giving her a giant hug. "I have missed you so much!" Hinata smiled. "I have missed you to sensei." She said somewhat shyly.

Kakashi looked around. "Pardon Hinata, but where is Naruto?"

"Oh, um.. he said he had to go to the bath…"

Suddenly a figure appeared from behind Kakashi gripping his arms around him to give a huge hug. This caught Kakashi totally off-guard.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Haha!" said Naruto.

"Oh, Geez! Naruto don't do that."

Kakashi said trying to push the hyper-active Genin off of him. Naruto was wearing orange pants as usual, but instead of his orange jacket he now wore a blue turtleneck sweater with red Hidden Leaf symbols on the left and right side of the neck. Another thing that was different was that his once zany spiky hair now actually seemed to be a bit longer and let down a little, it now actually resembled a normal haircut. . But one thing that definitely did not change was his cheery, strong upbeat attitude.

_"He completely caught me by surprise."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"So Hinata how was your training? I bet it was grueling knowing Matobe." Kurenai said.

"It was pretty tough but I think I improved a little from it." Hinata said.

Kurenai noticed something about Hinata and the way she presented herself. She was still soft-spoken but she was holding her head up and smiling a lot more. Another thing that impressed Kurenai was that Hinata did not stutter once.

"Aw come on Hinata-chan, Matobe-sensei gave you way more credit than that."

Hinata blushed a she looked down, pushing her fingers together. It seemed some things did not change.

Kurenai turned to Naruto "Really?" she said. Then looked back at Hinata, noticing her modesty.

"Yea! And Old-Lady Kurenai just wait til you see her in action! She's gonna blow everybody away!" Naruto declared. Pointing out his finger.

"Really, is that true Hinata?"

Hinata looked down and blushed but still smiling.

"Well, I can't wait to see." Kurenai said while closing her eyes smiling. "And Naruto…." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked to her.

(**BONK!) **" Don't EVER call me "Old Lady". Kurenai said leaving a giant lump on Naruto's head.

"You had it coming…" Kakashi said to Naruto. Kurenai then turned to Hinata.

"Well dear it's time to go, I'm sorry that you have to do this just as you got back."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "It is ok sensei, I was looking forward to doing it as soon as possible anyway." Hinata said politely, picking up her bag.

"Hinata-chan, let me get that for you." Naruto said. Hinata blushed and thanked Naruto for getting her bag.

_"Hmm, Hinata still seems a bit shy around him, but she's much better than she used to be."_ Kurenai thought to herself.

"So, I should let you two know that Kiba will be your third teammate. Kakashi said. Naruto Nodded.

"Ok, her we go, you guys ready?" Kurenai asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded confidently.

"Ok, then its off to the Chunin exams !" Kurenai said.

Shows a still scene of the four walking into the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time.

Naruto: Oh man I cant wait to see everyone again. Wow everyone looks a lot stronger!

(scene shows Neji)

Naruto: Ohhhh.. hmph long time no see Neji.

Hinata: Oh, I'm so glad to see everyone. We have a lot to catch up on.

Naruto: Next Time, Reunion! The rookie nine meet again!


	2. Rookie 9 meet again

Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

Another note: I am a huge fan of rooting for the underdog, and Naruto &Hinata are clear cut cases of that.

One more note: I am open to suggestions as to what could make this fic better, let me know and I'll consider any you might have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenai were walking through the woods. Kakashi couldn't help but notice something different about Naruto. He seemed much calmer and focused than he used to. Kakashi didn't know if that was due to the training or just natural maturity.

Naruto noticed Kakashi looking at him, then smiled and gave a peace sign.

"Oi, then again…." Kakashi thought to himself. The Konohan four reached the very same testing center as last years exam.

"Ok, now listen you two, a lot of people from last years exam are here, I realize that some of them won't be happy to see you, but remember, no fighting." Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded to her sensei. "Yea, I got it, no fighting." Naruto said. "Correct." Kakashi said.

"Unless they start it." Naruto added.

"No, not at all." Kakashi enforced.

"Right, right….unless they hit me first." Naruto added once again.

Kakashi then gave Naruto a deathful look.

"Aw, come on sensei, you know I won't fight." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed. As they entered inside and headed towards the doors of the testing room. They saw someone up in the dark balcony. It was a boy wearing all black clothing holding a giant gord on his back. His red hair had grown out some since last exam. But his browless shadowed eyes remained the same.

Kakashi and Kurenai knew right away who it was and thought it would be best to walk straight to the testing room. Naruto on the other hand saw who it was and sure enough….

"Yo Gaara ! Whats up?" Kakashi and Kurenai could just bop Naruto over the head for doing that. They were expecting something not so good to happen. Hinata deciding to greet the odd red-head, bowed to him.

" Hello Gaara-kun." Hinata said politely. Gaara looked down at the four, Kakashi and Kurenai did not expect what happened next. Gaara gave a smile and slight wave.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey Gaara what'yre ya doin' out here in the dark like this? Yer gonna creep people out." Naruto said.

Gaara maintaining his smile looked to the side.

"That's my thing." He defended. "Besides it's way too crowded in there, I came out here just to breathe."

"Too crowded?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, there's a lot more here than last time. Looks like this years gonna be a lot more……interesting. Gaara said.

A big smile came up on Naruto's face and surprising enough, on Hinata's as well.

"Can't wait." We'll see ya inside." Naruto said.

"Good luck." Gaara said.

"Good luck to you as well Gaara." Hinata said.

Kakashi was a bit surprised that Naruto not only knew the sand genin, but was actually on good terms with him. Kurenai was also a bit surprised that Hinata was bold enough to even talk to him.

As they entered through the doors They came face to face with all the original rookie 9, excluding Sasuke, who Naruto could not retrieve last time. And Shino, who had already become a chunin from the last exam. Sure enough they all rushed over to greet them.

"Wow, Naruto, you and Hinata-chan look great." Ino said, who was now wearing her hair in two buns, with her long bangs still hanging in her eyes.

" Thanks Ino, you look a lot stronger." Naruto complimented.

Then Akamaru jumped from Kibas shoulder into Hinata's arms, licking her face.

"Haha, I've missed you to Akamaru." Hinata said.

"So, I hear your trainer's some kind'a tai-jutsu badass. Is that true?" Kiba asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Oh he's really incredible, I got to see him fight, he's amazing." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Speakin' of amazing just wait til you guys see Hinata-chan fight!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with an embarrassed look on her face looking down but still smiling.

Everyone looked at her. " Are you serious? She's that good?" Chouji asked.

"Oh man totally! If there's gonna be preliminaries this year, I hope I don't have to fight her!" Naruto said.

Hinata then got a shocked look in her eyes as she was looking at the ground. _"Oh no!…"_ she thought. _"…I didn't think about that! What if I do have to fight Naruto-kun?"_

Hinata's train of thought was subsided when a pink-haired genin came and jumped between two in the group to give her a hug.

"Oh, my god Hinata-chan, it's been forever!" Sakura said.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you look wonderful." said Hinata.

Sakura then broke her focus from Hinata and noticed Naruto. The air in the group was now totally silent. Sakura gave a mad look to Naruto. Not the usual mad look she would get when he did something silly or stupid. This was a much more serious look. It seemed like a "I don't give a damn if you live or die look". Everyone noticed that Naruto had a sorrowful but firm look in his eyes.

(((((Flashback))))))

Naruto and Sakura were standing in the rain. Sakura had tears in her eyes after Naruto told her he couldn't bring back Sasuke. Naruto was looking at the ground in shame. Sakura was ridiculously upset, she had to take her anger out on someone.

"Why couldn't it be you?" she shouted at Naruto.

Naruto stood shocked.

"You always boast about how you'd never let your comrades down, why now? Why of all the promises you could have broken did you have to break this one?" We could have used Sasuke-kun! He was at least useful to the village! He was the genius! But no we had to get stuck with you, the village idiot! Why couldn't you be the one who went away?"

Naruto stood there completely speechless. Sakura calmed down a little and turned around.

"Naruto….I will NEVER forgive you for this." She said.

(((((End Flashback))))))

Sakura and Naruto were still in their stare.

"Naruto." Sakura said bluntly.

"Sakura." Naruto said just as bluntly.

Sakura then turned around and walked away. Everyone knew why these two were acting like this. Kakashi looked at Sakura walk away as he recalls an incident a while back.

((((((Flashback)))))))

"Yes, Hokage-sama I would like to be transferred to another team please." Sakura said.

Kakashi and Sarutobi were in the room.

"Sakura, are sure this is what you want, I'm sure we can find a replacement for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"No Kakashi-sensei, please, I just…..I just don't feel I can work with Naruto anymore." Sakura said.

"Now Sakura, I don't think that's fair. Naruto did everything he could to get Sasuke back." Sarutobi said.

Sakura began to get emotional.

"Then why didn't he?" she yelled with tears running down her eyes. " He let me down! I now no longer feel I can trust him! How can I work with someone I can't trust? Please Hokage-sama, I have to transfer to another team!" Sakura begged.

Sarutobi sat there , rubbing his forehead, ready to make a difficult decision.

((((((End Flashback)))))))))

"So, what team is she on now?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Well, since TenTen has gone home to tend to her ill mother. Sakura has joined team Gai." Kakashi said.

"Hmph, fine with me." Naruto said.

Ino took Hinata aside. "Sooo, a year of training with Naruto, anything "happen?" Ino said quietly to Hinata, nudging her arm with her elbow.

Hinata's face turned bright red. "What…do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you're totally head over heals for him right?" Ino responded.

"You know about that?" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…pretty much everyone knows about that." Ino said.

Hinata now knew a whole new level of embarrassment.

"Um, nothing really happened, but we know each other a lot more than ever now." Hinata said.

"Well that should definitely lead somewhere." Ino said encouragingly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. The kids then walked through the sea of students.

"Gaara wasn't kidding, there's totally way more competition this year." Naruto thought.

As Naruto and Hinata along with the others were walking, a figure appeared right in front of them in a cloud of smoke while in a kneeling position, he then rose to his feet to face Naruto. His hair was brown and even longer than last time. He wore pure black shorts and a pure white, silk, short sleeved shirt. Both his right arm and leg were bandaged, though merely for a fashion statement not because of any injury. The one thing that could not be forgotten were his lavender opaque eyes. It was none other than Neji Hyuuga. Neji looked down at Naruto and Hinata in a very cocky manner. Neji had shot up a few inches within the past year.

"Neji.." Naruto said. "You hit yer growth spurt huh?"

Neji didn't respond, he just stood there sizing up both his cousin and his rival. "Ya smell that?" Neji said looking to the side.

Naruto looked puzzled. " Hey! It wasn't me!" Naruto said angrily pointing at Neji.

A sweat drop appeared at the back of Neji's head he was intending to say something like it's the stench of fear. Naruto however ruined a perfectly good opportunity for trash talk. During a stare down with Naruto, Neji took a step forward. However, as soon as he did a female ninja appeared between them her arms extending out attempting to hold the two genin at bay.

" Now boys I believe any fighting should be done on the battlefield. Not in a classroom." The mysterious ninja said.

She had long green hair in a thick braid, a whit tank-top and brown forearm guards. Another distinctive feature she had was that she sported a headband of the sound village.

"This has nothing to do with you, stay out of this Sound nin." Neji said.

"I asked nicely." she said. Her eyes then narrowed. "Do I have to raise my voice?"

"Ah forget it. I shouldn't even bother with you." Neji said disgruntled. "I will say this though. My fighting style has improved greatly, I look forward to seeing both of you on the battlefield and getting my revenge." Neji said walking away.

The female Sound nin then walked away.

"And_ getting my revenge_, grr.. the ego on that guy." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, careful , Kakashi-sensei said no fighting. Hinata said

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her blush.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I knew Neji was just trying to get into some macho banter. I'm totally under control." Naruto said.

"Alright maggots listen up!" said Ibiki . "Chat, time's over! Take your seats now!"

"Jeez, this guy again? He should consider retirement." Naruto thought to himself.

The students all took their seats. "The first part of the Chunin exam begins now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Hah, this test is pretty much the same as last time, we'll blow through this! I cant wait til we reach the forest of death! It's gonna be awesome.

Kiba: Hey Naruto! Hinata-chan! Wait for me would ya?

Naruto: Next time! The Forest of Death! Again!


	3. Forest of Death again!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Another Note: There will be new powers as the story progresses, I'm afraid it could possibly get a bit Dragon ball z-ish. Let me know if that's ok.

Yet another note: I know what I am doing is no masterpiece, that is why I need feed back to improve , whether it be good or bad.

One more note: As I progress through the story some might accuse me of just flat out making Naruto and Hinata too powerful. I will do my best not to make that the case. But you gotta let me know.

Note: A certain character will begin to develop what I have come to call The Vegeta complex. Guess which one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students took their seats. Three Jonin began handing out tests.

"Now for those of you, who are taking the exam for the first time. There are nine problems on the sheet being handed out to you. There will be a tenth question at the end of the time limit. For those of you who have taken this exam with me before….Don't be a smartass!" Ibiki said.

As the instructor explained the rules most of last years participants stayed pretty calm while the newbies were sweating bullets.

_"Blah blah blah , get on with it you old fart."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" You may begin the test now! Said the instructor.

"Ok, I know this won't matter but let me check out the test just for kicks."

Naruto looked at the exam. When suddenly a kunai was thrown at the table two rows behind him. Number 84 Fail! Number 67 and 48 Fail!

"Jeez, already?" Naruto thought not breaking his focus on his test.

_"Hey, there are a few Tai-jutsu questions on here! And look one on shadow clones. Let me give these a try!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto smiled as he took his pencil to the paper. Meanwhile hearing the sounds of instructors yelling numbers and the word "Fail!"

_"Ok, I think it's right. I'll ask afterwards. I hope Hinata-chan and Kiba are holding up."_ Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Hinata and Kiba seemed to by holding their own just fine. However in the back row, Neji focused his attention at Naruto.

_" Arrogant little prick."_ Neji thought.

Sakura seemed to be speeding right through the test, just to get it out of the way. Many of the new genin were tearing up and scratching away at their heads trying to figure out the exam.

Hinata noticed this._ "Oh, poor guys."_ She thought.

After the time limit expired the teacher stopped the exam.

"Ok, now for the tenth question. But here are the rules to answering the tenth question. You at this point may choose whether or not to answer the tenth question….." as the instructor went on Naruto turned around because he felt somebody was watching him. Sure enough Neji was there staring a hole through Naruto. The two proud genin locked eyes. But while Neji had a very serious demeanor on his face, Naruto was cracking a smile and gave a peace sign.

"_You bastard."_ Neji thought to himself. _"Think you can take me lightly now, just because you just managed to defeat me last time?"_

((((((((Flashback))))))))))

Neji is sparring with Hiashi. Ever since he had lost to Naruto. Hiashi along with the rest of the clan had decided to train him in some of the Hyuuga's most sacred arts. Neji excelled beautifully. He had even begun to improve his shadow clone jutsu to counter Nauto's. He was without a doubt one of the strongest Hyuugas to ever live. Hiashi could not be any prouder if Neji were his own son.

"Neji…" Hiashi started. "You come from a strong bloodline of the Hyuuga clan. Your skills cannot be matched. I guarantee you if you face Naruto Uzumaki again you will no doubt be victorious."

The words inspired Neji to continue training hard. Inside, Neji was humiliated by the loss. Though from a side branch, he was a Hyuuga, one of the most powerful and most prestigious clans of the Land of the Hidden Leaf. Yet he was defeated by none other than a piece of street trash. The village idiot. After the loss, some skeptics had begun to question the strength of the Hyuuga house. Neji vowed that he would defeat Naruto and restore his honor.

(((((((End Flashback))))))))

Neji continued his stare with Naruto.

"You two!" Ibiki said. Neji and Naruto snapped their attention to him.

"Your eyes should be focused up here! Do that again and you both fail!"

Naruto, not wanting to get his ass kicked by his team quickly complied.

_"Holy crap that was close!"_ Naruto thought.

"Now then, for those of you who wish to answer the tenth question you may stay, for those of you who do not wish to, you may leave, and better luck next exam." Ibiki said

Then, about ¼ of the genin got up and left. As a few moments went by, a few more got up and left. Most of last years participants including the rookie 9 remained.

_" I should have come up with something fresh this year."_ Ibiki thought. "Very well, you all pass the first exam." Naruto looked to Hinata and smiled. She smiled back.

The Next Day…..

All the genin were just outside the forest of death. Naruto was just coming back out after a trip to the bathroom.

"Try your best not to let this team down to Naruto." Sakura said behind Naruto.

Naruto stood still for a moment not facing Sakura. He clenched his fist then continued towards his team, not responding to Sakura's comment.

" Heh, we are so gonna take this!" Kiba grinned as Naruto walked over.

Naruto grinned similarly to Kiba in agreement. Then Naruto looked to Hinata noticing she was looking at the ground shyly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded yes, but Naruto thought she was just feeling the pressure of the exam. He decided to offer some words of encouragement.

"Hey look Hinata-chan, you worked hard to get here, and to be the ninja you are. I'm relieved to be on your team. Most of these guys don't stand a chance against you." Naruto said.

After being swooned by his touching words. Hinata rose her head up and was now full of ambition. The three genin smiled at eachother knowing that they will make it through this obstacle.

"You seem to think quite highly of yourselves the way you're all grinning like idiots." Said a voice from behind them.

As they faced him it was none other than the new team Gai. Consisting of Neji, Lee and Sakura. Neji looked on at the competition .

"How appropriate that they put all the misfits on the same team." As Neji was talking Naruto, Kiba and Hinata noticed something right away about him. While as Hinata looked down embarrassed for her cousin, Naruto ,Kiba and Akamaru began to chuckle.

"Do you think this is funny? Do not take me lightly or I guarantee you , you'll die." Regardless of Neji's threat Naruto's team continued their chuckling. Naruto was in fact biting his lip to keep from laughing harder.

"Um..Neji" Hinata started. But Neji cut her off.

"Shut up, I need not listen to anything you have to say."

"but Neji…" Hinata continued.

"Be quiet Hinata. Anyway there are no openings in my style like before. "

That comment made Kiba almost burst out laughing as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder hitting his fist against his arm. Due to their infectious laughter, Hinata even cracked a smile though with flush red cheeks. She put her hand to her mouth trying to hide it. Team Gai were now curious as to what they were laughing at.

" Fine, you want to act like jackasses go ahead! We'll see who will be laughing at the end of this exam."

Neji said with spite in his voice. As team Gai walked away Sakura continued to give Naruto a spiteful look. However Naruto and the others were still laughing as they were walking away. Unable to take the suspense Neji turned around.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Neji said.

"We're laughing 'cuz your fly's open, "genius!" Naruto shouted pointing at Neji.

Neji looked down to see that his fly was in fact open. A flush of red came on his face. Lee noticing this bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Neji zipped it up in embarrassment.

"You are all so dead." Neji thought to himself before walking away.

As he did Sakura looked at Naruto. _"Naruto, just as immature as ever."_ She thought.

"Listen up!" Anko said. " Each team has their scroll. To pass this part of the exam you must reach the tower with both an Earth scroll and a Heaven scroll. Oh and one more thing… Just don't die!"

"Well she's certainly gotten cheerier this past year" Temari said sarcastically. Temari was wearing basically the same outfit she wore last year, however it was now black instead of white. Kankaru was also wearing the same outfit except without the hooded part. Exposing his now longer brown hair.

"Ready, the second part begins…" Anko started. Naruto and Hinata nodded to each other. "..Now!" as soon as the gates opened Naruto and Hinata moved at a speed so fast it kicked up dust, leaving everyone in shock of how fast they were. Neji however smirked and bolted off after them just as fast .

"Hey Naruto, Hinata jeez wait for me!" Kiba said running and jumping to the first tree. The race through the Forest of Death had begun.

Next time

Hinata: Oh Naruto-kun, we should wait for Kiba-kun.

Kiba: Don't worry, I'm already here, no way are you guys gonna get slowed down 'cuz of me.

Naruto: Next time , Powerful foes! The competition heats up!


	4. Competition heats up!

Note: I do not own Naruto franchise , Shonen jump does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were jumping through the trees to get well ahead of the competition.

" (gasp) Naruto-kun wait, we should wait for Kiba." Hinata said .

"Don't worry , I'm already here." Kiba said from behind them.

"Damn Kiba that was fast." Naruto said.

Kiba grinned in satisfaction. The three then continued through the woods. Neji continued speeding through the woods, just praying that he'd soon run into Naruto.

"Neji maybe you'd like to wait for your teammates!" Sakura said as she and Lee were running up beside him.

"Look when we reach Naruto and Hinata's team do what you want with her and the dog boy but Naruto is mine." Neji said.

" Do not concern yourself with them unless they have a heaven scroll, we should be focusing on getting through the forest." Lee announced. Neji ignored his words.

_"I'm starting to think that Neji doesn't care about being a chunin, he just wants to hurt Naruto and probably Hinata-chan as well."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Kurenai and Kakashi were at a cafeteria talking. "So how do you think they're doing?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai leaned back crossing her arms.

" I think they are doing ok." Kakashi noticed the look of concern on Kurenai's face. "You….really care for your team don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "You could say that." She responded.

" Especially Hinata?" Kakashi said. There was an odd silence.

"Hinata… is very important to me. From the time I knew her. She had always been so oddly shy. Even though she was very skilled she had practically no confidence in herself. I guess she and I are a lot alike. Though not quite as shy you know how when I was her age I had confidence issues. Also like her, I to had issues with my father."

Kakashi looked at her curiously, he apparently did not know about the trouble with Hinata and her clan. Kurenai explained to him what Hiashi had said that day she visited.

Kakashi was a bit shocked "that's… horrible." Kakashi said.

" Since then Hinata had worked her self into exhaustion daily trying to earn her father's love. But no matter how hard she worked, she still lacked confidence, and as we both know Kakashi all the strength in the world amounts to nothing if you do not believe in yourself."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Hmph, perhaps that is why lord Hokage sent her and Naruto to train together. Though Naruto is a goofball, he has been known to be a bit inspirational."

Kurenai leaned back with her arms crossed. " And I'm sure Hinata definitely had no objections."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Back in the Forest….

Hours had passed and the sun was setting. Naruto and his team decided to set up camp. Using Her Byakugan Hinata found an old hollow tree in which the team could seek shelter in. Kiba had finished laying down his final trap.

"There, nobody will be able to get around here without us knowing." Kiba said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded happily.

"Well , I'll take the first shift. You guys better get some rest." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. Kiba looking back and forth at the two and with a sly grin on his face said

"Actually Naruto, why don't me and Akamaru take the first shift. It's no big deal."

Naruto looked at him strangely for a sec "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Kiba said.

Naruto, seeing no reason not to, agreed.

Kiba went up the tree to keep watch.

"Kiba's gotten stronger hasn't he?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yes, very." Hinata said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Hinata.

"We should get some rest, tomorrow all hell's gonna break loose." Naruto said.

Later that night……

Hinata was fast asleep. Leaning her back against the wall of the tree. Naruto was just about to doze off.

_"It's funny, it seems like a really long time ago."_ Naruto thought.

(((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))

Naruto and Hinata came to a waterfall.

"Wow, it sure looks beautiful." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled as he nodded his head in agreement.

" Hey, if there's another waterfall around here, maybe we'll be close to Matobe's place." Naruto exclaimed.

After a few more minutes of walking a man walked in between them toward the lake. Both of them were taken by surprise as they in no way even saw him coming. The man had long white hair, a somewhat dingy white dress shirt and somewhat dirty black pants, he also sported a black hidden leaf villge bandana . As the man walked towards a tree Naruto broke the silence.

" Uh, excuse me? Are you…."

But Naruto was cut off as he saw the man was relieving himself by the tree. Hinata looked uncomfortable, as did Naruto slightly. Naruto was going to continue his question as soon as the man was done. A minute had passed and the man still was not done. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at his watch to measure the time. After a couple minutes, the white haired man finally finished.

"Um, Hi we're looking for someone named……" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Matobe Kidigawa, that's me, you're Naruto and Hinata from Konoha ." Matobe said.

Both the kids were a bit surprised that he knew them right off the bat. The man then walked up to them.

" Well pleased to meet ya." Matobe said extending his hand to greet them.

Naruto and Hinata seemed reluctant to shake his hand considering what he had just been doing, so to avoid handshaking they bowed instead.

Later…..

So you kids wanna work on your Tai-jutsu eh? Well I assume you want to improve your Juuken . Right?" Matobe asked.

Hinata nodded shyly.

"What about you blondie? What style you got?" Matobe asked Naruto.

" I just want to get stronger, become better. But lord Hokage said if I wanna do that to come to you. I don't really have a Tai-jutsu style." Naruto said.

"Well, I've worked miracles before." Matobe said.

((((((((((((((End Flashback)))))))))))))))

Naruto had fallen asleep when suddenly he felt a small creature on his chest tugging away at his collar while growling. Naruto awoke to see that it was none other than Akamaru.

"Akamaru?….." Naruto said.

Then Naruto started looking around and got up in a worried state.

"Akamaru, where's Kiba?" Naruto asked. Akamaru began barking as if to tell him something. This woke up Hinata.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba's gone." Naruto said.

With that, Hinata sprang to her feet. Naruto, Akamaru and Hinata came out of the tree. Using her Byakugan, Hinata scanned for Kiba but could not locate him.

"Crap, where'd he go?" Naruto said.

In a distance….

Kiba is bound and gagged. Three Ninja are towering over him.

"We'll definitely lure in the Uzumaki kid with his teammate as bate. One of the shadowy ninja said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time

Hinata: Naruto-kun we have to find Kiba-kun.

Naruto: Whoever's messin' with our team is definitely tired of breathing!

(Scene shows ninjas who kidnapped Kiba)

Naruto: Huh? Who the hell are you guys?

Naruto: Next time! Fear the Byakugan !Hinata to the rescue!


	5. Quick break

I am taking the time to give you the low down on some of the characters and where they stand as far as the past year is concerned. I will also tell you about some new oc's that may have been mentioned in the fic or will be in the fic..

Oh and in case you don't know, I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

Matobe Kidigawa.

Age : 30

Height : 6'4

Weight: 238 pds.

Rank : Jonin

Village: Hidden Leaf

Hair: White

Eyes: Green

Matobe Kidigawa has been regarded by most as the unrivaled Tai-jutsu master of all the villages. Since Infancy Matobe loved to fight. In addition to this he is tougher than a concrete wall. At the age of 10 he got in trouble for beating up some of the upper level chunin. The Hokage of the village gave him two choices, either be exiled from the village for his assault, or attend the ninja academy to hone his skills. Matobe not without some attitude, attended the academy. There he found his calling by learning about all forms of Tai-jutsu saying "These are such cool ways to beat the crap out of people." He hates using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because he considers it boring and tedious. However in order to pass the exams he grudgingly practiced them. Regardless of his ranking and title Matobe's persona is laid back, lazy and at many times whiny. He whines most when he has to get up early for training, mainly because he usually has a hangover . He is also quite fond of alcohol, especially sak'e . However when it comes time for him to fight he is almost a completely different person and shows just why he is the Tai-jutsu master by showing he can punch even harder than Tsunade. At age 21 he and the Jonin Kurenai actually dated for about 5 months. She however dumped him saying he was too childish. Matobe responded to this by calling her a bitch. They have not spoken since then. After failing in a mission which led to the death of his team at age 23, Matobe practically gave up on his ninja way and left for a secluded area so he could be left alone. He reluctantly took on Naruto and Hinata as pupils as a favor to the Hokage even though he had long ago given up trying to train anyone anymore.

Toba Hyuuga

Age: 65

Height: 6'0

Weight: 212 pds

Rank: Former Hyuuga clan leader, now elder.

Village: Hidden Leaf

Hair: Greyish Black.

Eyes: Lavender.

Toba is the man we saw in the original series during the discussion with Hizashi about taking Hiashi's place. It is assumed that he is Hizashi and Hiashi's father. Much like his son, Toba was incredibly strict and firm. This however changed the second he laid eyes on his first born granddaughter, completely changing his personality into a far more loving, caring person. He has a very deep bond with Hinata and like Naruto, can see the true strength she has inside even if his son can't.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 pds

Hair: Blond

Rank: Genin

Village: Hidden Leaf

Hair: Blond

Eyes : Blue

After his failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto had become even more despised by the villagers for losing one of their geniuses and had even become despised by Sakura. Naruto's ambition began to waver wondering if he would ever be accepted. He decides that he would try to become a genius to replace the one he lost. During his year of intense training Matobe teaches Naruto a Tai-jutsu style suited to his personality, which Naruto takes to like a fish to water. After Naruto gets to know more about Hinata and her clan he feels a deep sense of comradery between them because like her he knows what it feels like to be underestimated. But he starts to wonder, is it comradery or something deeper?

Hinata

Age: 13

Height: 5'5

Weight: (If you were a woman, would you want me to give your weight out)

Village: Hidden Leaf

Hair: Ebony, with a hint of blue.

Eyes: Lavender

Hinata is inspired to be strong like Naruto. But believes she has no talent. As the training progresses, Naruto shows Hinata that she really does have a lot of talent and should be more confident in herself. Hinata is touched that Naruto thinks so highly of her, which makes her determined to gain a much higher level of strength . Hinata improves her style by training with water like she does in the original series. Her feelings for Naruto slightly grow stronger after getting to know more about him during their training even knowing that he carries the Kyuubi inside of him. She shares a tight bond with her grandfather Toba, and wishes to make him proud of her.


	6. Hinata to the rescue

Note: I don't own Naruto, but you should know that by now.

Note2: Let me know if you disagree with some of what I did anywhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata are running through the forest trying to track Kiba with Akamaru's sense of smell.

" Grrr.. this is my fault, I should've stayed more alert." Naruto thought to himself.

Naurto used his heightened hearing to listen for any noises that might have come from Kiba, as well as noises from anybody trying to spring a trap on Hinata and himself. However, he heard nothing.

Somewhere in the woods…..

Kiba is bound and gagged, and apparently unconscious. The three ninjas surrounding him wore dark brown and red clothing. Wearing dark red head bands with flames on them, insinuating that they are from a village hidden in the flames ( made up village.) . They seemed to be in their mid teens. One was a girl with firey red hair. Another was a boy who was kind of short for his age. He had black hair and deep red eyes. The third was a young man of a massively powerful build, he had dark red hair that was completely buzzed.

"Uzumaki and the Hyuuga girl should be aware of his absence by now. And with his little mutt's sense of smell they should be able to sense where we are." Said the girl.

"Which is good 'cuz we want that, 'cuz we're gonna surprise 'em, right?"

Said the big one who obviously wasn't the bright one in the group.

" (sigh) right." Said the girl who was disappointed in her teammates' stupidity.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said. She then scanned the area they were running through to see if they were getting closer to Kiba. However she had found nothing.

Luckily, Akamaru's nose was helping them go in the right direction. Soon after Naruto, Akamaru and Hinata stopped at a certain area of the forest where Kiba's scent ended. Naruto observed the area.

"Hmm, a wide open area, a perfect place for us to be sitting ducks. This is obviously a trap." Naruto thought carefully surveying the area. Hinata had reached the same conclusion as she scanned the area for booby traps. As Naruto took a step forward a kunai hit right by his foot. Naruto noticed something about the kunai, while traditional kunai have white tape around the handle, this one had red tape. It also had a light on the back of it's handle which started beeping.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Suddenly the Kunai exploded. Luckily, Naruto and Hinata jumped away just in time.

Then the three fire ninja jumped down from the trees.

" Hmph, I expected a quicker reaction from the great Uzumaki." said the girl

Naruto and Hinata got into their fighting poses.

"You bastards are the ones who kidnapped Kiba aren't you?" Naruto shouted.

" Tough to get more obvious than that." Said the shorter fire ninja.

"Tell us where he is!" Naruto demanded.

" Make us." Said the big one. As soon as he said that he found Naruto's foot square in his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

" What the hell just happened?" said the girl

" I didn't even see him move." Said the shorter boy.

Suddenly Kiba awoke in the area he was left in and attempted to loosen his gag with his tongue. In the mean time he was yelling out through the gag.

Naruto heard him off in a distance.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted.

"You won't reach him brat!" The fire vixen said.

She then pulled out another explosive kunai and lunged at Naruto. However she felt two palms against the side of her midsection. She looked to her side to see that the attacker was none other than Hinata. Hinata sent the fire ninja back 15 feet. Hinata then held up her arms guarding Naruto and Akamaru. Hinata then turned her head to Naruto.

" Naruto….. you and Akamaru go free Kiba…… I will hold them off." Hinata said in a somewhat soft-spoken courageous tone.

"Hinata……" Naruto said, not wanting to leave his teammate to these 3 jackals alone.

Hinata gave a smile to Naruto.

"I….will be fine, but hurry so you can come back to help."

Naruto was still hesitant, but nodded and complied as he took Akamaru in his arms and bolted off quickly to find Kiba. The short fire ninja went after Naruto but Hinata jumped in his way.

"Do not concern yourself with him when I am the one you should worry about." Hinata said.

The short fire nin jumped back knowing that this was a Hyuuga and getting within close range is not smart. The other two fire nins got to their feet and came to side of their comrade.

" It makes no sense for you to die like this, it's the Uzumaki kid we're after. We have no interest in you. Why don't you be a good little girl and just run away and we won't kill you."

Hinata looked at the ground.

"That is unfortunate……. " Hinata said.

The fire team looked at her puzzled.

"…..that you do not take me seriously. Because that is a grave mistake."

Hinata then looked up.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said.

"(Hmph!) have it your way." The female fire nin said.

Back in the woods. Naruto is blazing down the forest with Akamaru tracking Kiba's scent.

"Man, Hinata alone with those 3 freaks from the Fire land. I don't like those odds one bit." Naruto said.

Back at the fight…..

The large ninja charged Hinata.

"I got her!" he said while trying to deliver a fast jab to Hinata's head.

Hinata however, ran past the mammoth teeanager and with a blur of hands, struck some of his Tenketsu. This barely affected the giant as he quickly rebounded. He then took a deep breath.

"Fire Breath Jutsu!" as giant flames emitted from his mouth.

This technique was similar to Sasuke's fire ball jutsu, however this attack was much greater and far more devastating.

Hinata flipped back just managing to avoid the attack. However as she landed, she saw something quite bizarre, a small stampede of what appeared to be flaming horse-like creatures charged her. She jumped up and ran from the stampede running up a tree as the stampede charged into it, setting the tree ablaze. Luckily Hinata jumped down before the tree went up in flames.

" Ahh, I see you managed to evade my attack." Said the female nin.

Hinata looked at her strangely for a moment.

"You see the technique of my jutsu is that I can manipulate flames into any shape or form I choose, for example……"

The female nin made a blur of hand signs "Dragon Fire Jutsu!" she shouted. Then from behind her, a giant flaming dragon appeared. Then with the movements of her hands she set the flaming beast after Hinata.

"I won't give up." Hinata thought to herself.

Though the dragon of fire was massive, Hinata was simply moving to fast for it to catch her.

"How the hell is she evading it? I saw the tapes of the preliminaries of the last exam, and last time she was nowhere near this fast!" The short Fire nin thought.

Hinata kept running for her life with the large fire dragon slowly closing in on her. Using her Byakugan she noticed something off in a distance, then as a slight grin crept up on the corner of her mouth, she ran faster.

Meanwhile in the woods….

Naruto and Akamaru finally found Kiba then quickly set him free.

"Come on ! We gotta go! Hinata's in trouble!" Naruto shouted.

With that they ran off to save their teammate.

Back to the fight…..

The Fire team was watching from a distance as Hinata ran further away from the attacking beast.

"Hah! she can't outrun it forever, sooner or later it's gonna catch…." The female nin started but stopped instantly when she saw a giant cloud of smoke emit into the sky.

"'The hell is that?" the short nin thought as they ran to see what happened. As they got to the area of the evaporation they saw Hinata standing on something. She stood with her hands on her hips staring straight at her opponents.

" Now if I were fire, what would be the one thing in the world I would fear more than anything else?" Hinata said.

The Fire nins looked on as they saw Hinata was standing atop a river.

"You think we're afraid of water bitch?" The female ninja said.

Hinata then made some hand gestures as she put her hands to the surface of the water. As the fire ninjas were about to attack they noticed something very peculiar. Water droplets were rising up from the river.

"What's this?" The big ninja said.

Soon what was once a few water droplets turned into many, then many more, then an incredible amount of water droplets were suddenly in the air.

"Nice water show, but is this supposed to do anything?" The female ninja asked.

With that a droplet fired at her, hitting her in the arm. Though it was only a water droplet, it felt almost like a bullet. Suddenly the water droplets rained down at the Fire ninjas. Some were striking and the pain of it was horrible. The ninjas gained some distance seeking shelter behind the trees.

"What….the…ffff…." The big ninja was about to say.

"Not over yet you little snot!" the female ninja said.

With that she once again performed the Dragon Fire Jutsu. As the dragon made it's way over to Hinata she again made hand signs and slammed her hands against the surface of the water. Out of the water rose a dragon similar to the one about to attack her except this dragon was a dragon of water. As the dragon of fire pushed forward Hinata launched her water dragon against it. The two dragons cancelled each other out creating a large cloud of evaporation.

"I see, that's how she took care of the previous dragon." Said the short Fire ninja.

"Time to finish this!" the large ninja said."

Suddenly the four could hear Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru coming.

"It's this way! Their scent is getting stronger!" Kiba shouted.

The large ninja ignored their words and advanced towards Hinata. Until he was grabbed by the arm by the female ninja.

"Toru, no! we have to regroup!" she said.

Though he hesitated because he wanted to fight, the large ninja obeyed the female ninja and ran off.

Hinata gave small sigh of relief . Then smiled

"I … held my own, and I wasn't even scared. I can't believe it!" Hinata thought to herself as she smiled proudly.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he and Kiba ran across the river.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto said putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata noticed a look in Naruto's eyes she had never seen before. They looked almost like they were on the verge of tears. They had a look of deep caring and concern in them. But he was glad Hinata was ok. Hinata giggled and nodded. Naruto looked around.

" What happened to the fire team?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him softly " They ran away." She said.

Kiba was shocked. While Naruto had a look of glee on his face. "You…chased them away?" Kiba asked, knowing how strong those 3 were.

"Well no, I…." Hinata attempted to explain that they heard Naruto and Kiba coming and that's what prompted them to leave. But Naruto interrupted her.

"You bet she did, they found out they were outclassed from the start. They didn't stand a chance against Hinata, Believe It!" Naruto said.

Hinata looked down blushing frantically.

"Naruto…." Hinata thought to herself. "…….Thankyou"

Later….

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata had found a new place to camp. Kiba started a fire.

"That was great work Hinata, taking on all 3 of those freaks by youself? Man." Kiba said.

Naruto was smiling.

" Well…. I also have a little surprise." Hinata said. Kiba and Naruto looked at her puzzled.

Somewhere in the forest….

The 3 Fire ninja were walking through the woods.

"Grrr, I told you we shouldn't have underestimated the Hyuuga girl." Said the short ninja.

"Thank you, you're being very helpful." Said the female ninja sarcastically.

"Hmphh" said the large ninja checking his side to make sure he has the scroll.

"little brat, well at least we didn't lose…." The large ninja stopped dead in his tracks. A look of terror came over his face. His two comrades looked back at him already knowing something was wrong.

"Toru…….where's our scroll?" the female asked in a stern manner.

"Uh.. I got it. It's uh, somewhere" He said as he began to frantically search every area of his large powerful body.

Back at the camp ground….

Naruto and Kiba looked down at what Hinata had presented. They both had looks of excitement on their faces.

"Is that a…." Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded.

"….Heaven scroll?" Naruto finished.

"Mm-hm, during an exchange, I managed to see it with my Byakugan and snatch it off the big guy without him even noticing." Hinata said.

Back in the forest…..

"YOU LOST OUR SCROLL?" The female ninja bellowed.

Her powerhouse teammate guarded his head knowing he was gonna get a beat down.

"YOU IDIIIIIOOOTTT!" she screamed making it heard through the whole forest.

Back at the camp ground……

"So did I do good?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Did you do g… Hinata You Totally Rock!" Naruto said as he lunged toward Hinata hugging her and laughing .

Hinata wished this moment could last forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Kiba: Ok, we got the scrolls, now we need to make sure we hold onto them.

Naruto: Right, hey I got a few ideas.

Hinata: Next time. Stay on guard. Not out of the woods yet.


	7. Stay On Guard

Note: I don't own Naruto, If I did I would be making this into the series instead of putting this on a website.

In the Forest of Death, the team of Ino-Nara-Cho who decided to spend the night up in a tree, were waking up. Chouji slowly opened his eyes and came to shock when who other than Ino, whom was sleeping right next to him, had her head on his shoulder and her arm over his body. A giant bead of sweat went down Chouji's face. Suddenly Ino awoke.

"Oh." Ino said as she snapped awake.

Chouji looked uncomfortable to say the least, his face was red with embarrassment.

"What was up with that?" Chouji asked.

"Sorry, I must've moved around when I was sleeping last night." Ino said.

"Hey you guys." Said Shikamaru who was already awake. "Let's move, I don't wanna hang around this area much longer."

Chouji and Ino agreed.

Somewhere in the forest….

Hinata was sound asleep her back against a tree, with Akamaru comfortably sleeping in her lap. Kiba was leaning against the same tree keeping an eye out.

"Hope Naruto gets back soon with breakfast, I'm starving." Kiba thought.

Meanwhile…..

Naruto was standing atop a stream using chakra control while snatching fish out of the water. Then Naruto saw a gigantic cat-fish swim by. Upon seeing the large fish Naruto licked his lip to one side and chased after it.

" Hey, where do ya think you're goin'?" Naruto said in a jovial tone. "Only place you're headin' is the bottom of my stomach."

As Naruto finally caught the cat-fish, he gave his trademark grin. Until he felt another presence. As he looked up at the log bridge crossing the stream, who stood before him but the Tai-jutsu specialist Rock Lee. Lee had his arms crossed as he looked down at Naruto. Even though Naruto and Lee were friends, in the Forest of Death nothing's off limits.

"They biting today?" Lee asked.

Naruto smiled "They sure are, Better get some while you can." He said.

Lee then looked sternly at Naruto, then reached into his back pocket.

" Naruto, I know you have a scroll with you, I will make you a deal, we will both show each other our scrolls at the same time. From that point we will decide what we do."

Naruto agreed to the conditions and slowly reached into his pocket to pull out the scroll. At the same time, they pulled out their scrolls, luckily, they were both Earth scrolls. Lee gave a smile.

"I am glad we do not have to fight here Naruto, I would much rather wait till the preliminaries to fight." Lee said

Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, me to."

Lee looked at Naruto " I understand, you have received training from the great Matobe Kidigawa, I am impressed." Lee said.

Naruto smiled. " Yea, and guess what, we put in a good word for you. Matobe is really looking forward to meeting you." Naruto said.

Excitement glared in Lee's eyes. " I am glad to hear that Naruto, thank you very much."

Lee then looked concerned with Naruto.

"Neji, as you know……is quite anxious to hurt you." Lee said.

"Hmph, well Neji should know that's not gonna be quite so easy. Believe it." Naruto said.

"It is good to see you again Naruto. It has been far too long. I hope to have a match with you at the preliminaries." Lee said.

"Take it easy Lee. See you at the finish line." Naruto said.

"I'll be waiting." Lee responded.

Lee then ran off. Naruto then looked in his hand to realize that the fish he caught were gone.

"What?" Naruto shouted. He then looked at Lee running off.

"Gotta be quicker next time Naruto, by the way thanks for the breakfast! HAHAHA!" Lee shouted.

Naruto's eyes became pupilless in anger as his arms were flailing furiously in the air.

"Damn You Bushy-Brow! Give Me Back My Cat-Fish!" Naruto shouted.

Later…..

Naruto came back to the camp with more fish.

"What took you so long? " Kiba asked.

"Don't ask." Naruto responded.

Later……

Lee was returning with his stolen fish.

"Well that was fast." Sakura said.

"It was a piece of cake." Lee said.

"Hurry up, I would like to eat breakfast and move as soon as possible." Neji said.

Somewhere in the forest……

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari are jumping through the trees.

"We need to find an Earth scroll and soon. Kankuro said.

Suddenly 3 ninja from the Waterfall village appeared in front of them.

"Well well, I overheard you say you need an Earth scroll which means you must have a Heaven scroll…… hand it over." Said the leader.

Temari smiled as she turned to her brother. "Well Kankuro, ask and you shall receive."

" I'm not going to repeat myself." Said the waterfall nin.

"You won't have to…..cuz you'll be dead before you can." Gaara said.

"I don't fear you sand demon! Let's go!" said another Waterfall nin.

Suddenly all the Waterfall ninja lunged at the sand trio when suddenly a giant tidal wave of sand struck them to the ground, knocking them unconscious. Miraculously, Gaara did not kill them. This was due to Naruto's previous influence over him. Temari leapt down and got their scroll.

" Now we're all set." Temari said.

In another area of the forest…..

3 Rain ninja dropped at the hands of Neji. Sakura then took the liberty of stripping them of their Heaven scroll.

Neji looked forward. " soon…" he said.

Meanwhile……..

Three Grass ninjas were running through the woods, they seemed like they were trying to get away from someone. Suddenly the female ninja that broke up Naruto and Neji's earlier confrontation appeared in front of them. The grass nins then for some reason were covering their ears and ran in the opposite direction. However, in that way stood a massive portly young man. He had light red hair in the form of a Mohawk. He stood with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?" said the large young man.

" We'll kill you!" said one of the Grass nins.

However as they charged the big man, they were hearing a melody of strums from what sounded like a Japanese Koto. As they looked to their side they saw a young man sitting against a tree playing a Japanese Koto. He had long brown hair draping the sides of his face. On his forehead, like his female teammate, he too had a Sound Village headband. He wore what could be described as a blue robe with white pants.

"Do you like that song? I just wrote it just a few days ago." The mysterious musician said.

"What the hell is this guy smokin'?" one of the grass nins thought to himself.

The music man looked at his teammates. "Akane, Jirobo, let me handle these thugs." He said.

His teammates complied by going up in the trees as though they knew massive damage was about to happen.

" I will make you a wager boys, I have the scroll you need. If you can reach me I will give it to you." Said the music nin.

"Hah, that's it? Well then kiss it goodbye!" shouted one of the Grass nins as they rushed towards the mysterious Sound nin.

He continued to play his Koto in a relaxed fashion as though nothing were happening. The Grass ninja each threw a fistful of shuriken at the Sound nin. But as they were about to reach him he pulled back his hand ready to make another strum.

Next scene shows above the forest and the screams of the Grass ninjas.

Next Time

Naruto: Alright! Time for the fun to really begin!

Neji: Naruto, you have no idea how much I pray that we get paired up.

Naruto: Next time, Get ready to rumble! The preliminaries begin!

More to come…..

P.S. If you don't know what a Japanese Koto is, it's just like that instrument used in "Kung-Fu Hustle". Also This chapter maybe a bit choppy, sorry about that. If you don't like something about the chp let me know.


	8. Preliminaries begin

**I don't own the Naruto franchise. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai were the first to reach the tower.

"Hah, we are the first ones here!" Lee said proudly.

"CHA! WE KICK BUTT!" said Inner Sakura.

They entered through their assigned doors. Lee unraveled the Heaven and Earth scrolls. Might Gai appeared before them.

"Haha, I knew you guys would make it first! I cant wait to brag to Kakashi." Gai said.

Lee stood attentive. "Yes Gai-sensei! We did it through perseverance and teamwork." Lee said.

Gai gave Lee a thumbs up. "Great to hear Lee. I of course wish you 3 the best of luck." Gai said.

Later….

Many teams were standing in the Chunin exam preliminary arena. Naruto was looking around when he saw that one of the people standing in front of him was the short ninja from the Fire team.

"Hey, how'd you get here? We took your scroll!" Naruto said pointing.

The short ninja turned to him.

" Yeah you did which we're gonna kill you for by the way. Anyway, we got our scrolls from another team, killing them was a cinch." Said the short ninja.

Naruto stood there a bit shocked to hear that they killed another team. Hinata put her hands to her mouth as reaction to such news.

"What?" Said the short ninja. "You know the score, in the Forest of Death, it's kill or be killed. As a ninja you gotta be ready to take lives to get the job done. If you haven't figured that out, maybe you're in the wrong line of work."

Naruto locked eyes with the Fire nin. They each had a cold stare. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"You're fifteen right? Jeez, you're kind'a short for your age huh?" Naruto said

Suddenly Naruto found the Fire nin's hands on his throat.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SHORT! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M JUST A LATE BLOOMER! I HAVENT HIT MY GROWTH SPURT YET YOU STUPID BLONDE!"

Needless to say, the Fire nin did not like having his height mocked. Naruto ripped his hands off his neck.

"Jeez, Chill Out!" Naruto said.

"You two! Save your energy , you're gonna need it!" Said Ibiki. Who was standing beside the other Jonin and the Hokage.

The Jonin surveyed the remaining participants. As it turned out there were even more survivors than last year's exam. Some of the teams included Team Gai, Ino-Nara-Cho, the team of Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba, The mysterious new team from the Sound Village, The Team from the Land of Fire and the Sand Trio. Along with a few other teams from various villages. They all knew what had to come next.

" Before we can move on to the next stage, we will have to set up a set of preliminary rounds." Sarutobi explained as he pointed up to the electronic board. "Two names will be chosen at random, then those two will have a match, the winner of that match will move on to the next stage. Anyone who does not feel they can physically perform do this, is free to leave now, is that understood?"

All the students nodded. However, none of them left.

"Very well, then let the first names be chosen."

As the names speed through at random. Neji looked over his side to see Naruto. He and Naruto locked eyes, just praying that the first match would be between them. However when they looked up at the board they saw two different names.

Jirobo

Vs.

Rock Lee

Next Time

Lee: Hah! I am first, I cannot wait to show what I can do!

Naruto: Careful Lee, this Jirobo guy looks like bad news.

Naruto: Next time, Lee vs. Jirobo, The Tai-jutsu specialist vs. The one-man army.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter I know, please bear with me, some great fights are on the way.


	9. Jirobo vs Lee

Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Ninja took to the balcony, while Lee stood face to face or rather face to chest with Jirobo.

"_Hmm, this man looks incredibly strong, like the type to use brute force."_ Lee thought to himself.

"What the hell are you staring at bowl head? I'm gonna kick your butt." Said Jirobo.

"Hmph, it is time I show you the true potential of Tai-jutsu" Lee said as he got into his fighting stance.

A demonic grin came onto Jirobo's face. "Bring it on punk." He said in a low tone.

"Begin!" said the referee

Lee attacked first delivering a leaf hurricane kick to his opponents face. Shockingly, the attack had no effect on the giant whatsoever. Jirobo merely stood there smiling. Lee persisted with his attacks, but just like the first one, none of them were having any effect. The leaf ninjas watched Lee's futile attacks from above. They all realized that Lee was holding back.

Suddenly as Lee was about to kick Jirobo to the side of the head, Jirobo blocked it.

"You finished?" Jirobo said.

Lee got back into his stance.

" Let me show you what real power is!" Jirobo said.

With that he used his chakra to bulk up his muscles. Then with extreme force, he ran at Lee, tackling him and running him right into the wall.

"Oh no, Lee!" Sakura said.

Using a front kick Lee managed to push the big man away, helping himself to gain some distance.

"_Come on Lee, you gotta drop the weights now. There's no other way." _Naruto thought.

"Lee!" Gai said from above.

Lee looked at him. Gai gave the signal for Lee to lose his weights. So Lee complied, stripping them off.

" Knew you were holding back." Said Jirobo.

Lee smirked. The two genin stared each other down. Then with blinding speed, Lee punched Jirobo in the stomach, pushing him back several feet. Jirobo, cradling his stomach. Gai smiled in the balcony. Jirobo's teammates of the Sound village also watched in the balcony.

"Jirobo is losing." Said the music nin.

"I know, this Lee guy is everything that the rumors boasted. If Jirobo does not take this match more seriously, he's done for." Said the female Sound nin.

Back at the match, Lee was laying a heavy beating on his large opponent. Lee was moving too fast for Jirobo to even see.

" I'm sorry, didn't you say you were going to kick my butt?" Lee said confidently.

Jirobo's anger was beginning to show.

"Lee's all over the place, that Jirobo guy can't even touch him." Sakura said.

"Bushy-brow's got it in the bag!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Jirobo kept attempting to strike Lee. If he were to connect with one of them, he would most likely send Lee hurtling. However, due to Lee's superior speed and technique, he managed to dodge every blow.

"Gah! Stand still!" Jirobo shouted.

"I would love to believe me. But you're so muscle bound and slow, I cannot help but dodge." Lee said.

With that Lee unleashed a barrage of kicks against Jirobo, forcing him to guard his face.

"I'll crush you!" Jirobo shouted.

" You would do best to begin by avoiding my strikes Jirobo." Lee responded.

Jirobo looked at him angrily.

"You are very strong but you offer no defense, and your form is lacking. Brute strength is meaningless if you cannot hit your opponent. But enough talk." Lee said.

With that Lee took a strong stance.

"The First Gate! Gate of Opening! Open!"

The tile under Lee began to crack under the pressure of the power being unleashed. Lee then pounded away at Jirobo with a barrage of punches. Jirobo could only guard himself against the onslaught, hoping to find an opening. As Lee ran past him to deliver an elbow to his head, Jirobo saw it. After his attack Lee continued to run past him, however Lee felt a tug on his arm and fell to the ground. As Lee looked to his opponent, he saw that Jirobo had gotten a hold of the white tape of Lee's right arm.

"My turn!" Jirobo shouted.

With that he yanked Lee towards him and punched him square in the chest. As Lee went back he was again yanked towards Jirobo. The effect was similar to a paddle-ball.

"_Lee can't seem to get out of that grasp. How long will the referee allow this?" _Hinata thought to herself.

As Lee was being pulled in for another strike, he surprised Jirobo with a knee to the face. This allowed Lee an opportunity to free himself. Lee then rewrapped his arm and leapt in for another strike. However Jirobo grabbed his hand. Lee then attempted strike with his other hand, however Jirobo grabbed the other one as well. What happened next shocked everyone. They could all see that a blue energy forming around Jirobo's hands.

"Chakra absorption." Kakashi said.

Doing a double stomp kick to Jirobo's knee, Lee managed to free himself. However, the effects of the attack, took it's toll.

" _He….he took more chakra than I originally thought."_ Lee thought.

" Ready to surrender?" Jirobo asked.

"Not nearly." Lee responded. " The third gate! Gate of Life! Open!"

"_Lee's already opened the third gate, which can only mean that he's trying to end this match quickly. That technique Jirobo used must have seriously drained him." _Gai thought.

"GET READY!" Lee shouted, with sweat dripping from his forehead.

Lee then moved all across the arena striking Jirobo on all areas of his body. It almost looked as though there were multiple forms of Lee in the arena but the fact of the matter was Lee was moving so fast they were merely his after images.

" Jirobo can't even see the kid, this Lee guy is incredible…….Jirobo may have to resort to "it" if this keeps up." The female Sound nin said.

Lee appeared out of the air, striking Jirobo so hard against the pavement that he bounced several feet in the air.

"_How is he doing this?"_ Jirobo thought.

Before Jirobo had a chance o blink, Lee appeared right in front of him while in mid-air.

"Time To Finish This!" Lee shouted. With that, Lee delivered a spin-kick that sent Jirobo to the ground with a boom. Causing the tile to break apart. Lee landed beside the crater he had created, he was sweating profusely. The referee walked over by the crater to observe the damage.

"Lee! You kicked his ass!" Naruto shouted.

" This winner of this match is……" But before the ref could finish he saw a growling, dark figure rise from the debris. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"I see, so he is using it after all." The music Sound nin said.

As Jirobo rose from the debris, everyone could see his appearance had dramatically changed. His Mohawk had now become a Maine which was long enough to reach his back. His skin had become a dark red, and his eyes had become pitch-black. Jirobo now looked nothing less than demonic. Lee was surprised but did not lose his composure.

"The match will continue." The referee said.

Jirobo walked up from the crater. His new demonic appearance was complemented by a devilish grin. Lee got back into his fighting stance showing no signs of fear. The two then clashed in a barrage of punches and kicks. However Jirobo managed to get his arms around Lee and deliver a crushing powerbomb.

" Whoa, this is weird. What the heck happened to that guy?" Naruto said.

Lee managed to gain some distance as he back-flipped away.

"This is it, I cannot go beyond this point, not like last time." Lee said to himself.

"The Fourth Gate! Gate of Pain! Open!" Lee's skin was now turning red as well.

Jirobo charged Lee attempting to deliver an uppercut but Lee evaded it. Lee jumped back but noticed Jirobo had once again grabbed Lee's arm strap. Jirobo smiled as he yanked on the strap. His smile quickly faded however when he noticed that Lee had also grabbed the strap. Lee began to pull Jirobo towards him.

" _This is impossible! How can I be losing in a power match against someone as small as him?" _Jirobo thought.

Jirobo then stopped himself by digging his feet into the ground. As he began to tug o the strap. Lee then charged Jirobo but was stopped by a clothesline. Jirobo then grabbed Lee's face and began the chakra absorption technique again. Lee grabbed Jirobo's arm trying to free himself. But Jirobo's strength was too much to stop. The referee decided to stop the match before Lee lost his life.

" Stop! This match is over!" The referee shouted.

Gai, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura jumped down to Lee to make sure he was still alive.

"LEE!" Naruto shouted.

As they got over to Lee, Gai checked his pulse.

" He's alive, but just barely. We need a medic now!" Gai said.

As the medic nins came over. Naruto turned to face Jirobo.

" What kind of technique is that? feeding off someone else's strength." Naruto said.

"I did what I had to do to win. In a Ninjitsu battle, there's no such thing as a dirty technique. I had an advantage, I took it." Jirobo responded.

" Oh yeah, well why don't you try using that technique on me and see what happens." Naruto said.

" Not a bad idea." Jirobo said.

Naruto got into a fighting position ready to take the big man on.

" Naruto!" Kakashi shouted from the balcony.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. He simply shook hi head "no" signaling for Naruto to stand down. Naruto reluctantly complied.

"The winner of this match is Jirobo." The referee said.

" Took him long enough." The music nin said.

As Lee was being carried away, the other ninja returned to the balcony to see who the next participants were going to be. The electronic board began to speed through names at random.

Temari

Vs.

Akane Taga

" Ha, so it's my turn huh?" Temari said as she jumped down.

The female Sound Kunoichi jumped down facing Temari. Temari set down her fan and leaned on it.

" Sorry for you to come all this way just to walk home empty-handed Sound nin." Temari said in a cocky tone.

Akane smiled at her, ready to start the match.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time

Naruto: Temari looks stronger than last year. Hope that'll be enough to take on this mystery girl.

Kankuro: Hurry it up Temari, I wanna go next.

Naruto: Next time! Sand Kunoichi vs. Sound Kunoichi! Teamri vs. Akane.


	10. Temari vs Akane

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: OC in this fic was inspired by movie Kung-fu Hustle, there now they can't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari stood across the arena from her opponent. She was a little uneasy about this one because she does not recognize her from the last exam. Still, she did not let it shake her composure. Temari confidently smiled.

"There are three moons on this fan, when you see the third one you'll know you're done for. " Temari said.

" Well then it would be in my best interest to kill you before you reveal the third one." Akane said defiantly.

The comment took Temari back a bit.

" Fine, that's the way you wanna play it, no problem." Temari said.

"Begin" said the referee.

Temari began right away with a wind-cutting technique which covered the arena. Akane had no choice but to put up her arms in guard in hopes of reducing the damage. This however did no good as she was blown back against the wall with cuts covering her arms. She rebounded however, grabbing a fistful of kunai and throwing them at of kunai and throwing them at Temari. Temari using a small gust of wind, blew the kunai back.

"Nice try but as you can see any attack you throw at me, I'll simply deflect." Temari said.

"Oh, is that so?" Akane thought.

"Well, it's been fun but time to end this." Temari said.

With that, Temari unleashed another wind-cutting technique. Akane jumped up and inhaled deeply. All the other genin were wondering what she was up to. Naruto looked over to the Sound team and noticed they all had their ears covered. Naruto then looked back down. As the deadly wind gust got closer and closer to Akane, she let out a pulsating shout. This shout was so powerful that it sent a powerful sound wave across the arena, cutting through the wind attack and knocking back Temari.

"WHOA! No way!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari got back to her feet and quickly grabbed her fan. She then unleashed a Great cutting whirlwind technique. This however had little effect, as the wind was getting close to Akane, she took an even deeper breath and unleashed an even greater shout than before. This attack had such tremendous force that in shattered the tile beneath it and needless to say completely overpowered the whirlwind attack. As the sound wave was about to hit Temari, she waved her fan with a giant stroke hoping to deflect the sound wave, but to no avail. The force of the sound wave was simply too great. It ripped through her fan and sent her hurtling against the wall. Temari was on her knees as she looked over to her weapon which was now ripped apart from the attack, her fan was now useless. Akane landed on her feet in front of Temari ready to unleash her voice attack again. Temari held up her hand.

"Wait !" Temari said breathing heavily.

"My weapon has been destroyed, there is nothing I can do. I accept my defeat." Temari said bowing to Akane.

Akane withdrew her attack and looked over to the proctor.

"The winner of this match, Akane Taga." The proctor said.

"You fought well, I look forward to fighting you again someday." Akane said bowing to her opponent and helping her to her feet.

The two Kunoichi then went back up to their teams.

"Man what an attack, we definitely gotta look out for that one." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Now for the next match." The proctor said.

The ninja wathed the electronic board as it sped through the names.

Naruto Uzumaki

vs.

Toru Akitaka

" Yes! My turn!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, she was so happy that Naruto was going to show everyone just how much stronger he has gotten. Naruto jumped from the balcony to the floor. Naruto noticed that his opponent was the large Fire ninja they encountered earlier in the exam.

" Oh, it's you huh?" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Oh, I musta' done something right in a past life to get this opportunity. Can't imagine what it was but I 'm happy none the less." Toru said cracking his knuckles.

The third match was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: This Toru guy's bark is worse than his bite.

Kiba: He's stronger than he lets on Naruto, look out.

Naruto: Next time! Naruto vs. Toru! My new Tai-jutsu unvailed!


	11. Naruto vs Toru

Note: I dont own Naruto.

Note: Special thanks to Tekken 5's Raven for giving me the idea for Naruto's new Tai-jutsu.You rock Raven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toru cricked his neck, excited that he was going to fight Naruto as he towered over his blonde opponent.

" I still owe you for that cheap kick in the gut." Toru said.

" What're you talkin' about "cheap"? I came at you straight on." Naruto retorted.

"Let's see if your training has paid off this past year." Kakashi thought.

Toru and Naruto locked eyes. Naruto then got into a stance unfamiliar to everyone but Hinata.

" That stance, what is that?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone looked on in anticipation to see what was about to unfold.

"Begin!" The proctor said.

Suddenly, Toru ran at Naruto winding back for a straight punch. As Naruto saw the powerhouse come at him, a small smile crept up on his face. As Toru's fist was about to strike the hyperactive genin, Naruto grabbed Toru's fist and flipped him with his back hitting the wall. Everyone stood shocked. Hinata however was smiling in support of Naruto.

"Did...Naruto just...when could he do that?" Sakura said in disbelief.

As Toru snapped to his feet Naruto appeared right in front of him. Naruto was far faster than before, nothing like Lee's speed, but still pretty fast. Naruto grabbed Toru's vest then with one heave threw him over his shoulder, as Kakashi looked closer at Naruto as he was throwing Toru, he noticed something very different about Naruto's eyes, instead of their usual blue color, they were now a bright red and what were his pupils were now black slits.

"I see." Kakashi thought.

Toru hit the ground with a thunderous thud.

"What the hell? I'm three times this kids' size, how's he doing this?" Toru thought.

Toru jumped up and away from Naruto to gain some distance.

" Calm down, this kid's good, pick your moment to attack him physically." Toru thought to himself.

Toru then attacked Naruto with a barrage of kunai. Naruto managed to evade all of them as they hit the wall behind him, however Naruto forgot just what kind kunai these Fire nin are packing and he was reminded with a series of beeps. Naruto turned around to see that the kunai behind him were about to explode. As they did, Naruto narrowly jumped away. But as Naruto regained his position on the ground he saw Toru taking in a deep breath. Hinata knew what was coming next as Toru attempted this attack on her in the Forest of Death. Everyone saw as giant flames came from Toru's mouth.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said as he ran to evade the flames.

Toru's flames circumferenced the entire arena as he moved around trying to hit Naruto. But thanks to Naruto's new speed he managed to outrun the attack.Toru had to stop the attack to take another breath.Naruto however ran fast enough to stop him by chopping him in the throat. Naruto then began to display his new Tai-jutsu. He displayed this with a chop to Toru's head, this was followed by a side chop to his neck, which was then followed by a sweep kick to his head.

"Hmm, that style.." Gai thought.

Naruto then began to back flip toward Toru, as Toru attempted to strike him, Naruto some how like a mirage flipped through him. Before Toru knew it Naruto was now behind him. Before Toru had time to react Naruto grabbed his large advesary and flipped him over his back slamming him to the ground. Naruto then jumped into the air and delivered a heel kick to Toru's chest.

" Of course! That's Dark Raven Tai-jutsu!" Gai announced.

" and that would be..." Sakura asked.

"Dark Raven Tai-jutsu is one of the most cunning of Tai-jutsu, it's not exactly the most well-known but is very effective. I had no idea that Matobe knew this style. I thought the last to practice it was..." Gai then stopped.

"Was who Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No one let's watch the match, it looks like Naruto's about to finish it."

"So Matobe, you decided to teach Naruto the technique." Sarutobi thought as he looked down.

Toru jumped to his feet and charged Naruto. Naruto for a second took a knee which shocked everyone, they all thought perhaps he was hurt. But as Toru closed in to finish take his shot, Naruto suddenly vanished. Toru was wondering what the hell happened but as he looked up who did he see but the hyperactive ninja coming down from out of nowhere with his body glowing with chakra. Naruto then pulled back a fist.

"Death From Above!"Naruto shouted as he slammed his chakra charged fist against Toru's head, completely knocking him out cold, into the ground . Toru's team was in shock.

"God, Toru's been knocked out, I thought nobody could do that." the short Fire nin said.

Hinata looked down at Naruto and nearly squealed in delight.The proctor came to observe Toru, there was no doubt he could no longer fight.

"The winner of this match, Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto had a smile on his face that couldn't be pryed off with a crowbar. Naruto then jumped back up to his team. He smiled at Hinata who not without a blush smiled back at him. The Medic nins came and took Toru off on a stretcher.

"Think I might have overdone it." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"He'll live." Kakashi said.

"We will now begin the next match." said the proctor.

As the names sped through the board Sakura gave a scowling glare at Naruto. Until she looked up at the board which gave her a bit of shock.

Haruno Sakura

vs.

Nara Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? I have to face him?" Sakura said.

"Man, what a drag." was Shikamaru's response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Sakura: I don't care who I face, I'm gonna win! Cha!

Shikamaru: Man, I'm afraid with that loudmouth, she's just gonna nag me into submission.

Naruto: Next Time! Sakura vs. Shikamaru! Battle of Wills Collide!


	12. Sakura vs Shikamaru

Note: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood facing Shikamaru who seemed completely put out that he has to fight her. While she seemed completely focused and ready to fight. His eyes drifted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man, here we go again." Shikamaru complained.

"If you're so put out Shikamaru, why not just forfeit right now?" Sakura suggested.

Shikamaru thought that was actually a good idea. As he was about to raise his hand in forfeit he heard his instructor shout.

"Shikamaru! If you forfeit it will be sprints everyday until the next exam!" Asuma shouted.

Shikamaru was now pissed. He just couldn't catch a break.

"Alright Sakura, you heard my instructor, we gotta fight after all.(sigh) man this sucks." Shikamaru said.

"If you're gonna fight to become a chunin at least show a little enthusiasm! God!" Sakura shouted.

"Man you talk too much." Shikamaru said.

" Bring it on!" Sakura said.

"Cha! That's right! Show him you're in control!" said Inner Sakura.

"Begin!" Said the proctor.

Sakura began with the multiple shuriken technique. As she threw her shuriken it multipled into about 30. Shikamaru however managed to evade them.

"The multiple shuriken technique? That's a technique I thought only Lord Hokage knew." Kurenai said.

"Sakura's...much different than she used to be." Gai said.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata looked at him

Gai continued. " After she joined my team we made the discovery that she has an unnatural knaack for weaponry. So in her training for the past year that has been her main focus. She can even rival Tenten in this department."

Naruto looked down at Sakura. "Freaky..." he said.

Gai looked to Naruto "Hah, you've not seen a thing yet."

Shikamaru attacked Sakura with a barrage of kicks while his hands remained in his pockets. Sakura managed to block most of them. Shikamaru then grabbed Sakura's hand and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura landed on her feet, but as Shikamaru was about to go after her he noticed something about his hand. As he brought it up to inspect it, he saw that a kunai had been shoved straight through his hand.

"When... I didn't even see Sakura's hands move." Chouji said.

Despite his injury Shikamaru showed little appearance of pain.

" yea, that stings." Shikamaru said in his usual monotone demeanor.

He then pulled the kunai out. Sakura then ran straight past him, as she did, she exposed a tiny tube from her mouth and spit needles at Shikamaru.Only one hit his arm.

"Sakura, you're really starting to get annoying." Shikamaru said.

"Will you stop complaining and fight, you're so lazy!" Sakura said.

Sakura then grabbed two fistfuls of kunai and launched them at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged them and ran up the hand gesture monument. It was then that Sakura revealed one of her deadliest techniques. Shikamaru did not notice it at first but soon discovered shining streams around the statue, a look of shock came over his face as he looked back at Sakura and noticed theat she had wires intwined in her hands.

"Oh great." Shikamaru said as he jumped off the monument. As soon as he did Sakura pulled on the wires which sliced right through the large statue.

" Where the heck are those wires coming from?" Kiba asked.

" Sakura has an arsenal of weaponry on her, perhaps what's more impressive is her ability to keep them completely hidden and in her control." Gai explained.

Sakura continued to attack Shikamaru with her deadly wires, however he managed to evade them every time. Then Shikamaru just managed to get into a proper range to launch the Shadow imitation jutsu which now trapped Sakura.

" This ought to keep you still for a moment." Shikamaru said while standing in an upright position.

However, as soon as he said that, he noticed something moving up in Sakura's outfit, it was a kunai which somehow, was moving on it's own seemingly. It came up to the top of Sakura's blouse as she pulled it out with her teeth. She then spat it into the area of the shadow. The kunai then emitted a blinding flash, temporarily eliminating the shadow and giving Sakura a window of 2 seconds to get out of Shikamaru's shadow range. Shikamaru however managed to sneek up and jump her from behind, but as he did, he noticed tiny opening were forming from the back of Sakura's outfit. Shikamaru then discovered they were kunai, but before he could react the kunai were fired upon him from the back of Sakura's outfit. This amazed everyone.

"Gai wasn't joking, Sakura's weapon skills are incredible, she must be using chakra control to control her arsenal like this." Kakashi thought.

Half the kunai struck Shikamaru. As Sakura turned around to close in on what she thought was an injured Shikamaru. She saw him in a crouched position with his hands on his head with a few kunai sticking in his arms.A look of surprise came over Sakura's face when she discovered that he had cast his shadow at her. Sakura despite her best efforts, Sakura began to take the same stance as Shikamaru. Shikamaru then tilted his head back, forcing Sakura to do the same.

" Just so you don't try that little kunai trick again." Shikamaru said.

It was then that Shikamaru was going to unleash his shadow neck-bind technique in which shadowed hands reach around the victim's neck and strangle them. However he was beginning to notice a stinging sensation around his limbs. Shikamaru looked over to Sakura and saw that the same wiring she was attacking him with earlier had now been intertwined around him.

" Naruto told me about your little run-in with Gaara in the hospital a year ago where even though you had his body under control, he was still able to use his sand. Your Shadow technique controls my body, not my chakra, which is what I'm using to control these wires, now you got two choices, either you surrender and release your attack, or I turn you into a pile of sliced meat and win anyway." Sakura said.

After hearing that, Naruto suddenly regretted telling her. Shikamaru hesitated for a moment but then saw Sakura's wires begin to tighten drawing someblood. Shikamaru sighed.

"Proctor... I give up." Shikamaru said.

"The winner of this match, Haruno Sakura."

" Good fight Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

As they both went back up to the balcony, Hinata was kind enough to offer a jar of healing salve to Shikamaru for his cuts. Naruto smiled at Hinata's kind gesture. However, everyone's focus was again on the board as it sped through the names.

Kankuro

vs.

Koichi Higashi

"Well, my turn." Kankuro said lugging kurusu on his back.

"I was starting to wonder when it would be my turn." The music nin said as he jumped down carrying his Koto on his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Koichi: I am Koichi Higashi of the Higashi clan, be worthy of my time.

Kankuro: Don't act so smug, you're about to get crushed.

Naruto: Next Time! Koichi vs. Kankuro! The music man's deadly tune!


	13. Kankuro vs Koichi

Note: I Don't own Naruto.

Note: The OC Koichi Higashi along with his weapon was inspired by the movie Kung-Fu Hustle.

Note: OC's and new jutsus.

"So whatcha' got there on yer back?" Kanakuro asked.

Koichi smiled "I could very well ask you the same thing."

"Oh this? This is my trump card." Kankuro said setting down Karasu.

"Begin." The proctor said.

Just then Karasu appeared behind Koichi, but Koichi jumped away before he was caught in one of his death hugs.

" And what the hell is this?" Koichi asked.

" I'd like to introduce you to my friend Karasu (Crow)." Kankuro said.

"Hmph, a boy your age playing with dolls? How childish." Koichi said with a smirk.

A scowl came over Kankuro's face. " I'll show you childish!"

Before Knakuro could launch another attack Koichi unveiled his Koto. This had Kankuro curious.

" What are you going to do with that?" Kankuro asked.

" In the Higashi clan we have a saying, "Those who do not feel our melody perish by it."

" O…K" Kankuro said.

Koichi began to play his Koto.

" That guy should surrender now, He has no chance." Akane said.

Jirobo nodded in agreement.

Kankuro, deciding to end the match now lunged Karasu at his Koto playing opponent.

However, with a strum from the Koto, a large amount of force pushed Karasu back, forcing him to hit the ground. Kankuro stood shocked. As did everyone else.

" I've…. Heard of this. " Hinata said. " My grandfather told me about a clan that uses instruments as weapons."

Everyone was now focused on her, causing her to blush because she hates being the center of attention.

" They are known as the Higashi clan, but I have never seen a Higashi until today."

Neji looked down at the fight going on. He to was told by his grandfather about the Higashi clan. He also said that even the Hyuuga clan hesitated to fight them. It was now obvious why. Karasu was brought back to his feet, and threw a smoke bomb at Koichi, Koichi again deflected an attack from the sand puppet with his Koto and continued to play his melody.

"That's it Koichi, that ridiculous puppet can't stand up to your Koto." Akane thought.

Karasu was now airborne. Kankuro figured perhaps he could get Koichi from above.

However, Koichi noticed this and slightly aimed his Koto at an upward angle. Then with a few strums sent shining blue slashes into the air. Severing Kankuro's charka strings.

" Whoa what the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra blades." Kurenai explained. " Chakra so well concentrated it can form a blade that can cut through nearly anything."

Karasu landed lifeless behind Koichi.

" So what are you going to do now? Your little toy is now inoperable." Koichi said to Kankuro.

A sly grin came over Kankuro's face. "Think so?" He said.

Karasu then propped up behind Koichi, finally getting him in his death grip. Unfortunately, Koichi had his Koto against his chest with him. As Karasu tightened his grip, Koichi managed to free one hand just enough to do a slight strum on his Koto. This produced a charka blade which severed off Karasu's hands. As Koichi managed to free himself, He jumped around standing up his Koto.

"Strum of a Thousand Souls!" Koichi shouted as he used both hands to make one gigantic strum.

With that he produced a gigantic charka blade that cut right through Karasu. The blade was so immense that it dug a 25 foot long trench into the tile. As the smoke cleared Karasu was show lying on the ground ripped in half. Kankuro looked a bit panicked.

"That's just…. too much." Temari said.

While Koichi was turned around in dealing with Karasu. Kanakuro jumped from behind with a kunai. Koichi however, knowing how to move his Koto so gracefully, regardless of it's size, spun around produced a large strum creating a sound wave which knocked Kankuro back several feet rolling on the ground. The proctor came over to Kankuro to check on him and saw that he breathing, but the blank expression in his eyes made it obvious that could no longer fight.

"The winner of this match, Higashi Koichi." The proctor said.

The medic nins came quickly to aid Kankuro, his siblings came down to make sure he was ok.

"He'll live, but we need to get him to the ward now." A medic nin said.

Gaara looked over at Koichi maliciously. Koichi returned it with an ice cold stare.

"It's hard for me to believe that some of the guys here are only genin." Gai said.

As Kankuro was being taken away on a stretcher, the other ninja went back up to the balcony. Again the board sped through the names.

Kouji Fukumori

Vs.

Oomori Nagai

Next Time

Naruto: Man, I can't believe some of the freaks that are here.

Kiba: Tell me about it there's those Sound nins, not to mention the teams from the Grass, Rain and Mist villages, Plus those two remaining Fire nins, and God not to mention Neji and Gaara. Oh man I still haven't gone yet, why do I feel I'm gonna get paired up with a freak?

Naruto: Next Time! Sizing up the competition!

More to come...reviews make me stronger everyday.


	14. Sizing up the competition

Note: I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the next match began with a Rain and Grass ninja ( Their names aint' that important, too many OC's can kill a fic.) Naruto while leaning on the railing scooted over towards Hinata.

"Man, some real badasses here, huh?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. Naruto turned his head to her.

" Relax, you're gonna do great." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked around. " _There are a lot of people here who haven't fought yet, Hinata may get one of the strongest ones. Let's see there are those two Fire nins, the Grass, Rain and Hidden Mist teams, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Gaara and…."_ Naruto then looked over to Neji, realizing that he had not gone yet either.

Naruto refocused on the fight down below. The slender Grass ninja was clearly dominating his Rain opponent.

" _Those two aren't much to worry about." _Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was busy covering his wounds with the salve Hinata gave him after his fight with Sakura.

" Hey Shikamaru…" Temari said walking over to him.

Shikamaru looked over to her somewhat bothered, as he does with most people.

" Guess you're in the loser pool to huh?" Temari said as she observed her destroyed fan.

"Man, I didn't even want to fight in the first place. I'm just glad I don't have to go any further." Was Shikamaru's response.

"God you're lazy. If you were so put out by this why'd you even take part in the exams?" Temari scolded.

" 'Cuz you gotta have a team of three, and Ino said if I didn't, she'd make my life a living hell, and she's already troublesome enough as it is." Shikamaru said.

Ino's eyebrow twitched from overhearing the comment, but decided she'd kick his butt later.

" Know any good coffee shops around here? Since I'll have nothing to do after this, I might as well enjoy myself a little." Temari said.

" Sure, I could actually go for that myself." Shikamaru said.

The Rain ninja hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking him out.

" The winner, Fukumori Kouji." The Proctor announced.

The Gras ninja, while breathing heavily jumped back up to the balcony.

" That guy's no threat." Kiba said.

" Now for the next match." The Proctor said.

The board sped through the names.

Hinata

VS.

Ide Satsuke

" All right Hinata! You're up!" Naruto said.

Hinata took a deep breath. Suddenly Naruto noticed something peculiar about the presentation of Hinata's name on the board.

" Yo, what's up with that? Why is only Hinata's first name on the board?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked over to Hinata to find her eyes quivering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Show 'em what you got Hinata! Hey, what's up with Hinata's name on the board?

Kurenai : Naruto, let me talk to you for a minute.

Naruto : Next Time! Hinata vs. Satsuke! Hinata's new skills!

Naruto: What? What the hell do you mean disowned!?

Short chap I know.

More to come……..Your reviews make me stronger.


	15. Hinata vs Satsuke Hinata's disownment

Note: I do not own Naruto.

Note: Kinda shafted ya on the last chapter, so I made this one extra long and extra fresh.

"Hey, that's weird, Hey Hinata they forgot to put your last name up there." Naruto said, turning his head to Hinata to find her with quivering eyes. He also discovered that most of the leaf villagers around him were dead silent.

"Hinata….you have to go down for your match." Kurenai said.

"Hai sensei." Hinata said as she jumped down.

"OK, did I miss something?" Naruto asked Kurenai.

Kurenai remained silent. After the awkward moment, Naruto focused his attention to the floor. Hinata stood face to face with the female Fire nin she had encountered in the Forest of Death, Satsuke Ide.

" What are the odds, huh kid?" Satskue said.

Hinata nodded her head.

" The advantage you had last time is now gone. Take a look around, not a drop of water in sight." Satsuke continued. " But what do ya know…." She then formed two fireballs in her hands. "….my fire jutsu's still here."

"Come On Hinata! Win This Thing!" Naruto shouted from above.

"Begin." Said the Proctor.

Hinata got into an unfamiliar stance.

" _What is that?"_ Neji thought.

" I hope Hinata can pull it off." Kiba said.

" She's gonna win. I know it." Naruto said.

"You sure?" Kiba asked.

" Totally, I wasn't kidding when I said I hope I didn't have to fight her earlier, the Hinata you remember from last year and the Hinata you're seeing now…..can't even be compared." Naruto said.

Kiba looked stunned.

Back to the floor…..

Satsuke unleashed two fire serpents on Hinata. Hinata ran to dodge them. With the serpents hot on her tail, Hinata ran up the hand gesture monument and jumped off, landing on her feet behind Satsuke. Hinata lunged in and struck the left side of Satsuke's back. Satsuke slid back to avoid any further strikes. Satsuke made a series of hand gestures and once again unleashed a small stampede of flaming horses. They charged Hinata at full speed. Hinata again got into her unfamiliar stance. The stampede then plowed through her.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted.

A small bead of sweat appeared going down Naruto's cheek. As the stampede cleared amazingly enough, Hinata was barely affected by the attack. This,with the exception of Naruto, shocked everyone, especially Neji.

" How did she do that? I saw the attack hit her dead on." Neji said to himself. He then activated his Byakugan to watch Hinata.

This attack did not leave Hinata completely unscathed, as it was seen that her left arm had been slightly burned with the cuff of the sleeve incinerated.

"What the hell?" Satsuke said.

Hinata then ran straight towards her opponent, Satsuke threw a handful of shuriken, but as they were about to hit Hinata she faded away and somehow slid right behind Satsuke. Hinata then began to display her new and improved form. She started by laying a dozen palm strikes against Satsuke, then Hinata twirled around to attack her from the sides. One major palm strike sent Satsuke several feet, the damage was so severe it forced Satsuke to take a knee while Hinata got back into her stance, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

"_That is not the Hyuuga stance, that's something else." _Neji thought.

Satsuke while breathing heavily, rose back to her feet and performed a series of hand gestures. The dreaded Dragon of Fire had once again arisen by her command. This time Hinata's situation was different. She could not just out run it like she did in the forest because she was now in a far more confined space. Satsuke sensing hesitation in Hinata forced the dragon down on Hinata, engulfing the stadium in flames. When Satsuke cleared the fire she saw that Hinata was gone.

"What? Where'd she go?" Satsuke said.

Suddenly, there was a crackling under the tile behind Satsuke. Hinata burst from the ground and struck Satsuke's charka pool.

" Man no way! That's the same move Naruto pulled on Neji last exam!" Kiba said almost laughing.

"_I must finish this now." _Hinata thought.

(Note: If you have played clash of ninja 2, you should know this move Hinata does, it's her finisher in the game.)

Hinata , using a two palm strike hit Satsuke, she then spun to her side striking her with the same attack. Again she spun and struck her in the back, and then spun to strike her on her other side. Hinata then spun back to the front and gathered a large amount of chakra.

"Take this." Hinata said.

She then blasted a large amount of chakra right through Satsuke knocking her back several feet. Satsuke still seemed to be breathing but knocked out. The Proctor knelt down to inspect her, then stood back up.

"The winner of this match, is Hinata." The Proctor said.

Hinata gave a huge sigh of relief.

She then looked up to see her friends were cheering.

"You totally nailed it Hinata!" Naruto said.

" Way to go!" Shouted Sakura.

Other cheers were coming from her friends and this made Hinata smile, but blush fiercely. As the medic nins came to tend to Satsuke, one came to inspect Hinata's arm.

" You had better get to the ward yourself to get that burn taken care of." Said the medic nin.

Hinata nodded. And went with the medical team.

" I'll come see you later Hinata!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded while smiling.

"Guess I'll have to take our village to the tournament." The short Fire nin said.

" Now for the next match." The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board.

Yoshitomi Okano

Vs.

Shinji Haketa

As the Rain and Mist ninja met at the platform, Naruto turned to Kurenai.

" Hey Kurenai- sensei! What was everyone so quiet about when I brought up the thing with Hinata's name!" Naruto said.

Kurenai looked to Kakashi and nodded.

" Naruto, come with me, I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Kurenai said.

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face but followed her. They went to a more secluded area of the balcony.

" Naruto, there's a reason Hinata's last name Hyuuga did not appear on the Board." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at her silently.

" Because she no longer bears it." She continued.

" What? What do you mean?" Naruto said.

" Do you remember, before you both went off on your training that day we were looking for Hinata." She said.

Naruto thought back.

((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))

Naruto was at his favorite ramen stand, chowing down.

" Naruto!" Ino shouted from outside the stand.

Naruto quickly lifted up the flaps of the stand.

"What's wrong!" Naruto said concerned.

" Hinata's gone! Nobody can find her!" she said.

" What?" Naruto said slamming his money on the table and running off.

Most of the rookie nine and their senseis we were all looking allover town.

" Why is she gone?" Naruto asked Chouji.

" All I know is that Kurenai-sensei said she was nowhere to be found." Chouji said.

" I'll take the east part of town!" Naruto said. He then multiplied into a couple dozen clones to advance his search. Naruto was deathly concerned. He prayed that he would find her soon. Minutes turned into hours, and where as some of the ninja thought about returning to the Hokage's quarters and letting the ANBU find her, Naruto continued to search far and wide looking for Hinata. He decided to look in the more mountainous regions where nobody thought to look. Naruto kept looking until he came to small forest area in the mountains. With his fox-like hearing he heard a few whimpers coming from a corner of a boulder. As he came to inspect it there he found Hinata, sitting down with her face buried in her arms crying. Hinata looked up to see Naruto.

" N-Naruto…" Hinata said.

" Hinata, what are you doing all the way up here? Everybody's been looking for you." Naruto said.

He then noticed Hinata had tears in her eyes. Naruto gently knelt by her and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Hinata…what happened….why are you crying?" Naruto said concerned.

" It's….nothing." Hinata said, not wanting to burden Naruto with her problems.

" Damn it! Don't tell me nothing, people don't just cry for no reason!" Naruto said, upset that Hinata won't let him help her.

The reaction just drove Hinata to again bury her face in her arms. Naruto cursed himself for reacting in such a way.

" I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have said it like that. It's just…. You're one of the people I care about and to see you like this……I just want to help." Naruto said.

The corner of Hinata's eye escaped her sleeve looking at Naruto. Naruto sat down beside her.

" OK, Hinata, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I want to do anything I can that would help you right now." Naruto said.

Hinata not being able to hold it in anymore, buried her face into Naruto's chest, putting her arms around his back and grabbing his jacket. Her crying began to intensify into heavy sobs as she cried her heart out. Naruto was taken back by this, this was no small problem, Hinata's tears were of utter devastation. Naruto had never seen anyone cry so hard in his life. Naruto put his hands around Hinata and gently rubbed her back.

"It's OK Hinata, I'm here for you, go ahead and let it out." He said.

The scene of Hinata's crying nearly drove Naruto to shed a tear for her, and he didn't even know why she was crying. The scene lasted for nearly an hour. Naruto knew they should get back soon before everyone would worry. After Hinata stopped crying she came to the realization of exactly whom was holding her. Hinata turned 3 shades of red.

" Come on Hinata, I'll take you back to the Hokage's office." Naruto said helping her up.

Hinata's cheeks and eyes were tinged red from her hard tears. Naruto escorted her back to the village with her leaning against him. The door opened in the Hokage's office and Naruto entered with Hinata by his side. Kurenai darted towards Hinata hugging her tightly..

" Oh Hinata! Are you OK?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata looking down at the floor nodded. " I'm s-sorry for making everyone worry." She said.

" All that's important Hinata is that you're OK." Kurenai said.

Kurenai motioned her head to the Hokage and Tsunade, The Hokage gave the nod for them to go.

" Come on Hinata, let's go." Kurenai said.

Hinata complied. Kurenai turned to Naruto.

" Thank you so much Naruto." Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded, not taking his focus off Hinata.

" Th-thank you Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto bowed to her which shocked everyone because such a gesture is usually not in Naruto's nature.

" Good night Hinata."

Kurenai closed the door behind them. All Naruto could think about was Hinata's devastating crying. This filled him with rage. He had known Hinata for many years, since that time Hinata had never been anything but kind, polite and sweet towards everyone and not to mention smart and hard working. Naruto couldn't figure out who on Earth would want to make Hinata cry like that. Naruto's eyes focused on the Hokage who he was sure knew something.

" All Right! Out With It! Who Made Hinata Cry Like This!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at the Hokage.

" Naruto, you don't need to know that right now. If I tell you it will just enrage you and then you'll go ballistic. I know you well enough by now." Sarutobi said.

Naruto growled, but he knew the Hokage was right. If he told Naruto who it was, Naruto would no doubt go tear his head off. But as far as Naruto knew the only people he knew even had a problem with Hinata was her family. But for her sake he won't do anything until he knows for sure.

" Naruto, you should go home for now, I must discuss something with you tomorrow concerning both you and Hinata." Sarutobi said. (concerns his year of training to come.)

Naruto complied.

(((((((((((End Flashback))))))))))

" Naruto, Hinata's father disowned her that day." Kurenai said.

" What? Why?" Naruto demanded.

" It concerned her loss to Neji from the last exam." She said.

((((((((((((Kurenai's Flashback))))))))))))))

Hinata was standing before Hiashi and the entire main branch, including the elders as they all gave her scowling looks except for one Hyuuga elder who refused to even take part in the meeting. Kurenai was off to the side, observing what the clan had called Hinata for. Hinata had her head down, not even daring to look at her father.

" Hinata, the reason you have been called here concerns your performance in the chunnin exams." Hiashi said.

Hinata and Kurenai knew this was not going to be good.

" Are you aware Hinata, that because of your loss, the branch family is laughing at us behind our backs?" Hiashi scolded.

" Lord Hiashi please, she…" Kurenai started but was cut off by Hiashi.

" You would do best to remain silent! You trained this girl! She's a disgrace!"

Hinata looked at the floor closing her eyes praying this was all a bad dream.

" Hinata, I'm well aware of how strong Neji is! But you are the daughter of the main house! You should have at the very least be able to wound him! But you couldn't even do that!…."

Hiashi continued.

" When a member of the main house is defeated in combat, the main house suffers the same blow! Hinata this is the final humiliation I will tolerate! From this moment on you are no longer my daughter and no longer heir."

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She felt a twist in her heart, almost as though somebody had torn it out. She slowly rose her head to her father, who was disgusted to even look at her. Hiashi turned his back.

" Begone Hinata, from this moment on you no longer even bare the Hyuuga name." Hiashi said.

Kurenai was speechless. She looked over to Hinata and wanted nothing more to hug her and never let go.

Moments later…..

Hinata and Kurenai were leaving the compound, Hinata's former clan was generous enough to allow her to take a few things with her. Kurenai had her arm over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata didn't utter a word.

" It's OK Hinata, you may stay with me as long as you like." Kurenai said.

As Hinata started walking further the pain in her eyes became more and more apparent. As they left the compound Hinata looked back, tears were beginning to stream down her face. She dropped her bag and ran away.

" Hinata!" Kurenai shouted.

((((((((((((((((End Kurenai's Flashback))))))))))))))))))

Naruto stood there just stunned. He couldn't think of a thing to say. But something suddenly came to mind.

"That…..Mother….Fffff…" Naruto started.

" Naruto!" Kurenai said.

Naruto looked over at Neji .Kurenai noticed this.

" It has been announced, that Neji has been engaged to marry Hanabi when she turns 18. Together they will command the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto snapped to Kurenai angry as all hell. Red charka in fact began to emit from his fist.

" Naruto, I understand how you feel, but you must not assault Neji. Doing so will get you disqualified from the tournament." Kurenai said.

Naruto grudgingly agreed. Now praying he gets to fight Neji again in the tournament.

Naruto and Kurenai went back over to their spots at the balcony to watch the remainder of the fight. However Naruto was locked onto Neji, who looked back at him.

" The winner is Shinji Haketa." The Proctor said as the Mist ninja raised his hand in victory.

Next Time

Naruto: I gotta find Hinata and talk to her.

Chouji: What? What kind of match is this?

Naruto: Next Time! Battle of teammates! and comfort to a friend!

More to come…… I eat reviews for breakfast, they got lots of calcium.


	16. Comforting a friend

Note: I don't own Naruto ( no sh Sherlock.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The names sped through the board.

" Wonder who's next, I hope we get this done soon, I'm starving." Chouji said to Ino.

Ino had a small smirk on her face as she shook her head casually.

" _Always thinking with your stomach."_ Ino thought.

Her train of thought however was interrupted when she saw Chouji with a look of horror on his face.

" Chouji, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

She then looked up at the board.

Akimichi Chouji

Vs.

Yamanaka Ino

Ino was completely surprised.

" Ino vs. Chouji? Can they do that Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

" What the heck's up with this? Were on the same team!" Chouji shouted.

" Unfortunately when it comes to the preliminaries, it's every ninja for themselves. Sorry guys but what they're doing is perfectly legal." Asuma said.

Ino and Chouji met on the platform.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei, I wanna go check on Hinata." Naruto said.

" What about the matches Naruto? Don't you want to see the rest of the fights?" Kakashi said.

" Not really, I just want to make sure Hinata's alright." Naruto responded.

" Oh let him go Kakashi." Kurenai said.

Kakashi nodded to her and sighed a little.

" Alright Naruto, but don't be gone for too long." Kakashi said.

" You rock Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he ran off.

He then slapped Kiba on the shoulder.

" Good luck Kiba!" Naruto said.

" Thanks." Kiba said. _"I'm gonna need it."_

**Back on the platform…..**

Ino and Chouji looked at each other.

"Begin." The Proctor said.

Even with the command to start Chouji and Ino hesitated to move. They simply looked at each other, showing that they're disapproval of this match. Naruto is shown running down the stairs.

" I said begin.." The Proctor said.

Both Chouji and Ino simultaneously closed their eyes. At the same time they both raised their hands.

" I forfeit." They both said in unison. Both their eyes snapped open as they realized what the other had done.

" Since both parties have forfeited, neither will advance to the finals." Said the Proctor.

" How could you have forfeited? You Idiot !" Ino shouted.

" You're the idiot! All you had to do was keep your big trap shut and you woulda' won it!" Chouji growled.

" Ino, Chouji up here now!" Asuma commanded.

Ino and Chouji went up, knowing they were going to be punished. Asuma looked at both of them with a disappointing glare.

" Ino, Chouji, it'll be 20 sprints everyday for two weeks." Asuma said.

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this.

" Hey, how come for me it was gonna be everyday til next exam?" He asked.

" This situation was different and you know it Shikamaru, now quiet down, I want to see the next match." Asuma said.

" Man, I always get the shaft." Shikamaru said.

" Don't complain so much." Temari said.

"Well now that that is finished, let us prepare for the next match." The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board as everyone watched. When the names stopped, a smile crept up on Neji's face.

**At the medical ward….. **

Hinata was walking down the hallway of the medical ward after having her burn treated. She turned the corner to see Naruto stop right in front of her.

" Naruto." She said taken by surprise. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Naruto said.

Hinata did her best to hide her blush.

" Oh, I'm fine. My arm's better now, see?" she said holding up her healed arm.

Naruto didn't say anything. His demeanor was serious as he looked into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata was wondering what was on his mind.

"Hinata…." Naruto started. "Kurenai-sensei told me everything."

Hinata was taken back

" Everything?" she asked.

" Everything that happened before we left for training with Matobe-sensei." Naruto said.

Hinata looked down at the floor shamefully. Naruto closed in and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said.

Hinata tried to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

" I… didn't want to burden you with my trivial problems." She said

" Trivial? Hinata what you went through was anything but trivial." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes were beginning to gleam on the verge of tears.

" Besides Hinata…" Naruto said with a smile trying to cheer her up. "…I'm your friend, it's always OK for you to tell me your problems, especially ones as big as this."

A tear just escaped from Hinata's eye. What happened next shocked her. Naruto further closed in and affectionately hugged her. Hinata didn't know how to react.

" Hinata, you're an amazing person…you…you've always been...and I really admire you for how great you are. If your family can't see that then they're blind." Naruto said.

Hinata at that point was doing her best not to cry. As she put her arms around Naruto returning the hug. Minutes passed as they remained hugging. Naruto pulled back his head to make eye contact with Hinata.

" Just know Hinata, I'll always be there for you, and you can always talk to me about anything." Naruto said with a sincere smile.

Hinata's tears began to slowly drift down from her pearl-like eyes as she gazed into Naruto's. It was an odd moment, the two just stood there entranced in each other's gaze.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

" Come on, we should get back to the prelims." Naruto said.

"…..Hai. " Hinata said.

As Naruto and Hinata got back to the arena. They looked up at the board to see

Hyuuga Neji

Vs.

Kanazaki Kenjin

On the platform was Neji and the remaining nin from the Fire Village.

The next match was about to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Neji's strong, but this short nin's no pushover.

Kenjin: Damn it! I told you before about calling me short!

Hinata: Next time. Neji vs. Kenjin. Neji's advanced skill.

More to come……I'll take reviews or money.


	17. Neji's advanced skill,One month to train

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: To clear up some confusion, Koichi and Akane are OC'S. Jirobo is not. Tsunade is Sarutobi's friend and kind of protégé. Shino became the chunnin and Shikamaru did not. Oh, but Sakura's still a bitch. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, Naruto and Neji did not become friends after the first exam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well how lucky am I to get to face Neji Hyuuga?" Kenjin said.

As smirk grew on Neji's face. " If you're anywhere near as weak as your teammates, this fight will be over in a flash." Neji said.

" I'm nothing like Satskue and Toru, I will be the one to return to my village as a chunnin." Kenjin responded.

Neji got into his fighting stance.

" I will show you first-hand, the true power of the Hyuuga clan." Neji said.

" Bring it on, Hyuuga." Kenjin said.

Kenjin got into a crouching stance and produced 6 clones of himself.

" _Shadow clones…." _Naruto thought

" Shadow clones? That's it?" Neji said mockingly.

As two clones attacked Neji, he leaned in to strike their chakra pools. As Neji looked up the two clones he struck were smiling. Neji couldn't figure out why. The two clones then began to glow white and exploded. Neji was thrown back. Both of his arms were singed. Forcing the bandage wrap on his arm to come off.

" As I'm sure you've noticed by now, these aren't what you call shadow clones. They are actually what we call in our village "fire clones". These clones are capable of every attack and jutsu I am. What sets them apart from a regular clone is……well, you've just seen." Kenjin said.

Neji jumped to his feet. As he did 3 more clones jumped towards him. Neji jumped back and pulled out 3 kunai. As the clones advanced, Neji launched a kunai at each one. As each kunai hit it's target, the clones detonated.

" _Neji is usually prone to close combat. But he's going to have to rely on long range attacks to beat this guy." _Sakura thought.

" Clever idea. It's easy to see why you're the prodigy of the legendary Hyuuga clan." Kenjin said.

" Thanks for the compliment….short stuff." Neji said with a sly grin.

Kenjin became infuriated.

" That's it! You just bought your self this!" Kenjin said.

Neji saw just behind him 7 Fire Clones jumping down behind him.

" 8 Trigram Heavenly Spin!" Neji shouted.

Neji then deflected all the clones away, forcing them to detonate. Kenjin stood dumbfounded. Neji noticed his opponent was distracted. Neji ran in for the attack. Striking him with multiple palm strikes.

" Neji is much faster than he was before." Hinata said.

Landing the last blow to his chakra pool, Neji defeated Kenjin.

" You were wrong, you are just like your teammates, weak." Neji said.

" The winner is Neji" The Proctor said.

" Well, it looks like Neji's gonna be joining us." Naruto said to Hinata.

The medic nins came to gather Kenjin, as one came to inspect Neji's arms, Neji ripped his arm away.

" Leave me alone my arms are fine." Neji said.

Neji jumped back up to the balcony. He walked past Hinata and Naruto. As he passed them Neji turned and eyed Naruto.

" Hoping I was gonna lose were you?" Neji said.

' No, I pretty much knew you were going to win." Naruto responded.

" So now you know I'll be in the finals along with you, I am very pleased because I want…." Neji started but was cut off.

" blah,blah,blah. Neji, I got half a mind to bitch-slap you right here in front of everyone right now. So just walk away." Naruto said.

Neji suddenly got up in Naruto's face. Naruto tightened his fist.

" Neji!" Gai said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away.

" You wanna get disqualified right after you won your match?"

Hinata was relieved that the confrontation didn't escalate any further as she was also holding back Naruto by his shoulder.

" Sorry…I shoulda' handled that better." Naruto said to Hinata.

Fact was Naruto was still angry about how the Hyuuga clan just discarded Hinata like she meant nothing.

" Man, always the hot-head huh?" Kiba said to Naruto.

"Now for the next match." The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board.

Inuzuka Kiba

Vs.

Gaara

" Oh God! Are you kidding me?" Kiba shouted.

" Nobody ever got stronger by fighting weak opponents Kiba." Naruto said.

" Oh well, I got some new moves you guys haven't even seen, I just hope I won't get freakin' killed." Kiba said. Jumping down to the floor with Akamaru landing behind him.

Gaara suddenly appeared on the floor.

Kiba looked straight at him.

" Even if you do win Gaara, I'm gonna make you work for it." Kiba said.

Gaara smiled bringing a hand sign to his face.

"Begin." The Proctor said.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back.

" Man beast combonation!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru then transformed into a double of Kiba. Using the four-legged technique they both rushed Gaara. Gaara's sand shield however, was to powerful to penetrate as the two attempted to slash at him.A large tidal wave of sand then slammed against Kiba forcing him back. Akamaru came by his side. They again charged Gaara.

" Fang over Fang technique!" They said in unison.

Gaara's sand shield could not help him this time, as their slashes were too strong and were getting closer to Gaara.

"Wow, Kiba's doing better than I bet even he expected. Look at him go." Naruto said.

" He's really giving Gaara a fight." Hinata said smiling.

The sand gathered around Gaara and formed on his body. But this was not the typical "Sand Armor technique.". This became clear to Kiba and Akamaru as more and more sand was gathering around Gaara. This seemed to be a far more advanced version of the jutsu. Gaara had literllay formed a suit of bulky sand armor to his body. It almost resembled knight's armor. Kiba and Akamaru attempted the "Fang over Fang technique." again. This had no effect as their claws could not seem to penetrate the armor. Kiba and Akamaru gained some distance.

"" Done?" Gaara asked. " Now it's my turn."

Gaara formed sand shuriken from his armor and launched it against the two. Kiba and Akamaru ran to dodge them, which they did successfully.

" Akamaru! This isn't working! We have to do Man-Beast Fusion!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto looked to Kurenai. "Man-Beast Fusion?" Naruto asked.

" Just watch, it's a new technique." Kurenai said.

**Back on the platform...**

Akamaru reverted back to his dog form then started running towards Kiba. Kiba unzipped his jacket and tore open his shirt exposing his torso. Akamaru ran towrds Kiba and jumped into his body, it seemed that Akamaru was actually digging inside Kiba, yet there was no blood. This did it's part in freaking everybody out. Even Gaara stood a little shocked at what he was seeing. As Akamaru finished climbing in, Kiba's torso seemed to return to normal.

" Whoa! What're they doing?" Naruto asked.

Kiba got into a crouching position. Everyone watched to see what was happening, then they heard a deep growl starting to come from Kiba. White fur had begun to grow from Kiba's skin. This was followed by an expansion of size as Kiba grew twice as large, causing his clothing to rip in some parts. This was concluded bu Kiba's eyes turning yellow and forming a black nose like a K-9's.

" What is this?" Neji said watching Kiba with his Byakugan.

Kiba then got onto all fours and growled at Gaara.

" Man-Beast Fusion Technique!" Kiba said in a deep growling voice.

Kiba then ran twicw as fast as before and slashed away at Gaara's armor, causing it to burst into the air.

" no...no way, he's actually penetrating Gaara's armor, that's incredible." Temari said.

Regardless of Kiba's new powerful attacks. The sand retunred to the armor to reinforce it. But Gaara had to act fast or Kiba's strikes will sooner or later kill him. Kiba had already managed to get a few slashes off Gaara. Gaara jumped back and reinforced his armor. As Kiba was coming in for another strike he felt something grab his leg. As Kiba looked down he saw a floor of sand beneath him.

_" Nice job idiot, you fell right into his trap!" _Kiba thought.

The sand then wrapped around Kiba completely enveloping him. Gaara was shown holding his hands up.

" Sand Coffin!" Gaara said.

Hinata gasped. _" Is he going to...?"_ Hinata thought as she remembered what Gaara did to that ninja in the forest last exam

Kiba was shown in Gaara's attack trying to free himself, but even with his new strength, to no avail.

" Proctor..." Gaara started. " As you can see, My opponent is immobilized.I am clearly the winner."

Everybody in the stadium was in awe, they were sure Gaara was going to follow up with the " Sand-Burial technique."

The Proctor agreed.

"The winner of this match is Gaara."

Gaara released the attack. Kiba and Akamaru seperated again. Kiba was pissed that he lost. But as he got back up to the balcony, he was greeted with nothing but compliments.

" Man Kiba, that technique was totally wicked!" Naruto said.

" You did fantastic." Hinata said softly.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

" Good work Kiba, I hope battling Gaara has helped you with your technique."

" Thanks sensei." Kiba said.

" You know no matter how many compliments you get..." Neji said to Kiba off to the side."...It doesen't change the fact that you lost."

Kiba grunted at Neji and turned his attention back to his team.

" This means it's up to you two to win the tournament for our team." Kiba said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling while Hinata rubbed her arm and blushed. The few remaining fights were between the Rain, Grass and Mist nins.(As I've said before, their names are not important cuz I HATE TOO MANY OC'S!). The final matches finished. At the end of the preliminaries, the following genin remained.

**From the Sound village**

Jirobo

Akane Taga

Koichi Higashi

**From the Sand village**

Gaara

**From the Grass village**

Kouji Fukumori

Yasuo Ikura

**From the Rain village**

Natsumi Sakuma

Kazue Ebara

**From the village of the Hidden Mist**

Ichiro Nagai

Nomura Wakamoto

**From the Hidden Leaf village**

Neji Hyuuga

Sakura Haruno

Hinata

Naruto Uzumaki

All the winners of the preliminaries were lined up facing the Hokage. Sarutobi explained the rules of the finals to the genin.

" Now there will be a tournament one month from now, within that month you are all free to train or prepare in any way you can for the tournament you can spend it to further hone your skills or search for information on the other competitors. Now normally at this point we give out numbers to determine who will fight in the first round." A small smirk came onto Sarutobi's face. " However, a problem that most genin make is that they spend their month learning everything they can only about their first opponent. So this year we are going to go with something interesting, instead of assigning numbers, we are going to stay with the Electronic Board process, so it would be in your best interest to find out what you can about all the competitors." Sarutobi said.

" So since it's a tournament, there will be only one who can become a chunin?" Jirobo said.

" Not at all, the reason for this tournament is to observe your individual skill. Such skills will be judged and your qualifications for chunin will go from there. It is possible in fact that all of you will become chunin, conversely it is possible that none of you will." Sarutobi explained.

The genin all understood the rules of the contest.

"One more thing." Sarutobi said strictly. " Until the tournament none of you are to try to harm eachother,any disregard for this rule will result in you immediate disqualification from the tournament."

The genin undrstood the consequences.

" That will be all, good luck to all of you.Dismissed" Sarutobi said.

The genin began to disperse. Sarutobi came over to Hinata who greeted him with a kind smile.

" How is your arm my dear?" Sarutobi asked.

" Oh, it's fine now, the medic nins are incredible." Hinata said.

" Hey Oldman!" Naruto said running to Sarutobi.

" Did'ja see us out there? We cleaned house!" Naruto said.

" Naruto..." Sarutobi started." Still as spastic as always."

Naruto grumbled.

" Well, I must be on my way, good luck to you both." Sarutobi said.

" Thankyou." They said in unison.

Naruto and Hinata walked out the doors where alot of the genin gathered. Kiba walked up to them.

" Man, I'm jealous. You guys get to go to the finals." Kiba said.

" Kiba." said Gaara from behind him.

Kiba turned to face Gaara.They stared for a second. Then Gaara bowed.

" Good match." He said.

Kiba retruned the bow. " Yea, good match."

Ino came over to the group.

" Pardon my boys but let me steal Hinata from you for while." Ino said.

" That's cool, I'll get with you later Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. " I'll see you all later."

Hinata and Ino started to walk away.

" I can't believe you and Sakura are in the finals." Ino said.

" I just...got lucky." Hinata said.

" Luck nothing , you took it to that Fire nin. You earned your win. " Ino said.

" So you won did you?" said an older woman's voice.

Hinata and Ino looked up to see a woman wearing a lovely silk kimono, she had her brown hair put up in a bun. Her most distinct feature were her lavender eyes which clearly showed she was a Hyuuga. Ino was puzzled not knowing who she was. Ino turned to see Hinata looking timidly at the ground almost ashamed with her finger to her lips.

" w...what are y..you doing here Hyuuga-san?" Hinata asked timidly.

" Hanabi and I have come to escort Neji home to begin training immediately with Hiashi." The woman said.

Ino was shocked to see that whatever confidence Hinata had a moment ago seemingly vanished.

" So you won your match, is that a fact?" The woman asked.

"h...hai" Hinata said timidly.(Not a good sign, Hinata was beginning to stutter again.)

" Well, I didn't think it was possible but it would seem you actually came across a ninja more pathetic than you." She said.

Ino was completely shocked, who the hell did this woman think she was?

" Hey!" Ino said coming to Hinata's defense.

Suddenly a hand appeared on Hinata's shoulder. It was her sensei, Kurenai.

" Hyuuga-san, how lovely to see you, is there something I can help you with?" Kurenai said with a certain smugness.

" Oh nothing Kurenai, I was _just congratulating_ your student on her quite literally _unbelievable_ victory. But I am actually here to escort Neji and...oh here he comes right now."

Neji is shown walking with Hanabi close by his side. The woman walked away from the three towards him.

"Come Neji." She asked.

Neji nodded as all three walked back to the Hyuuga manner. Hanabi looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes.

Ino couldn't believe the nerve of that woman.

" Who does that woman think she is?" Ino said.

" She's...Lord Hiashi's wife." Hinata said.

Ino looked to her even more amazed by this news.

Ino saw Hinata continue to look at the ground

_"Hinata...was that your mother_?" Ino thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Alright! One month. Time for training.

Jiraiya: Jiraiya is here!

Naruto: Ero- sennin! Hey, train me!

Jiraiya: (Grumbles)

Naruto: Next Time! Chunin Tournament closes in!

There you all Freakin' Happy!? I made the chap longer!

More to come...I can transform reviews into Chakra!

P.S. I think I went a little overboard with the bitch slap line.


	18. Chuunin Tournament closes in

Note: I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji returned to the compound with Hanabi and her mother. They walked into the dojo where Hiashi was seen practicing the traditional Juuken kata. Hiashi turned to see his family.

" Ahh Neji, You're back, I can only assume you've advanced onto the tournament." Hiashi said.

" Hai Hiashi-sama" Neji replied.

After the last exam, Neji had forgiven Hiashi for the death of his father, and came to terms with the fact that his father made his own choice to die. Since then Neji and Hiashi had bonded and he now respects the Hyuuga leader.

" And Uzumaki ?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai." Neji said.

" Well, you are far better equipped for him this time." Hiashi said.

" and…." Neji started.

Hiashi looked at him puzzled.

" …..Hinata…has also advanced to the tournament." Neji said.

Hiashi was a bit surprised.

" Oh well,……good for her." Hiashi said.

" Neji, let us begin." Hiashi said.

" Hai." Neji responded.

The two began sparring, though Naruto was his target. Neji could not help but think about the bizarre style Hinata was using today.

Later that day….

Naruto and Kakashi were walking around town to see how it had changed. As per usual, most of the villagers who passed by gave him scowling stares or were quick to look away, some were even whispering. Naruto was used to this by now.

" When I'm Hokage, I'll have earned my respect." Naruto thought.

" Come on Kakashi-sensei! Training!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll get to that later, right now I want to get something to eat." Kakashi said.

"(grumble) Do it on your own time!" Naruto protested.

This followed with a bonk to Naruto's head.

" Remember Naruto, above all else, respect your sensei." Kakashi said.

Naruto sulked a bit while rubbing the lump on his head.

" I'll tell you what Naruto, if it will make you feel better, we'll go get ramen." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto snapped his head up, he realized that he had not been to Ichikaru's since he left for training. Naruto's attitude pulled a total 180 as he hugged his teacher for buying him ramen. Kakashi tried to pull him off before he messed up his jacket.

Later at Ichikaru's...

Naruto was slurping up ramen.

" So Naruto, tell me about your training this past year." Kakashi said.

Naruto opened one eye at him. But refused to put down his bowl.

" Oh...you know (slurp) It was pretty intense, but it totally paid off. You know that guy I beat today (slurp)..I was totally playin' around." Naruto said.

Kakashi was shocked._"You were just toying with him?"_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto continued to eat his ramen.

" Matobe-sensei is less mature than me(slurp) but he knows his stuff when it comes to fighting." Naruto said.

" I see, well later I want to see just how far you've progressed." Kakashi said.

Naruto finally put down his bowl.

" Alright! Now you're talkin'!" He said.

Kakashi and Naruto are seen leaving the ramen shop.

" So, all we gotta do is go get Hinata-chan and..." Naruto started.

" Sorry Naruto but we can't involve miss Hinata in our training." Kakashi said.

" What? Why not!?" Naruto demanded.

" Naruto, the whole team concept is now out the window I've already discussed this with Kurenai-chan.She is going to train Hinata and I am going to train you. For all you know, it will be you two facing eachother in the very first round." Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked down at the ground, he knew his sensei had a point.

" Hey, dont be so glum Naruto, look on the bright side. Maybe you'll face someone else the first round and lose." Kakashi said teasingly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at his sensei trying to figure out exactly how that was a bright side.

Kurenai and Hinata were walking through the traing grounds. Kurenai had just finished giving the same explanation to Hinata as to why she and Naruto can't train together.

" Oh, I see..." Hinata said.

" Don't let that stop you from giving your all into your training Hinata." Kurenai said.

"Hai sensei." Hinata said.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and could tell she was still a little shaken up from the confrontation earlier with the Hyuuga woman. Luckily, she knew of only one other Hyuuga that could cheer Hinata up.

" Hinata..." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked up at her.

" What's say we visit Toba-sama before we begin our training.

A big smile came onto Hinata's face, she happily nodded.

**Later**...

Naruto and Kakashi are walking through a forrested area coming to a small waterfall. The closer they got to the waterfall Naruto started to notice a figure a top a small cliff. A smile came onto Naruto's face, for he saw that it was noneother than one of his old teachers Jiraiya. Naruto was about to yell to him until he saw a certain look on his face. It was a look Naruto had seen and been disgusted with many times. Jiraiya's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were focused in one area, which proved to Naruto that Jiraiya was no doubt peeping at women. A sly grin came onto Naruto's face. He decided he'd play a little joke on the hermit.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei, mind if I play a little joke on Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled, anxious to see what kind of prank Naruto had up his sleeve.Jiraiya, who was watching a few women play around by the lake just beyond began hearing the cries of a woman. As he turned around, he saw a young woman drowning in the lake below the waterfall. Jiraiya also happened to notice she had a sexy voice.

" Help! Help!" said the woman in distress.

" HaHa I'll save you!" Jiraiya said taking a superhero-like stance.

Jiraiya jumped down and landed atop the water. He then ran over and pulled the woman out. He then ran her over by the shore. The woman flung her arms around Jiraiya.

" Oh thankyou so much, how can I ever**...repay **you?" The woman asked not yet revealing her face.

" Oh, I'll think of something..." Jiraiya said with a perverted look on his face.

The girl snapped her face up to him to reveal that she had whiskers, shocking Jiraiya. She then pulled on one of his long bangs slamming his head to the ground.

" I knew it! You're still up to your perverted ways!" Naruto shouted, discarding his disguise.

" Ah! You brat that was a horrible joke to play on me!" Jiraiya said propping and putting Naruto in a head-lock.

" I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, I decided to let Naruto have his fun with his prank." Kakashi said coming out from the woods.

Jiraiya grumbled as he finally let go of Naruto.

" Well you're gonna make it up to me brat, your punishment is you have to be in your "Center-fold jutsu" form around me all day." Jiraiya said.

" I'm not doin' that!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi was chuckling to himself.

" Hey Ero-sennin, why don't you stop oogling women and help Kakashi-sensei train me. I'm in the finals of the Chuunin exams. " Naruto said.

" I got better things to do brat, one trainer is enough." Jiraiya said walking away.

" Actually Jiraiya-sama, your council would be appreciated." Kakashi said.

" I got my research to do for my next novel." Jiraiya said.

Suddenly a pair of feminine arms were shown wrapped around Jiraiya.

"Please help me with my training, I'll be soooooo grateful." said a female voice.

A drueling grin came onto Jiraiya's face. He turned to see Naruto in his "Center-fold jutsu" form.

" Well since you asked so nicely..."

**Later...**

Kurenai was being served tea from Hinata, Hinata then poured tea into the cup of another person.

" I am ecstatic to hear that you will be participating in the finals Hinata.You should do very well." Said Toba Hyuuga, Hinata's grandfather.

Hinata blushed "Arigatou, Ojiisan."

" Yes, but we have much to do, There will be very stiff competition." Kurenai said.

" Well then Kurenai, since I know Hiashi along with the rest of the clan is training Neji, I deem it only fair that I assist you with Hinata's training." Toba said.

" Oh, Toba-sama, we would not want to burden you." Kurenai said.

" Not at all, besides, I'm an old man, I've got nothing to do. So I would love to be useful."

" Ojiisan, you're not..." Hinata started.

" Hinata, I know I am, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better." Toba said.

Hinata blushed and nodded to her grandfather.

" I trust my training facilities are to your standards Kurenai." Toba asked.

"Hai" Kurenai responded.

" Then please use my training grounds, they may as well get some use out of them." Toba said.

" Arigatou." said Kurenai.

Kurenai and Hinata spent the night training on the training grounds of Toba Hyuuga's private home.

The next morning Toba Hyuuga awoke to the groans and grunts of his grandaughter outside. He could hear the foot patterns of two people. He got up quickly, he was sure Kureani would not be here at this time in the morning. He started to grow concerned that perhaps somebody was attacking his granddaughter. As he jumped outside he saw a battle between Hinata and ...Hinata, as it would appear that Hinata and a shadow clone were fighting fiercely. Toba gave a sigh of relief. Hinata noticed that her grandfather was awake.

" I apologize Ojiisan, did I wake you?" Hinata and her clone said bowing.

" Oh, it's ok dear, I thought for a moment somebody was attacking you." Toba said.

" Nope, I was just training with myself." Hinata said.

" That's good, I'll be back out momentarily." Toba said as he walked in but suddenly stopped, he turned to his granddaughter.

" Hinata..." He said.

She turned to him.

" I just noticed your stutter is gone." Toba said.

" Oh, yes..I have worked to stop that." Hinata said.

Toba smiled. "Well I am very happy for you." He then walked back inside.

Hinata smiled. Just then her clone almost caught her off-guard luckily she avoided her attack.

**Later, at a restaraunt in town...**

Ino-shika-cho and their sensei were enjoying lunch,except for Ino who seemed to be eating her bowl of rice in an angry fashion.

" You're not still mad about our match are you?" Chouji asked.

" No." Ino said still eating her rice angrily.

Actually Ino was still mad about the woman who talked down to Hinata the other day. Ino presumed her to be Hinata's mother.

" Ahh sensei, why can't we go to Ichikaru's?" Naruto asked coming in with Kakashi.

" Naruto, you can't eat there all the time, you need to have a little variety." Kakashi lectured.

"Yo Kakashi." Asuma called.

Kakashi and Naruto came and sat by the genin team.

" Yo guys what's up?" Naruto said.

The waiter came by to take their order. After that, Naruto noticed Ino was in a grouchy mood.

" Yo Ino-chan, what's up with you?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked over at Naruto.

" It's nothing it's just...this total bitch came and ripped into Hinata-chan after the prelims yesterday, what really makes me mad is that I think it was her mother because she was with Hinata-chan's little sister.To think, to be talked down to like that by your own mother." Ino said.

Naruto leaned back a little with his arms crossed.

" Her name's Motoko Hyuuga, and she's Hanabi's mother, not Hinata-chan's." Naruto said.

Everyone at the table was now curious.

" All I really know is that Hinata-chan's mother died when she was 4. She doesen't really like to talk about her mother so I guess it's a sensitive issue for her." Naruto continued.

" But still, even if it's her stepmother, how could she talk to her like that?" Ino said.

" I don't know, I can't understand half the things that psychotic clan does. I still can't believe that someone like Hinata-chan came from _that _family." Naruto said.

While everyone was listening to Naruto, Chouji took the liberty of snatching the last piece of meat off the grill.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound. Neji jumped back with beads of sweat running down his forehead and breathing hard.

Hiashi was pushing him hard while Hanabi and her mother were watching off to the side.

"See what a strong husband you'll have, Hanabi?" Motoko said.

Hanabi nodded blushing a bit. It was no secret that Hanabi had a bit of a crush on her cousin, and she was ecstatic to hear that they were going to be wed someday even if her father arranged it just so they would produce a strong heir. Neji was also happy about the marriage because for one thing, he would have his caged bird seal removed, he would also realize his father's dream for him by ruling the Hyuuga clan, even if it was along Hanabi's side.Hiashi was just glad that the future of the Hyuuga clan was finally in good hands. Motoko was perhaps the happiest of all, because for starters, her daughter will become heir just as she had always dreamed of for her. Also that she had finally gotten rid of her meddlesome former stepdaughter Hinata, who as far as Motoko was concerned, was nothing but in the way of her dreams. Before Hinata's exile from the clan, Motoko tried to convince Hiashi to put the caged bird seal on her, convinced she would never survive on her own. Toba, Hiashi's father, however convinced him otherwise.

Back at the academy training grounds Sakura was perfecting her assassination wire jutsu by using it to cut through steel bars. She saw Lee practicing crescent kicks against a training dummy, no doubt preparing for the next exam.Meanwhile Jirobo was preparing by lifting mammoth weights while in his transformed state. Akane was practicing her scream attack while Koichi was charging his koto with his own chakra. Back at Naruto's training Jiraiya and Kakashi stood amazed when Naruto showed a transformed state. (Camera only shows back of Naruto's head while he is glowing with red chakra).

_"To think... That he has gained that much control over the Kyuubi's chakra_." Kakashi thought.

" The finals are gonna be quite a show." Jiraiya said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan, let's take a break from training and go have some fun.

Toba: Brat, you think I let just anyone hang around my granddaughter.

Naruto: Chill out old man.I just...

Toba: Why you punk. Some one needs to teach you some manners.

Naruto: Next Time! A challenge from the Hyuuga elder!

Hinata: Ojiisan, Naruto-kun. wait!

More to come.

I could've done this chap. better

Person with the best review gets Naruto for the night, he'll do anything you want, aannyyyythiiiiing.

Naruto: Wait!What!!???


	19. The Hyuuga Elder's challenge

Note: I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks had passed and most of the finalists were finding out what they could about eachother. Naruto has been training hard with Kakashi and Jiraiya. While Hinata trained relentlessly with Kurenai and her grandfather Toba Hyuuga. Gaara spent most nights on the rooftop looking up at the moon. The rest of the genin were all frantically improving their skills.

One day Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage's office for Kakashi. As Kakashi came out Naruto ran over to him.

" Business is over now it's time to train." Naruto said.

" Naruto, I've just been given a mission that takes top priority. I am going to have to leave," Kakashi said.

" A top ranked mission? That's great! When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

" "We" don't leave at all "I" am going on this mission A.S.A.P." Kakashi said.

" Nani!? But a top ranked mission could help me with my training! Come on sensei!" Naruto protested.

" Naruto! The answer is NO and that is final!" Kakashi said uncharacteristicly stern.

Naruto took a step back.

_"Man, he's serious_." Naruto thought.

" Jiraiya-sama will train you here on out for the finals." Kakashi said.

" Well when will you be back?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know, Naruto, I will return when the mission is completed." Kakashi said.

"...OK..." Naruto said with his head down.

"Good luck in the finals." Kakashi said. Kakashi then walked off.

" Arigatou." Naruto said.

Kakashi walked away. He did not want to tell Naruto that the mission involved him.

Later Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Naruto managed to deflect Jiraiya's Rasengan attack while using the Kyuubi's chakra. Jiraiya had also been impressed by Naruto's new Tai-jutsu form.He knew it was no coincindence that Matobe just happened to teach him this form. As Jiraiya and Naruto continued their trianing, Jiraiya was continually checking the time. Finally after a few hours.

" Alright brat, that's enough for today." Jiraiya said.

" Nani?" Naruto said.

" I got other work to do, I can't spend all my time training you. I do have a life you know." Jiraiya said.

" Work? You mean that perverted novel of yours? That's not work." Naruto said in a hissy fit.

" Hey relax brat, we still got some time before the finals. I promise I 'll make it up to you." Jiraiya said leaving.

" You're just gonna go peep at women aren't you?" Naruto said accusingly.

" No, I swear I am not gonna "peep" at women." Jiraiya said in defense.

Truth was Jiraiya's "work" involved attending the Land of Fire swim suit competition which he always gets a front row seat to.

Naruto couldn't believe it, within one day, both his trainers were gone. Naruto decided to go to town and get some ramen to cheer himself up. On his way into town, he ran into Kurenai.

" Yo Kurenai-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, shouldnt' you be training?" Kurenai asked.

"(grumble) Kakashi-sensei is off on some mission he won't tell me about, and Ero-sennin is out doing "work" today from what he says." Naruto said.

"Oh, I see." Kurenai said.

"So how is Hinata-chan doing in her training?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, just fine, actually, she's been doing so well I gave her the night off for all her hard work." Kurenai said._"Actually, the night off is more for me than her, training with her has been wearing me out lately_." she thought to herself.

"Oh." Naruto said.

Kurenai saw an opportunity for her student here. She decided she would help Hinata in her relationship with Naruto.

" You know Naruto, I bet she would like to hang out with friends right now." Kurenai said.

Naruto got what she was implying. Naruto wasn't as oblivious as he was before he left for training.

" That's cool, I could hang out with her tonight, where is she?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai wrote down the address.

" Here, she's at this address." Kurenai said.

Naruto took the address and was on his way.

"Arigatou Kurenai-sensei! See ya!" Naruto said.

Kurenai smiled hoping this would be good for Hinata.

**Later...**

Hinata was now sparring against two clones of herself.

"Oi ! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said walking up to what he believed to be the right address.

Hinata's face fell flush when she heard Naruto's voice. Naruto walked up by the private manner and saw Hinata along with her clones.

((((((Naruto's Flashback)))))))

" By training and sparring with your clones you can attain what you learned and what they learned after they disipate. It is also a great way to work on your offense and defense at the same time." Matobe said to both Naruto and Hinata.

((((((End Naruto's Flashback)))))))

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were training." Naruto said.

"Oh, it's um... fine." Hinata said.

"Kurenai-sensei said you had the night off, and Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei can't train me right now. So I thought maybe you might wanna take a break and go into town tonight." Naruto asked.

Blush filling her cheeks, Hinata was about to give her answer, until...

" Ahem!" Toba said standing outside his doorway.

Hinata and Naruto looked over at Toba. Because of his eyes, Naruto knew right away it was a Hyuuga.

"Excuse me young man, but my grandaughter is trying to train right now. You're interrupting!" Toba said.

" Jeeze, what's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Ojiisan, I don't think you've met Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying to get the two on good terms.

" Oh yes,... Naruto." Toba said.

Toba then walked over and circled around Naruto, inspecting him in a way. Toba then stopped.

" Hm, I see no talent whatsoever." Toba said.

" NANI!!?" Naruto said enraged.

A smirk came on Toba's face.

" Listen old man! I'm in the finals of the chuunin exams! Can a person with no talent do that!? Well can he!?" Naruto shouted.

Toba was amused by the boy's anger.

" Ojiisan, Naruto-kun had the night off and wanted to see if I wanted to do anything tonight." Hinata said blushing a bit.

Toba was a bit surprised. The way Hinata put it, it sounded like a date to him. Considering Toba's overprotective nature of his granddaughter, He was not about let this happen without first testing the boy. Such Hyuuga customs are usually left up to the father, but since Hinata was no longer Hiashi's concern, Toba would take it upon himself to do it.

" Listen punk, I don't like when talentless hacks waste my granddaughter's time when she could be spending it training. So I'll tell you what. We'll have a friendly little match. If you win, you can go with my grandaughter tonight. If you lose, you don't bug her until the day of the tournament." Toba said.

" Are you kidding? One punch from me and you'll turn into dust." Naruto boasted.

" Think so? Why not find out?" Toba said gesturing his hand to invite Naruto over to the sparring arena.

Naruto complied running onto the battleground. Hinata was at an impass. Here, her crush and her grandfather were about to fight over her going out.

" So young yet so eager to die." Toba said mockingly.

" Naah, I just wanna beat ya quick so me and Hinata-chan can leave." Naruto said getting into his stance.

" Have it your way. Byakugan!" Toba said getting into traditional Hyuuga kata stance.

Hinata just stood to the side praying nobody gets hurt.

" Ready?" Naruto asked.

" Begin." Toba said.

Naruto then ran at Toba to deliver a kick to his side. Toba however managed to block it. Naruto spun around to catch him with an elbow. But Toba bent back and avoided the strike.

_" Damn. This old guy's not too bad."_ Naruto thought.

While Naruto was distracted Toba regained his balance and performed 3 palm strikes on Naurto's chest. Naruto jumped back to avoid getting struck again.

" So, you managed to make it to the finals yet you can't dodge such simple attacks. What happened, did your opponent have a heart attack or something?" Toba said.

" Laugh while you can, no way I'm gonna lose here. I meet each challenege with only succeding in mind . Cuz one day...I'm gonna be Hokage." Naruto said.

Toba seemed surprised to hear this from some one so young.

Naruto picked up his head to reveal his crimson eyes. He then ran at Toba at such a speed that even with his Byakugan, Toba could not follow it. Naruto then grabbed Toba by with one hand and flipped him. Toba however landed on his feet, Toba then attempted the 64 palm strikes on Naruto.

"2 Palms!" Toba shouted but Naruto parried his strikes.

"4 Palms!" again they were parried.

"8 Palms!" Parried again.

"16 Palms!" again parried.

Hinata had her hands over her face not daring to look.

"32 Palms!" once again parried.

" 64 Palms!" Parried once more.

Naruto then grabbed Toba by his collar and threw him at least 20 feet. Luckily Toba landed on his feet. As Toba looked up, he saw Naruto was gone. Even with his 359 degree Byakugan, Toba could not spot Naruto.

" Where are you?" Toba said loudly.

" I'm right here." Naruto said in a cool manner as he was back to back against Toba.

Toba was quite impressed. Toba lowered his arms and smiled.

" You managed to get me right in my blind spot. Not bad kid." Toba said.

" You're pretty good to." Naruto said.

Toba turned around to face Naruto. He then looked over to Hinata.

" Very well, Hinata you may go with him, have fun but don't be gone too late." Toba said with a smile.

Hinata was happy nobody got hurt. She happily walked over to Naruto and Toba. Hinata bowed to to her grandfather then started walking toward the open gate. She turned back to wave to her grandfather.

" Arigatou Ojiisan. I'll be back soon." Hinata said.

Toba waved goodbye to her.

" Sorry about that Naruto-kun, but my grandfather is protective of me." Hinata said.

" It's cool Hinata-chan, man he's really somethin'." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

" So I take it...He's a Hyuuga?" Naruto asked.

Hinata slowly nodded. " Yes he is the former leader of the Hyuuga clan before he passed the responsibility down to Hiashi-sama." She said.

" So...but..." Naruto started.

" Yes, though it's true I was exiled from the clan, he still views me as his granddaughter." Hinata said.

" Ohhh, I see." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. " Well he seems pretty nice."

" Arigatou. He is." Hinata said.

" So, wanna go get ramen?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled timidly and nodded.

The two went over to Ichikaru's and talked a while about who to look out for at the finals. Naruto talked about the list of the people he hopes he gets to fight (besides Neji). One of them was that Jirobo guy. Hinata took the liberty of telling Naruto about some of the things the Higashi clan was capable of from what she had been told. After Ichikaru's, the two genin walked around the village commenting on some of the things that changed while they had been away. Until Naruto saw a new feature near one of the shops. He gasped.

"Hinata-chan! Check it out!" Naruto said pointing in it's direction.

Hinata looked over and saw a Dance Dance Revolution machine.Naruto was ecstatic, he had heard alot about this game but never even seen it. Hinata had also been a bit anxious to play this game. They both went over and read the directions on how to play and were happy to see that two could play at once. Naruto popped in the coins and started the game.

Machine: Select Music!

They picked a fast paced Japanese song.

Machine: Are ya ready to play?

Naruto and Hinata got into their positions. The music started palying. Naruto and Hinata were doing their best to step with the beat. While Hinata seemed to be doing fine, Naruto seemd to be having a bit of difficulty. Soon Hinata was getting perfects on nearly every step while Naruto was lucky to get a few goods and an occasional perfect. At the end the machine tallied the scores.

First was Hinata's grade (A)

Machine: Congratulations! You Nailed It!

Hinata smiled while blushing.

" Awesome Hinata-chan! Hey what about my grade?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's Grade (D)

Machine: Noooooo! Did you do your best?

Naruto grumbled, Hinata laughed a bit and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him, which worked because his trademark grin flipped on like a light switch. Hinata just then noticed something.

_" Am...I...putting my hands...on Naruto-kun_!?" Hinata screamed in her mind.

" Yo Hinata-chan you wanna keep playing or go do something else?" Naruto asked.

Hinata got a hold of her senses.

" Oh um , I wouldnt' mind doing soemthing else." Hinata said.

" OK, good , 'cuz I don't need this machine giving me attitude all night." Naruto said jokingly.

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk through Konohakugare. They eventually found their way at the top of the Hokage mountain, gazing down upon the lit up village.

"Looks really nice doesen't it?" Naruto said.

"It's beautiful..." Hinata said ahving never seen the village this way before.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Hinata. He liked how the lights of the village gleemed in Hinata's pearl-escent eyes. They sat there for a while taking in the scene and enjoying eachother's company. Suddnely Hinata found out what time it was.

" Oh Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but it's getting late, I wouldn't want to make Ojiisan worry." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled.

" Yea you're right, I wouldn't want him to fight me again." He chuckled.

Hinata smiled as they were walking atop the Hokage monument.

" I had alot of fun tonight." Naruto said.

" Me to, I am happy that you asked to go with you tonight Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" Of course Hinata-chan, it just wouldn't be fun without you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

" Just like it would be no fun without me, right?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, I'd manage." Hinata said surprisingly joking with the blond genin.

" Oh thats it!" Naruto said as he started tickling Hinata on her sides.

"no no no no no! Haha! Don't! I'm ticklish!" Hinata pleaded with a beet red face.

" That's right! This is my "funny-bone jutsu"! opponents stand no chance against it!" Naruto said.

"Haha! I give! I give!" Hinata said.

Naruto released his "new jutsu".

" But seriously Naruto-kun. I would not have had such a good time without you." Hinata said with the effects of Naruto's tickle attack still on her.

Later the two returned to Toba Hyuuga's manner.

"Goodnight." Hinata said softly.

" Goodnight." Naruto said in return.

Naruto watched Hinata go inside. He then turned to go home when suddenly Toba Hyuuga appeared in front of him. Naruto didn't even sense him.

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you up?" Naruto said.

" No, I was just about to go to bed in fact." Toba said.

" Sorry if I brought her back too late." Naruto said.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you brought her back before midnight. I just wanted to tell you sorry about earlier, I just wanted to test your character." Toba said.

Naruto looked at him puzzled.

" And the only way to do that was to fight me?" Naruto asked

" Oh yes, from my experience the best way to test an individual's character is in combat. Be sure to remember that." Toba said.

Naruto smiled. There were now 2 people of the Hyuuga clan that he liked.Naruto looked back, then looked back to Toba.

" You got an amazing granddaughter." Naruto said.

"She works very hard, it was not easy for her growing up in the Hyuuga clan." Toba said.

" You know, don't take this the wrong way, but the overall demeanor of the clan seems dominant and a little confrontational. Soooo how exactly does someone with Hinata-chan's personality come from a family like that?" Naruto asked.

Toba took a seat on a bench near a tree.

" Well, I would have to say she takes after her mother." Toba expalined.

Naruto was now curious.

" You see, Though Hinata had only a year ago been exiled from the Hyuuga clan, the fact is...her merit as heir was called into question before she was even born." Toba started.

Naruto looked at him surprised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: Why would Hinata-chan's eligibility as heir be in question before she's even born?

Toba: There is a history behind it.

Naruto: Next Time. Her name is Emi. The truth about Hinata's past.

More coming...

Again, I could have writen this chapter better. Bear with me.

I'm goin' trick or treatin' and I don't want no damn candy, I want reviews!


	20. The truth of Hinata's past

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Look I'm no biologist but I did the best I could with how it works in the Hyuuga clan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood there as Toba sat on the bench near the tree.

" Hinata does not like to talk about this so I would appreciate it if you repeated this to no one." Toba said.

Naruto nodded.

" Now to get into Hinata's story I must first take you back to the beginning." Toba said.

" You see, in the Hyuuga clan we have a series of traditions. One tradition that is iron clad is that the heir of the main household is married to one of full Hyuuga blood. We do this to guarantee that the next heir possesses the Byakugan bloodlimit. This is where the branch household comes in. Maidens or suitors are selected from the branch house. They are judged on skill, poise, and lineage. The one that is found most suitable has their branch seal removed and become engaged to marry the heir of the main house." Toba said.

" Eww, but they're like….family. I know that's not a good thing, something with genetics or somethin'." Naruto said.

" Yes, well we have our ways around that. We have been doing it for generations to ensure the survival of the blood-limit." Toba said. " But anyway now that you know that we can proceed with the story.

((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))

Toba: Hiashi was a young man, and had just been leader of the Hyuuga clan for but a few years. He had just come back from a long-term mission representing the Hyuuga clan in it's peace treaty with the Hidden Cloud village.

Hiashi along with a group of branch members came home to the Hyuuga compound. At the front, he was greeted by the entire Hyuuga clan , both main and branch house.

"Hiashi, welcome home." His mother said coming in to hug him.

" It has been so long." Toba said. "You are looking very well."

" Arigatou Otousan." Hiashi said.

Hizashi came over and bowed to Hiashi. As Hiashi came inside he was greeted by two maids. He noticed a third was missing.

" Oh, where is Yoko-chan? Hiashi asked.

" Oh, I hate to say Hiashi, she no longer works for us." Toba explained.

" Nani?" Hiashi said.

" Yes, she apparently had to go back home." Toba said.

Hiashi understood. Just then they all heard a foot pattern racing to the foyer floor.

"Gomen Gomen Toba-sama, I had to take the food off the stove and…." She said but stopped when she laid her eyes on Hiashi.

She froze dead in her tracks. Blush filled her face.

"It is OK Emi-chan, I would like you to meet my son Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan." Toba said proudly.

Hiashi's breath was taken away. He did not let it shake his composure. But he was shocked none the less. The woman in front of him had long indigo hair. Her skin was light but by no means pale. He was taken back by her deep violet eyes. One thing Hiashi certainly did not miss was her gorgeous figure. She appeared to be around his age. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hiashi, this is Emi-chan. Since you have been away she has filled Yoko-chan's spot as our third maid." Toba said.

Hiashi courteously bowed. The new maid blushed. She came over and bowed to Hiashi.

" It is an honor t-to finally meet you Hiashi-s-sama. I look forward to serving you the best I can." Emi said.

Hiashi noticed that the new maid stuttered a bit. He wondered if it was because she liked him. As the following weeks passed, Hiashi had begun to take more and more of a liking to the new maid.

One night the Hiashi had come back from a meeting with the council. He arrived in the kitchen area where he saw Emi cleaning the dishes.

" Oh, Hiashi-sama, I did not hear you come in. may I prepare you some tea?" Emi asked.

Hiashi smiled and nodded. Emi had brought the kettle and cup over to Hiashi and gracefully poured it. Hiashi was impressed by her graceful movements.

" Emi-chan, why don't you take a break and join me." Hiashi asked.

This caused Emi to blush, but she complied, sitting by Hiashi.

" So where are you from if I may ask?" Hiashi said.

" Oh, well I have been living in K-Konohakagure for about 7 years now. I moved here from the Village Hidden in the Grass when I was 16." She explained.

" I see, and you like it here?" Hiashi asked.

" Oh, y-yes I have made many friends here." She said.

" That's good and how has your experience working here been so far?" Hiashi asked.

" It has been quite enjoyable in fact. Your parents are very nice along with the rest of your family." She said.

" _What family are you talking about?"_ Hiashi mused to himself knowing how strict his parents are.

" So you were in The Hidden Cloud village these past few years? Weren't you scared?" Emi asked.

" Of course not, as head of the Hyuuga clan I can never afford to be scared." Hiashi said, trying to in his own way impress the maid.

" Wow, I wish I could be brave like you." Emi said.

Hiashi smiled at her. He loved the sound of her soft-spoken voice.

" So you must be excited about your marriage to Motoko-sama. Your mother says she is to turn 18 within a matter of months." Emi said.

The smile faded off Hiashi. He wondered what would prompt Emi to bring up his arranged marriage.

" Well.. yes I am. She was viewed as the most promising candidate from the branch family. We will no doubt have an excellent heir." Hiashi said.

Emi smiled at Hiashi. " Yes, well I had better return to work, I would not want to be scolded."

Emi got up and bowed to Hiashi. Hiashi got up and returned the bow. She then went into the next room. Hiashi wasn't sure what he was feeling then. He knew he liked Emi, but he also knew that there was no way there could ever be anything between them especially since he is to marry soon. Still , he could not shake the feeling. As the weeks passed, Hiashi's feelings towards Emi grew stronger, and Emi showed signs that she liked Hiashi as well but kept them secret because she knew there was no way they could ever be together. Motoko was spending more time around the main house since she would soon be head mistress of it. She did not like the vibe she felt between Hiashi and the maid. Motoko in fact one time intentionally dropped a tea cup right in front of Emi and commanded her to clean it up, which Emi did promptly to avoid any confrontation.

A month later…… 

Emi was in her small apartment of Konohakagure folding her laundry until she heard a knock at her door. When she answered it she saw Hiashi standing outside her door.

" Hiashi-sama? Oh my, what are you doing here?" Emi asked.

" I heard that Motoko-chan scolded you today and I wanted to see if you were alright." Hiashi said.

" Oh yes, I'm fine, it was my fault really." Emi said.

" Oh, well I'm glad to see you're not upset." Hiashi said.

As Hiashi was about to leave he saw that it was beginning to rain and Hiashi was without an umbrella.

" Oh my, Hiashi-sama, you can't go out in this rain. Won't you come in for a bit until it clears up?" Emi said.

Hiashi turned and looked at her for a minute, wondering if it was a good idea. Though he should have known better, he complied. The two talked at Emi's table waiting for the tea to be ready. When it was, Hiashi insisted on getting the teapot for Emi.

" You have done it for me a thousand times. Let me do it for you just once." Hiashi asked.

Amused by his gesture Emi let him. Unfortunately due to Hiashi's clumsiness, he burned his hand on the stove.

" Hiashi-sama!" Emi yelled running over to him.

She grabbed his hand to inspect it. Luckily it was only a slight burn. Emi quickly grabbed the washcloth on her sink and ran it under cold water. She then wrapped it around Hiashi's hand. Both of them noticed that even though they have known each other for months, this was the first time they actually made physical contact. Hiashi enjoyed the soft touch of Emi's hands and any pain he sustained from the stove suddenly vanished. Emi was about to pull her hand away to get some ice but Hiashi's hand clasped onto hers. Emi's face turned redder than a cherry as she looked up at Hiashi. Her violet eyes meeting his lavender ones.

" Hiashi-sama…..we…no…we can't." Emi said.

" Why……" Hiashi responded.

" You are to be married….we absolutely…." Emi began but was stopped when Hiashi's lips met hers.

Emi knew she should have pulled away but couldn't, the feelings she had for Hiashi poured out as she returned his sentiments.

(Toba: That was when Hiashi's relationship with Emi began. For a few months they had been having an affair and have been successfully hiding it from everyone until one day…….)

" Are you sure?" Hiashi asked.

Emi nodded to him. " I found out from the doctor yesterday. I am with child."

Hiashi leaned back against a wall bringing his hand to his mouth.

" What are we going to do?" Hiashi asked.

" I could possibly make them believe that it is someone else's child." Emi suggested.

" Emi-chan, it is not that simple, if the child is born with the blood-limit people will know you had a child with someone of the Hyuuga clan. Plus everyone knows you have no publicly known boyfriend." Hiashi said.

Emi looked at the ground.

" Emi-chan…. Is it possible you could have the child…….ab-" Hiashi started.

" No Hiashi-kun! I want to have this child!" Emi yelled guarding her midsection as a sign of protection.

This shocked Hiashi because Emi had never spoken in such a tone before which showed she was dead serious about having the child.

" Hiashi-kun, there seems to be only one choice left. We must reveal to your parents about our affair and our child." Emi said.

A cold sweat came down Hiashi's forehead. He couldn't imagine how his father would react to this. Though Hiashi was the leader of the Hyuuga clan, he still had tremendous respect and fear of his father. Hiashi looked at the ground sweating, he was deeply afraid of what the repercussions would be of his act. Emi came over and hugged Hiashi.

" We will get through this Hiashi-kun." Emi said.

Days later Both Emi and Hiashi were present before his parents. They had just told them everything about their affair and their child. Hiashi's mother brought her hand to her mouth in horror, almost as if some one had told her she was going to die tomorrow. Toba looked at Hiashi in deep disappointment for his foolish actions.

" Well Hiashi what do you intend to do now?" Toba said to Hiashi as if he were a 10 year old.

Emi looked down deeply ashamed. She was not sorry that she had a child but wished she could have had it under different circumstances.

" Otousan, I….don't know." Was all Hiashi could say.

" You don't know? That's your response!? Do you have any idea what you may have jeopardized from your actions!?" Toba said angrily.

Toba regained his composure, knowing getting angry won't remedy the problem.

" Emi, please return home, I would like to talk to my son. We will contact you soon." Toba said.

Emi looked over at Hiashi, complied and left. As Emi was walking she saw Motoko standing in the hallway with her arms crossed. She knew everything. Motoko was tempted to kill Emi right then and there. Emi walked by her not daring to make eye contact.

Hiashi finally brought himself to make eye contact with his father.

" Hiashi….when the child is born we will inspect it, if we discover it has the full capabilities of the Byakugan you **WILL** raise the child as your own." Toba stated.

Toba's wife looked at him shocked. She was clearly opposed to the idea.

" What about Motoko-chan? She is to be Hiashi's wife and mother of his child. Much hard work has gone into grooming her to be wife of the head of the clan." Toba's wife said to him.

Toba looked down seriously in thought.

" Hiashi…..do you love Emi-chan?" Toba asked.

Hiashi was hesitant. With all this pressure building around him he was not sure what he felt anymore.

" Hiashi, I asked you a question." Toba said.

" I believe I do." Hiashi said somewhat half-heartedly.

Toba looked to his wife.

" We will see what we do, it depends on the child. If it possesses the Byakugan then Hiashi should marry Emi-chan. If not, the marriage between Hiashi and Motoko-chan will still commence." Toba said.

For the mean-time the marriage between Motoko and Hiashi was put on hold until they discovered if the child possessed the blood-limit. The devastation and humiliation Motoko felt was unimaginable. She could not believe that her fiance' had risked everything over a maid. It made her resent Emi deeply, she even prayed that Emi would have a miscarriage. However, months later a 6pnd 4 ounce Hyuuga came crying into the world. Toba , his wife and Hiashi were present in the delivery room as Emi lay in bed holding her newborn baby. Toba looked over to see his new granddaughter. When she opened her eyes she revealed her pearl-escent orbs. The child possessed the blood-limit.

" My god look at her, she's just …..perfect." Toba said in an adoring tone.

Hiashi and his mother smiled but Toba seemed to be happiest of all. Regardless of the circumstances of her coming into this world. Toba could not be any happier with his grandchild. The baby girl looked over to her grandfather and gave a smile.

" Haha, I see she likes me." Toba said.

Emi was incredibly happy. She looked over to the Hyuugas.

" Hiashi-kun, I know you had an idea for a name but I was hoping I would be able to name her." Emi said.

" What do you want to name her?" Hiashi asked.

" I'd like to name her after my big sister, she….unfortunately died from an attack on the Hidden Grass village many years ago." Emi said.

Hiashi looked to his father who nodded yes to the request. Hiashi in turn and nodded to Emi.

" Arigatou." Emi said.

Emi brought her child closer to her causing their eyes to meet.

" Welcome to the world….Hinata…." Emi said.

(((((((Cut Flashback)))))))))))

" Whoa." Naruto said.

" Yes, the situation between Hiashi and Emi-chan caused great turmoil in the clan.Nobody believed the child should be heir because she was not of full Hyuuga blood.Still though, I made sure Hiashi took care of his responsibilities. He married Emi-chan and they raised Hinata.Motoko unfortunately was doomed to remain the branch house, which certainly did not set well with my wife. As the years passed Hinata had taken very much after her mother, she was shy and soft-spoken. The elders believed right away that she could never make a proper heir. But I told them to have faith."

((((((((((((Resume Flashback))))))))))))

At 3 years old Hinata loved her father but was especially attatched to her mother. They spent many days tending the garden together. Though Emi was now technically the head mistress of the main house, she pretty much resumed her duties as a maid. Many people in the clan thought this was an absolute joke. The idea, a maid as the head mistress of the most powerful clan in Konohakagure. Hiashi did not seem to be quite the same man he was. he felt deep down that his feelings jeopardized the clan's future. But he tried to be a good husband and father. He trained his daughter on a daily basis hoping that she would at least show some promise as a fighter. Her skills however proved to be just medeocre for a girl of her age. Neji even teased her once, calling her weak. Regardless, Emi thought Hinata was perfect the way she is. Things seemed to be going ok in the family then one night.

" Hiashi-kun!" Emi yelled running down the hallway.

" Emi-chan what is it?" Hiashi said concerned.

" Hinata, she's gone! I went to go check on her and she's not in her room. She's not anywhere in the house!" Emi said beginning to cry.

Hiashi immediately activated his Byakugan and searched for Hinata, he called for assistance of the whole house. That was when Hiashi killed the ninja from the Hidden Cloud village who attempted to kidnapp Hinata. Later Emi was cradling Hinata in her arms, thanking God she was not hurt. Hiashi suggested they go get some rest.

" I would like her to sleep in our room please Hiashi-kun." Emi said.

Hiashi nodded in agreement. That was the night Hizashi gave up his life for his brother. After that, Hiashi seemd to become a little distant from Emi and even a little from Hinata. From that point things seemed to slide down hill. Hiashi was growing more cold and strict and he was becoming more and more impatient with Hinata's mistakes in training. Emi was growing concerned at what Hiashi was becoming. He was no longer the person she fell in love with. But she stayed for the sake of Hinata. But one day Emi fell deathly ill. When diagnosed she was informed her disease was terminal. The doctors told her she had no more than 4 months, but she lasted nearly a year. Her daughter spent time with her everyday as she lay in her death bed.

" Hinata, I am sorry to say I do not have much time left in this world. But I want you to know I love you very much. You are the most important thing in this world to me. Just remember Hinata...be a good girl." Emi started.

Hinata held her hand as she listened with tears in her eyes. Her mother, her entire world, was slowly slipping away. Within a matter of weeks Hinata's mother passed away. Hiashi did seem to be completely distraught over it but Hinata was devastated. Her only comfort was her grandfather. Months later, Hiashi's mother said that he should consider re-marriage. Motoko was of course whom she had in mind. Hiashi agreed. Hiashi and Motoko were soon married.

As time passed Motoko showed no interest of bonding with Hinata. Soon after, Motoko gave news that she was with child. Months passed and their child was born. Hanabi was her name. Hinata was at first excited about having a baby sister. However Motoko believed that the Hyuuga family needed only one daughter which she felt should obviously be Hanabi because she was of full Hyuuga blood, just as the clan had intended. Hiashi had similar sentiments. As years passed Hiashi was spending more and more time with Hanabi and less time with Hinata. Motoko spent absolutely no time with Hinata and spent much time training and grooming her own daughter to be strong. Feeling she was being ignored because there was something wrong with her, Hinata became self-loathing and un-confident in herself. Toba seemed to be the only one who still cared about Hinata.

((((((((((((((((End Flashback))))))))))))))))

Naruto stood there, he couldn't believe it. He had no idea Hinata had been through such turmoil. Even in thier year of training together.

" Don't take this the wrong way Hyuuga-san. But your son...is heartless." Naruto said.

Toba looked at Naruto. He would never want to admit it but he could not fully dispute the comment.

" I mean to do that to your own daughter..." Naruto got angry.

Having never had a family, it was a sensitive issue for Naruto. For someone who is fortunate enough to have family just discard them like that. Let's just say it was a good thing Hiashi was not near by. Naruto looked up at Toba.

" Why tell me all this?" Naruto asked.

" Because, my granddaughter seems to trust you, and I think you're not all that bad myself.Plus you wanted to know why Hinata is the way she is. Now you do." Toba stated.

Back in the private home, Hinata was sound asleep.

"Man, thanks Hyuuga-san. I'm really glad I got to meet someone as cool as you. No matter how old you are."

A tick raised above Toba's head, but he let the comment slide.

" You had better get home you don't want to be out too late." Toba suggested.

Naruto agreed and bowed to Toba as he left. As Naruto ran off, Toba watched him and smiled.

_"You're some kid, Naruto Uzumaki."_ Toba thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: Alright! The big day is here! Time to seperate the champs from the chumps!

Iruka: Just make sure someone doesen't seperate your head from you body, Naruto.

Naruto: Haha! Thanks Sensei!

Naruto: Next Time! The Tournament Begins!

I think there were some holes in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway.

You know the drill, person with the best review gets ten whole yen.

(Pulls out shiny coin from pocket)

Everyone: "ooooooooo."


	21. The Big Day! The Tournament Begins!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The contestants final day of training.)

Naruto was battling a clone of himself as Jiraiya watched from the sides. They both were traveling at high-speed clawing at each other. Akane was practicing her shuriken throw. Koichi simply sat by a tree somewhere playing a melody he had just written. Sakura was measuring just how far she could reach her assassination wires. Jirobo was slamming his fists against a cliff causing craters to form. Gaara was standing atop a rock near Jirobo, watching him without Jirobo noticing. Neji was sparring against 2 Hyuuga branch members as Hiashi, his wife and daughter watched from the side impressed by Neji's progress within a month. Meanwhile Hinata was surrounded by three clones of herself. They had apparently been fighting fiercely for a while as all of them were breathing heavily from exhaustion. Finally, the Hinata in the middle swooped in and struck the chakra pools of all 3 clones, causing them to dissipate in bursts of rose pedals, a method she picked up from her sensei. She then stood smiling as her grandfather and Kurenai watched from the side. All the contestants were making good use of their final day of training. That night Hiashi lit an incent on a shrine under a picture of his brother Hizashi.

" Nii-san, I wish you could be here to see the warrior Neji has become, He will no doubt make an excellent leader to the Hyuuga clan. His abilities exceed anything we could have dreamed of. I know nothing I do will repay you for your act, but I promise, your dream for Neji will be realized." Hiashi said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Jiraiya stood atop a lake watching the sunset as the final day of training was coming to a close.

" Go get some rest brat. You got a big day tomorrow." Jiraiya said.

" Right! But I'm so psyched, I don't know if I can sleep." Naruto said.

" Oh well let me help you out with that." Jiraiya said

Just then Jiraiya pulled out a small fistful of sleep dust and without warning threw it in Naruto's face.

" Hey! What the…..hell…..damn you…..ero-sennin……" Naruto said drousily but fell asleep.

Jiraiya grabbed him just before he fell so he wouldn't go in the water.

" Sorry kid, but you gotta get your rest for tomorrow. You're gonna need every bit of it." Jiraiya said.

Back at the Konohakagure cemetery. Hinata is shown putting her hand on a gravestone. On it is the marking. "Emi Hyuuga."

"Mother, please give me the strength to push forward tomorrow." Hinata said to herself.

That night Gaara was looking up at the moon. Suddenly, Gaara's senses snapped to full alert. A dark ominous presence was near him. Whatever it was, it was powerful, at first he thought it might have been Naruto, Gaara decided to check it out. Two mysterious figures were walking through the woods, suddenly Gaara appeared behind them. The two figures stopped. Gaara discovered that the presence was not Naruto.

" Who are you? I know you don't belong to this village." Gaara said.

One of the gentlemen turned around and exposed a pair of deep red eyes. But not just any red eyes, eyes containing the Sharingan. Gaara was surprised.

" _Those eyes…their like Uchiha's." _ Gaara thought.

Gaara's sand came to his defense forming a shield around him.

" Your move." Gaara said.

(cut scene.)

**The next morning, the big day….. **

Kurenai walked up to Toba Hyuuga's private home. Toba was seen on the porch of his home, awaiting Hinata to come out.

" Good morning Toba-sama, Hinata-chan almost ready?" Kurenai asked.

Toba nodded with a smile. Kurenai came and knelt before him.

" I appreciate everything you have done for us Toba-sama. I hope you will not suffer any repercussions from the clan for your helping Hinata-chan." Kurenai said.

" Not to worry Kurenai, my son knows full well, he doesn't tell **Me** what to do." Toba said smiling.

Just then Hinata came out the door. She was dressed in a pink winter coat with tan underclothes. (Note: Her second costume in clash of ninja 2.)

" Pink?….Not very intimidating." Kurenai said.

" Oh….should I change?" Hinata asked.

" Haha, no don't worry." Kurenai said.

Hinata, Toba and Kurenai were then on their way to the tournament stadium. Toba was a bit concerned.

" _What if she has to fight Neji? Hinata has dramatically improved but against Neji? I don't know."_ Toba thought.

" Yo Hinata-chan!" said a loud voice from behind them. It was Naruto running up with Jiraiya by his side.

" Naruto-kun…." Hinata said with some blush filling her face.

" Hey Hinata-chan, are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled and raised his fist in the air as he led the way.

" All right! Here we go!" Naruto said.

" _Man, this kid's energy…" _ Kurenai thought.

As Hinata was walking side by side with Naruto, Naruto turned his head to Toba, Kurenai and Jiraiya.

" Hey! Don't you old folks lag behind!" Naruto said.

Just then a record for Naruto abuse was set as 3 fists bopped the back of Naruto's head at the exact same time. Forming a giant lump.

"Oww, Hey I gotta fight today, I can't afford any injuries." Naruto said.

Naruto noticed Hinata had her head down, but her eyes seemed focused. She was determined to do her best in the finals. Naruto playfully shoved against her. Causing Hinata to blush. Naruto blushed a bit as well.

" Don't be so stiff." Naruto said playfully.

Hinata laughed a bit, deciding to take Naruto's advice. Jiraiya saw how Naruto was acting with Hinata.

"_Well well brat, getting flirty are we?"_ Jiraiya thought.

The group soon reached and entered the tournament stadium. Hinata was taken back by the vastness of the arena on ground level. Last time she was a spectator in the stands but to actually see the arena at this angle, knowing she was going to compete in it, it was an overwhelming feeling.

" Hinata-chan! Naruto!" Kiba shouted running over to them with Shino by his side.

" Kiba-kun. Shino-kun." Hinata said.

" I hope you're ready for this." Shino said.

Hinata nodded smiling.

Naruto raised his arm in confidence. " Lets do it!"

"Will the contestants please report to the skybox area. Repeat, all contestants to the skybox area." Said the loudspeaker.

Naruto and Hinata bid farewell to the group and went on their way.

" Good luck to you both." Kurenai said.

" Hinata I'll be cheering for you." Toba said.

" Naruto….." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at him.

" …Just don't get knocked out in the first round." He finished.

Naruto scowled at Jiraiya.

Soon the two went up the stairs past the bleachers. Hinata was smiling due to the fact that she made it this far. The smile on her face however dropped when she saw who was coming the opposite direction. Hiashi, his wife and daughter along with a few clan members were walking towards them. Hinata's eyes drifted to the corner as she was walking. When Naruto saw Hinata in the state she was in and the obvious reason why, he put his arm over her as a clear sign of protection. Hinata blushed at Naruto's act and Naruto seemed more than happy to do it. Motoko seeing Hinata, simply stuck up her nose. Luckily their brush was brief as each party continued walking. Finally Hinata and Naruto reached the area where the other competitors were. Tsunade then walked to the middle of the group and explained the process.

" All right first of all, I want to congratulate all of you just for being here. Your hard work and perseverance has led you to this moment." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked around and saw Neji and Sakura. Sakura was paying attention to Tsunade while Neji looked at Naruto. Naruto however noticed Gaara was missing.

" Hey Baa-chan! Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at Naruto.

" I don't know Naruto! We have been looking for him for over an hour. As long as he gets here before his match begins he won't be disqualified." Tsunade said.

Naruto seemed concerned.

" How this will work is first you will all gather in the middle of the arena so everybody will see just who is competing. Then the score board will run through the names of the first to fight, then it will continue until all the names have run through for the first round. The same process will continue for the second round and so on and so forth. Remember, at all times you are to listen to and respect the proctor's decisions, if he tells you to do something, you do it. Any other action will result in your disqualification. " She continued.All the ninjas nodded their heads.

Later Chouji was walking with his parents down the steps of the bleachers trying to find a seat.

" Chouji-kun!" Ino yelled as she waved to him. " I saved you a seat right by me!"

Chouji got a little embarrassed and didn't want to abandon his mom and dad who had seats reserved with their clan. Chouza smiled.

" Go ahead son, I want you to hang your friends." Chouza said.

Chouji looked at his father and nodded. He went down by Ino. Chouza and his wife looked at each other and smiled. As Chouji came down by Ino he saw that his team-mate Shikamaru and Sensei Asuma were sitting on one side of Ino, and by the other side of Ino was a seat with Chouji's name all over it. When Chouji sat down he was taken by surprise when Ino wrapped her hands around his arm.

" Isn't this exciting ? I hope we actually get to finish it this time." Ino said.

Chouji nodded.

Later all contestants were out in the middle of the arena. Sarutobi came down briefed them on the rules which Tsunade explained to the earlier. The Hokage then turned to the audience. It seemed that nearly the entire town was in attendance. Including all the noble clans.

" The Chuunin tournament shall now begin!" Sarutobi yelled.

The response was a massive cheer from the crowd. Toba sat among the other elders of the Hyuuga clan.

" The first two names shall now be chosen at random!" Sarutobi yelled.

All the genin looked up at the scoreboard watching the names speed through. Then suddenly the names stopped.

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Jirobo

" Hah! So it's me right off the bat again huh?" Naruto said.

Jirobo looked over at Naruto.

" _I've never fought against someone with demon chakra before. I just have to have a taste of it." _Jirobo maliciously thought to himself.

As the other ninjas left the arena, Hinata walked by Naruto.

" Maybe you could use your funnybone jutsu on him." Hinata said jokingly.

Naruto looked over at Jirobo then back to Hinata.

" Something tells me he's not the ticklish type." Naruto said.

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth and laughed softly.

" Good luck." Hinata said.

" Arigatou." Said Naruto.

Hinata then jumped out of the arena.

"Ready….Begin!" The proctor said.

Naruto turned around to see Jirobo directly in his face, Jirobo threw a straight forward punch that sent Naruto sliding across the ground.

"That was your own foolish mistake Naruto. You should have been more alert." Sarutobi said to himself.

" _MAN! He's quick for a guy his size! Still, I should've been on guard."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" What the hell does Naruto think he's doing!?" Kiba said.

Shino remained silent.

Naruto jumped up to his feet. Jirobo closed in to deliver another punch, Naruto tried block it with one hand. Big mistake. Jirobo broke through his defense and struck him square in the chest, knocking him against the wall.

Hinata watched from above with concern.

"Naruto-kun…..." She said to herself.

"That does it!" Naruto yelled getting into his tai-jutsu stance.

This time Jirobo's next strike missed, Naruto then flipped back delivering a kick to Jirobo's jaw. Naruto then leaned in for a straight-forward punch to Jirobo's stomach which knocked him back a few feet. Naruto was now gaining control of the match. Naruto ran forward then jumped up bringing both his knees into Jirobo's face. Jirobo took a few steps back. Naruto remained still while still in his stance. He decided to let Jirobo make the next move.

" _It's not just this new fighting style that's different about Naruto, he seems a lot more calm and focused, a year ago he probably would've kept attacking, then eventually fall into a trap. Fighting him won't be as easy as last time. He's much more aware of his surroundings." _ Neji thought.

Jirobo ran towards him preparing a massive straight-forward punch. Naruto however dodged it easily.

" Man, your strength is incredible but your speed sucks." Naruto said.

"What'd you say!?" Jirobo said.

Naruto then spilt into 20 clones then all ganged up on Jirobo. It seeme that Naruto had the upperhand.

"That's it Naruto! Beat him down!" Kiba shouted.

However as soon as Kiba said that Jirobo knocked all the clones away with a massive swipe of his arms. This shocked the crowd as Jirobo had revealed his transformed state. Naruto jumped back and dispersed his clones.

" Why did you disperse your shadow clones? Have you decided to give up?" Jirobo asked.

"That's not a bad trick but you're not the only one here who can transform." Naruto said.

Naruto then clenched his fists. Suddenly a red chakra began to form around him. Everybody in the crowd knew what was coming next, as they recalled what happened the last tournament. Naruto almost looked as if he were on fire from being engulfed in the red chakra . Naruto's whisker marks became larger. Naruto then opened his eyes to reveal dark crimson orbs. Jirobo seemed intimidated. But none the less, he charged Naruto. Naruto again held out his palm in an attempt to stop Jirobo's strike. This time he had much better luck, as he stopped his fist, he Jirobo went back only a few feet, causing their feet to break up the ground beneath them.

Hinata watched from above clutching the chest area of her coat. She had known for years that Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi. It never changed the way she felt about him. In fact it just made her admire him more for being able to keep going even though he carries such a burden. It even amazed her that Naruto turned his curse into a gift by tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. But it saddened her that this was the reason the villagers had shunned Naruto. They didn't even know him or what kind of person he was.

Back to the fight Naruto slammed his fist against Jirobo's jaw knocking him clear across the arena. Jirobo sprang to his feet and tore out a boulder sized chunk out of the ground and threw it at Naruto. With one strong slash, Naruto cut through the large projectile. Jirobo could not believe it. Naruto using his advanced speed then appeared behind Jirobo. As Jirobo turned around Naruto kicked him into the air. Naruto appeared in the air above Jirobo and using the "Rasengan technique" Blasted Jirobo into the ground causing debris to kick up. Naruto landed near the crater to observe the crater he was sure Jirobo laid unconscious in.

" That…..was for Lee." Naruto said.

Hinata used her Byakugan to look through the dust and debris.

" _Naruto-kun!…." _she thought.

Suddenly Jirobo appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him.

" Hah! Now you chakra's all mine! Struggle all you want I'll just get stronger!" Jirobo said.

Naruto seemed surprisingly calm given the circumstances.

" You want my chakra? No problem!" Naruto said.

Naruto then began to put out a lot more chakra. At first Jirobo seemed to be getting stronger, the only problem was…..Naruto wasn't stopping. Naruto screamed in the air as he pushed out incredible amounts of chakra. Jirobo noticed that his hands were beginning to blister. Jirobo quickly let go not being able to take any more.

" Who would have thought Jirobo could get more than his fill." Koichi said shocked.

Naruto turned around facing Jirobo.

" Time to finish this!" Naruto said.

Naruto then produced half a dozen clones of himself. They then surrounded Jirobo. The first clone came and kicked Jirobo in the face knocking him off his feet. Naruto then ran up his clones back and disappeared into the air. The other clones then slid in, each delivering a kick to Jirobo.

"U-"

"Zu-"

"Ma-"

"Ki-"

Jirobo was now in the air until he saw Naruto above him with a fist pulsating with chakra.

"Uzuzmaki Death From Above!" Naruto shouted pounding Jirobo into the ground forming a big crater.

Sarutobi smiled. _"I see, he combined his original barrage attack with the "Death From Above Technique." That boy is amazing." _Hethought.

Jirobo was laying unconscious on the ground. He had reverted back to his normal form.

Naruto stood above him breathing heavily. The Proctor came over to inspect Jirobo. He checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Thankfully , he was. The Proctor turned to face the crowd.

" Naruto Uzumaki will advance to the next round." The Proctor said.

The crowd cheered on what a show they saw. Naruto jumped back up to the skybox where Hinata lunged at him and gave him a big hug.

" You were brilliant!" Hinata said.

Suddenly Hinata realized she was actually hugging Naruto. Her face turned crimson as she forced herself off. However, Hinata noticed Naruto was blushing as well as he looked into her eyes smiling.

"Arigatou." Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Their moment however was interrupted by the voice of the proctor.

" Now for the next match!" The Proctor said.

The names sped through the scoreboard.

Taga Akane

Vs.

Haruno Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: What do you know Sakura, you finally came across someone with a louder mouth than you.

Sakura: What!? Damn you Naruto!

Naruto: Next Time! Akane vs. Sakura!

More coming. Again I think I could have made this chap better, but hope you likes it anyway.

If you don't give me lotsa reviews I'll send Shukaku to destroy your house!


	22. Missing Desert nin

Note: I don't own Naruto, that much should be clear by now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirobo was being taken away on a stretcher. The Proctor called the next match.

" And now for the next match." The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board.

Taga Akane

Vs.

Haruno Sakura

Sakura jumped down to the battlefield after Akane.

" Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is about to fight." Hinata said.

" Yea." Naruto said.

" Go Sakura-chan! Woo!" Ino shouted from the stands.

" Begin!" the Proctor said.

As Akane took a deep breath, Sakura appeared right in front of her. Sakura then punched Akane, sending her flying. When Akane rose to her feet Sakura was again right in front of her.

" _Sakura-chan's making a good move."_ Ino thought. _" Akane has to take a deep breath in order to launch her scream attack. By not allowing her any space, distance or time to complete the maneuver, Sakura-chan gains the upper hand."_

Akane showed that she is more suited to long range attacks, as her close combat skills seemed shaky against Sakura. Sakura managed to lay in some heavy shots battering Akane. Two kunai appeared into Sakura's hands, as she lunged into to slice Akane, Akane managed to dodge it and get behind Sakura. Her face showing desperation, Akane quickly took a deep breath and launched a scream attack. Not a very big one due to her lack of time but just strong enough to send Sakura back and afford herself some distance. Due to the close range of the attack, Sakura flew back several feet and hit the ground hard with her ears ringing. Hinata brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

" I hope Sakura-chan isn't hurt." Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto continued to watch the battle. Sakura jumped up while Akane was setting up another scream attack. However Akane suddenly fell back first to the ground.

" Hmm, good move Sakura" Gai said.

Before Sakura was thrown back, she looped an assassination wire around Akane's foot, pulling it back as she was about to launch the attack again. Sakura ran towards Akane while pulling out a kunai. Akane also pulled out a kunai and clashed with Sakura's. Akane finally managed to do some physical damage to Sakura as she cut her left arm. Sakura jumped back and placed her hand over her left arm as a means to stop the bleeding. Sakura then performed the " Mulitiple Shuriken technique" throwing mass multiple shuriken at Akane, whom ran to dodge them. Akane then spun around and launched a full scream attack, forcing back all the shuriken. Sakura held up her arms in defense in hopes of guarding against the scream. This attempt however proved futile as Sakura was thrown back hitting the wall.The vibration of the scream shook the stadium.

" Wow, that girl's got a serious set of lungs on her." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade hit Jiraiya upside the head.

" I said Lungs! Lungs!" Jiraiya bellowed.

" Oh." Tsunade said.

Sarutobi brought his hand to his forehead.

" _They still act like children after all these years." _Sarutobi thought.

The bleachers were shaking from Akane's attack. Various people were grabbing their beverages to keep them from spilling. Woozy and a bit shaken, Sakura managed to come to her feet.

" _One more attack like that and I'm done for."_ Sakura thought.

Akane prepared to launch the scream attack again.

"_There has to be a weak-point I can attack."_ Sakura said as she ran to evade the scream attack. _" Wait! If she can't use her throat then she can't scream!"_

Sakura ran towards Akane. She was about to launch another attack straight at Sakura.

"_Why is she running straight at me? If this attack hits, it just might kill her." _Akane thought.

Just before Akane could launch her attack, Sakura ran up and using a hard fist, punched her in the throat. This move thwarted Akane's attack as she was now on the ground coughing and gasping for air. Akane got back up and took a deep breath, however when she was about to scream, she just ended up coughing. Akane didn't know what was wrong until she looked up at a confident Sakura.

" Why can't Akane use her scream attack?' Chouji asked.

" It looks to me like Sakura impaired Akane's voice box in that attack to her throat." Shikamaru said.

Back to the fight Sakura was facing Akane.

" I've disabled your scream attack. You won't be able to beat me now. It's a smart move for you to just give up." Sakura said.

Akane while grasping her throat with one hand pulled out a kunai with the other.

" You really wanna do this? Fine, I'll finish it then." Sakura said also pulling out a kunai.

The two clashed kunais, the fight lasted a few more minutes but in the end, Akane dropped to the ground. The Proctor came over to analyze her.

" The winner of this match, Sakura Haruno, she will move on to the next round." The Proctor said.

The crowd cheered to what was another pleasing match.

" She is Neji's teammate isn't she? She seems to have a little talent." Hiashi said to Motoko.

Sakura jumped back up to the skybox.

" You were excellent Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

" Arigatou." Sakura said bowing.

Sakura glimpsed at Naruto and walked away.

" Sakura-chan has excellent weapons skills." Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto leaned back against a wall. "Yea, but she's still no match for you." He said.

Hinata blushed, she thought Naruto gave her too much credit.

" Naruto-kun, I don't believe Sakura-chan truely hates you. I believe she just misses Sasuke-kun. Deep down she knows you did your best." Hinata said.

Naruto looked down averting his eyes.

" And...I know you still wish to find Sasuke-kun someday. I don't know if I could be much help...but I would love to help you as much as I can." Hinata said.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

" Of course, I know Sasuke-kun was a good friend to you. I know you still wish to find him and I would like to help you reach that goal." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled, came close to Hinata and put his hands on her arms.

" Arigatou Hinata-chan, I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed as she smiled.

Akane was taken away by the medic nins.

" Now for the next match!" The Proctor said.

All the genin wathced as the names sped through the scoreboard.

Hyuuga Neji

vs.

Gaara

The crowd was in awe. This would no doubt make a good match.

" Nani? But Gaara's not here yet." Naruto said.

Naruto then jumped out the skybox and ran up the wall twoards Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" Hokage, has Gaara been found yet?" Naruto asked.

" I'm afraid not Naruto, we can't find him anywhere. Anbu, along with his siblings have been looking all over the place." Sarutobi said.

" You're not going to disqualify him are you? Are You!?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade then back at Naruto.

" I'm sorry Naruto, at this point there doesn't seem to be much choice in the matter." Sarutobi said.

"Can't you post-pone his match like you did for Sasuke last time? Please Hokage!" Naruto said.

The Proctor came up beside Naruto.

" Hokage-sama, how would you like us to handle this match?" The Proctor asked.

Sarutobi sat back for a moment, then announced his decision to the crowd.

" A competitor for the next match is at this time absent. I have decided that the match between Neji Hyuuga and Gaara shall be post-poned as the last match of the first round. If the competitor does not arrive by the time of the last match, the match will be awarded to Neji Hyuuga by default." Sarutobi announced.

" You rock Old man!" Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto didn't know that the entire crowd heard his comment which prompted laughter in the crowd. Hinata giggled a bit by Naruto's silly antic.

_"What an idiot."_ Koichi thought.

Naruto, realising his blunder, blushed in emarrassment while rubbing the back of his head. Naruto went back down to the skybox followed by a small applause from the crowd for their entertainment.

Neji had his arms crossed while in thought. It had been on his "to do list" to at some point fight the desert nin to see what he was made of. Now there was a possibility that may not happen today, and Neji would hate to win a match by simple default, to a Hyuuga, that simply wouldn't do.

The Proctor returned to the arena ground.

"Very well, since this match has been post-poned we shall proceed to the next match!" The Proctor said.

The names again sped through the board.

Higashi Koichi

vs.

Ikura Yasuo

"Hmph." Koichi said as he jumped down to the center field.

" Higashi is going to win." Naruto said.

" He is from the Higashi clan." Toba said amongst the clan.

Hanabi looked down at the Sound genin.

_" So he's from the Higashi clan? This should be good."_ Hanabi thought.

Koichi stood and faced his opponent whule setting down his koto.

" Time to face the music." Koichi said jokingly.

" It's a good thing you are talented with music because you suck with comedy." Yasuo sneered.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

Before Koichi could set up his koto, his opponent attacked him with a kunai in hand. Koichi however showed that he had more going for him other than his koto by showing his superior speed after dodging Yasuo's attacks. Koichi then kicked Yasuo back several feet. As Yasuo jumped back to his feet. Koichi ripped the sheet covering his koto.

_" Damn_!" Yasuo thought.

Koichi then stood on one leg and was amazingly in a sitting position though there was no chair underneath him. His other leg was crossed over his other one in order to produce a resting area for his koto. The audience watched in curiosity, wondering what was going to happen.

Koichi began to play a melody on his koto. Looking for cover Yasuo ran by a tree to hide behind it. This proved futile however, because just as Yasuo was about to reach the tree for cover , Koichi launched a chakra blade attack which cut right through the tree. The Hyuuga clan watched in shock and amazement.

" That is quite an attack." Hiashi said.

Yasuo ran to avoid the chakra blades. He barely avoided the koto attacks as Koichi continued strumming his melody while sending pulse waves and chakra blades against Yasuo, the attacks kicked up debris. When it cleared Koichi saw Yasuo on his hands and knees feeling the effects from the attack.

_" Now I see why the Higashi clan is feared_." Hanabi thought.

Koichi was about to finish Yasuo off but suddenly the image of Yasuo on the ground vanished. Looking up Koichi saw Yasuo in the air throwing kunai at Koichi's koto, hoping to break the strings. Koichi aimed his koto up and with a mighty strum forced back all the kunai, the attack also hit Yasuo knocking him to the ground. Yasuo however was not moving.

The Proctor came to inspect Yasuo to see that he had been hurt badly and cannot continue.

" The winner of this match, Koichi Higashi. He shall advance to the next round." The Proctor said.

The crowd cheered.

" Man, that music nin isn't gonna be easy to beat. It's really hard to even get near him." Chouji said. Ino shook her head in agreement.

Yasuo was rushed to the medical ward.

" And Now for the next match!" The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board.

Wakamoto Nomura

vs.

Hinata

Hinata's eyes lit up in both nervousness and excitement. Nomura jumped down to the stage and looked up at the former Hyuuga waiting for her to come down.

" Hinata-chan! You got this in the bag, go beat this chump!" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him, smiled and nodded as she jumped down to the stage.

" Hinata-chan! You can win!" Ino shouted.

" Go Hinata-chan!" Chouji shouted clapping.

" Man, when did you two become cheerleaders?" Shikamaru said covering his ears.

Everyone was dead silent among the Hyuuga clan. Except for a certain Hyuuga elder who was clapping for Hinata. The other Hyuugas looked at him a bit puzzled. Not caring what they thought, Toba continued clapping.

Hinata stood face to face with Nomura.

" It was bad luck you got me as an opponent." Nomura said pulling out his katana. " You see this katana? This katana was specially made for me. Using my own chakra to power it, I can cut through anything. So it should be able to cut through you no problem."

Hinata deciding to ignore her opponent's taunts, took a deep breath and got into her own customized stance.

" Byakugan!" Hinata said.

Everyone amongst the Hyuuga clan was confused.

" What kind of stance is that? That is not the Hyuuga stance." Hiashi said.

" Actually Hiashi, you're right. It isn't the Hyugaa stance, in fact it does not look like Hinata is going to fight with the traditional Hyuuga style." Toba informed him.

"Begin!" The Proctor said.

Nomura got into a samurai fighting stance with his katana then attacked Hinata. Hinata using her new found defense, dodged the attack. Nomura's katana was pulsating with chakra. He continued to attack Hinata, but with her speed and agility, while she still stayed within close combat distance of Nomura, he continued to miss.

In the skybox Neji watched Hinata using his Byakugan. Hinata's moves consisted of a lot of swirves and spins. Nomura even with his excellent swordsmanship still could not strike Hinata.

" Hmph, it seems the best she can do is avoid strikes, she seems to not offer anything in offense, her style is flaud and weak, as would be expected from her." Motko said.

" Motoko, if you would open your eyes instead of your mouth for once, you would see that Hinata is merely toying with him." Toba said in front of the clan.

Motoko looked at Toba with her mouth open from the insult.

" How dare you! Hiashi-kun are you going to let him talk to me, your wife, like that!?" Motoko said.

"May everybody please just behave so we may watch the match?" Hiashi said,

Motoko looked at Hiashi stunned, she noticed that Hiashi had not taken his eyes off the match the entire time.

Back in the skybox Naruto was watching Hinata a bit puzzled.

_" What is Hinata-chan doing? Why doesn't she attack? Is she just show-boating?... No! Hinata-chan's not like that.But why isn't she attacking_?" Naruto thought.

Back at the fight Nomura was letting his frustration show.

" Damn it! Why don't you fight like a ninja!" Nomura shouted thrusting his blade at Hinata.

Hinata however caught it between her hands.

" Well you see the truth is..." Hinata started." I was stalling for time you see."

Nomura getting agitated reached in his pouch and threw a kunai at Hinata, Hinata jumped back to avoid the kunai.

_" So, this is a reult of Hinata's training."_ Sarutobi thought.

As Nomura lunged in for another strike, Hinata ran past him striking several tenketsu.

"Hinata-chan! Way to go!" Naruto shouted.

" That's it Hinata, you have this match won." Kurenai said.

" Wow, that was...really fast." Ino said.

"It was like a blur." Shikamaru said.

Hinata then delivered multiple palm strikes against Nomura, sending him to the ground. Nomura appeared to be unconcious. Hinata turned around to take a breath assuming she had already won. However, as the Proctor was about to check on Nomura. He jumped into the air with his blade and was about to cut Hinata in half.

_" Hinata_!" Kurenai thought.

(Scene in slowmotion.)

Nomrua's blade was coming down on Hinata. Little did he realize that Hinata had her Byakugan still activated and saw him coming. Hinata's right hand was beginning to glow with chakra, she suddenly swooped her right hand towards the oncoming blade.

The next thing that could be heard was the clang of a sword. The entire crowd, even the Hyuuga clan was amazed when they saw that the blade of Nomura's sword was sticking into the ground several feet away from them, while he was still holding the handle. Nomura looked up amazed when he saw a strand several feet long of what appeared to be chakra was in the air. Anchoring the bottom of the chakra strand was Hinata's hand. The strand suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Asuma said.

Neji stood there amazed. This couldn't be weak little Hinata.

Hinata's Byakugan eyes were locked onto Nomura as she took a step forward. Seeing her coming, Nomura immediately threw down his handle and held up his hands in surrender.

" I give up!" Nomura said.

" The winner of this match, Hinata, she will move on to the next round." The Proctor said.

The entire audience roared with applause. When Hinata turned around to see the crowd cheering for her, she was so embarrassed she wanted to sink into the ground. Her face turned flush red. She turned to her opponent and bowed to him then went back up to the skybox. Naruto came in and hugged her.

" You totally rocked the house Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata was completely flushed with embarrassment.Naruto then pulled back.

"Man, that was amazing!" Ino said.

" But I got a question, you told Nomura you were stalling for time. Time for what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well I thought maybe if I prolonged the match a little, perhaps I could buy Gaara-kun a little more time to get here before his match starts." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled.

" Man, I wish I had thought of that." Naruto said.

Back among the Hyuuga clan, Motoko and Hanabi's mouth hung ajar from what she just witnessed.

"I'm sorry Motoko, what were you saying about Hinata being weak?" Toba asked smugly.

" Hanabi I hope you were watching Hinata closely, you could definitely learn something from her." Toba continued.

Hiashi was also surprised. He had absolutlely no idea what that last maneuver was that Hinata did.Whatever it was, he certainly didn't teach it to her.

" And Now for the next match!" The Proctor said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: The last match is closing in, man where's Gaara!?

Temari: We can't find him! I'm getting really worried.(getting teary eyed.)

Naruto: Next Time! The first round comes to a close! The search for Gaara!

More to come...

With every review you give, you get to give Hiashi ONE kick in the crotch.


	23. First round comes to a close

Note: I don't own Naruto. If you think otherwise you're "Dee Dee Deeeeee"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fukumori Kouji

vs.

Ebara Kazue

The two ninjas had already begun the battle.

Meanwhile, Naruto was up in the skybox assessing the score so far.

" _All right, It's me, Sakura, Koichi, Hinata-chan and the fight between Neji and Gaara has been post-poned. Just a few more matches between the rest and we'll be ready for the second round." _Naruto thought.

" Hey Hinata-chan, can you see Gaara anywhere?" Naruto asked.

Hinata made a hand sign. "Byakugan!" She said. She spent a few minutes scanning the area of the stadium looking for even a glimpse of Gaara. When she saw he wasn't in the stadium, she advanced her search outside the stadium and a little bit into town. After about 5 minutes of searching she finally stopped.

" Gomen Naruto-kun, I can't see him anywhere near the stadium." Hinata said.

"Oh well, it's ok." Naruto said.

" You know, I wouldn't exactly put all my faith in her abilities with the Byakugan." Neji said.

Naruto turned to Neji

" Shut up Baka! You have no clue what she's capable of!" Naruto shouted coming to Hinata's defense.

" Well well, touch-eee." Neji said.

Naruto saw Hinata hung her head down shamefully.

" You know Neji, I hope Gaara makes it in time for the match. I want to see him wipe the freakin' floor with you." Naruto said.

" Hmph" Neji said as he turned and walked away.

" Don't listen to him Hinata-chan, you're worth a thousand of him." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

" Arigatou." Hinata said.

Sakura looked at Neji as he walked by. She knew that his comment wasn't necessary. Sakura walked up to Hinata.

" Let me apologize for my teammate Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

"Arigatou." Hinata bowed to Sakura.

While the battle raged on in the stadium, out in the town Kankuro and Temari while being escorted by an ANBU op. continued their search for Gaara.

" This doesn't make sense! Gaara wouldn't just disappear like this. I pray to God he's ok." Temari said.

As the siblings and the ANBU continued searching they were stopped by a female ANBU. She held her hands up as a sign for them to stop, she especially wanted Temari and Kankuro to not go any farther.

" Did you find him?" The ANBU escort asked.

The female ANBU stood silent, her mask covered a face in pure shock.

"Well….the man asked you a question." Kankuro said.

"….yes…." The female ANBU said.

Temari put her hand over her chest and sighed in relief.

" but….." The female ANBU continued.

Temari's eyes lit up with fear.

Back at the stadium. The fight came to a draw between the two nins as both injured each other so badly, that neither one could continue.

"Well, that's it for those two, they're done for." Kiba said to Shino.

"_Come on Gaara, get yer ass here now."_ Naruto thought.

"I need the last chosen competitors to please come to the ground floor." The Proctor said.

The scoreboard showed the names.

Sakuma Natsumi

vs.

Nagai Ichiro

The Hidden Rain and Hidden Mist ninja met on the center floor.

"Begin!" The Proctor said.

The Rain ninja rain full force at his opponent. A kunai then appeared in his hand as he stuck it straight into the Mist ninja.

" Not very quick are you?" The Rain ninja said.

The Mist ninja smirked.

" I'm quicker than you think." He said.

Just then the supposedly injured Mist ninja burst into water.

Back in the skybox Neji and Sakura were observing the match.

" That Mist Nin isn't too bad Sakura, what do you think?" Neji asked

" Not too troublesome, I think I could take him." Sakura responded.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Hinata.

" That Mist nin looks pretty strong." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

As Sarutobi and the others watched from above. An ANBU appeared beside him. Sarutobi listened closely as the ANBU whispered into his ear. Sarutobi turned his head to the ANBU in shock. He however regained his composed face.

Finally the match ended with the Rain nin hitting the ground hard.

" The winner, Ichiro Nagai, he shall move on to the next round." The Proctor said.

The crowd cheered.

" Man, this is it. If Gaara doesn't show up right now, he's disqualified." Kiba said.

The Hokage then sat up and approached the edge to speak with the crowd.

" We have found the other competitor for the last match." Sarutobi said.

" Alright!" Naruto said.

" However….." Sarutobi continued.

Naruto's smile faded quickly at the word.

" He is in absolutely no condition to fight, therefore, the match shall be awarded to Neji Hyuuga." Sarutobi said.

The remaining competitors were in shock.

" How's that possible? What does he mean in no condition to fight?" Naruto said.

"Thus the first round has ended. There will be an hour intermission to give the contestants some time to recover. Then the second round will begin." Sarutobi said.

The score board showed the remaining contestants to fight in the second round.

Uzumaki Naruto

Higashi Koichi

Nagai Ichiro

Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Neji

Sarutobi was about to take his leave with Tsunade and Jiraiya, when Naruto jumped up the balcony followed by Hinata. Neji followed right after them. He wanted to know why his opponent could not fight him.

" Old man! Why can't Gaara fight? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto……Gaara….is in the hospital right now." Sarutobi said.

Naruto's eyes were lit up.

**Later in the hospital. **

Naruto and Hinata were at the information desk.

" Hey we're looking for Gaara, where is he?" Naruto asked.

" I'm sorry but I have strict orders. No visitors." The nurse said.

" Oh come on!" Naruto said.

" I'm sorry young man, but I can't allow you to see him." The nurse enforced.

" Hey! He's my friend and…." Naruto started.

Suddenly a hand came on Naruto's shoulder.

" Naruto-kun….we should go. If that is a rule then we must not break it." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan….." Naruto said, but he agreed to follow Hinata out.

As the two genin left the building, Hinata automatically looked at the building next to the hospital.

" Naruto-kun, follow me." Hinata said.

" Nani?" Naruto said.

Though confused, Naruto followed Hinata as they jumped up to the top of the building next door. Naruto was curious as to what Hinata was up to. She then faced the side of the hospital.

" Byakugan!" She said.

Naruto was confused by what she was doing. Hinata continued looking at the side of the building.

" There." Hinata said.

" There what?" Naruto asked.

" I've pin-pointed the room Gaara is in, Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun are with him. We can run up the side of the building and go through the window." Hinata said.

Naruto was shocked. "Hinata-chan…..You wanna break a rule?" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled bringing a clutched hand to her chin. " I guess you've rubbed off on me a little Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed but stopped." Ok then we should go, I wanna see if Gaara's Ok. You lead the way Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The two ran upside the hospital until they reached the window of the room Hinata said Gaara was in. Naruto peeked his head in the window only to have it almost pierced as he narrowly dodged a kunai.

" Whoa, chill out it's me!" Naruto said.

" Ass-hole! We didn't want anyone in here!" Temari said while the two came through the window.

" Gomen, Temari-chan, I talked Naruto into coming in this way." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her.

" _You what?" _He thought.

Temari calmed herself down and came over to sit by Gaara who was laying in a hospital bed. His eyes were barely open. Canned breathing filled the ninja's ears as Gaara breathed through an oxygen mask.

" What happened ?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. We found him like this." Temari said.

(((((((((((Flashback))))))))))

In the woods of Konohakagure….

" I don't care! I'm his brother I want to see him now!" Kankuro demanded as he was trying to move an ANBU out of his way.

He and Temari stopped cold when they saw what had become of Gaara.

There he stood, in the exact same place as when he confronted the two mysterious strangers from the other night. However, when they saw him he stood there like a statue.

Temari brought her hands to her mouth in horror.

" We believe he's still alive, however….we've been trying to talk to him since we found him. One of our men even went as far as to shout in his ear……nothing. It's like he's completely checked out. We don't know what could have done this." The ANBU said.

The most shocking thing they discovered was the look in Gaara's eyes. It was a look Kankuro thought he would never see in his brother's eyes……….. a look of absolute terror.

"We're taking him to the hospital right now." Said another ANBU.

(((((((((((End Flashback)))))))))))))

Naruto and Hinata were shocked by this story. Naruto slowly turned to the desert nin who now lay helpless as an infant.

" _Who could've done this to Gaara?"_ Naruto thought.

Later… 

"Out cold?" Hiashi asked.

" Hai, they don't know who or what did it." Neji said to Hiashi as most of the accompanying Hyuugas stood listening.

" Well, even though it is by default you are still going to the second round." Hiashi said.

' Hai." Neji said.

" Remember your main focus is to win the tournament, and if possible defeat Naruto Uzumaki in the process." Hiashi said.

" Hai." Neji said as he returned up to the skybox.

Hiashi saw Hinata and Naruto walking down one of the hallways of the stadium. He wondered if his former daughter socialized with the Uzumaki as a way to mock the Hyuuga clan, seeing as how Naruto defeated the Hyuuga's most powerful warrior.

Note( Hiashi was apparently oblivious that Hinata has had a huge crush on Naruto for many years. But then, he didn't know much about the thoughts of his former daughter, growing up.)

" I hope Gaara-kun recovers soon." Hinata said.

" Yea…but I still don't know who could've done that to Gaara of all people." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto and Hinata heard a voice from behind them.

" I knew it was gonna happen, damn it I should'a put some money down."

Naruto and Hinata turned to the familiar voice to them. It was their sensei for the past year Matobe Kidigawa.

" Matobe-sensei." Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

Much to their surprise, Matobe actually had his hair back neatly in a pony-tail. He seemed to actually be wearing a clean formal shirt and most amazing of all, he looked like he actually shaved. This was a surprise because Matobe had always looked like…well…a slob. Naruto and Hinata almost couldn't believe it was him.

" Wow you cleaned up nice." Naruto said.

Matobe came and put his hand on Naruto's head in a friendly way.

" Well I decided to start following my nindo again and it's thanks to you two." Matobe said.

Naruto and Hinata smiled.

" So I hear you two've been kickin' ass." Matobe said.

" Yup! And we're about to go kick some more!" Naruto said.

" Well good luck you two. Show em' what you're made of." Matobe said.

Naruto and Hinata waved to their teacher as the walked back to the arena area.

" Man, it's been a while since I've been back here. I hope the sak'e houses are still here." Matobe said to himself.

The remaining contestants again took center stage to watch the first match to be drawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: I'm ready for the next match, bring it on! Oh, this is interesting.

Neji: I'm sure we'll have to face each other sooner or later.

Naruto: Next Time! Begin the second round! fighting your past!

More coming…

Gee I don't know. If you guys don't give me tons of reviews, I don't think I can let Gaara out of his coma.


	24. Begin the second round

Note: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining Genin stood in the middle of the arena awaiting the next names to be announced on the board. The names sped through.

Nagai Ichiro

Vs.

Hyuuga Neji.

Neji looked over at his opponent who looked back at him. The two stood still as the other Genin went back up to the skybox.

" So looks like I get to be the lucky one to face you." Ichiro said.

" True, but don't worry, you wont be the last to face me today." Neji said smirking with his arms crossed.

Neji got into his fighting stance while Ichiro pulled out 3 kunai.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

Ichiro then separated into about 15 water clones. He thought he would be able to confuse Neji. This however wasn't the case as Neji has managed to advance his Byakugan to the point where he could differentiate the original from the clones. No doubt his last battle with Naruto prompted him to do this. As the clones attacked him, Neji blocked all their shots. The clones piled on Neji, he remedied this immediately by performing the "Heavenly Spin technique." striking them in the area of their chakra pool one at a time. Until he finally reached Ichiro, who three kunai at Neji to buy a little more time to make more clones. Neji however, did not give him the opportunity, as he dodged the kunai with ease and struck Ichiro's tenketsu forcing him back. Ichiro pulled out a kunai and attempted to slash at Neji. But Neji proved too cunning as he narrowly dodged the swipes.

Hinata was seen looking down at Neji, admiring his seemingly perfect skills. She then recalled a painful memory from her past.

((((((((Flash Back))))))))

Watching from the side, 8 year old Hinata Hyuuga was admiring the power and skill of her 9 year old cousin Neji Hyuuga as he destroyed a training post before her eyes. Neji noticed her looking and started to get a little annoyed that his cousin was watching him. As he finally finished he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked for something to wipe his face. Suddenly a towel appeared before him. Behind it was Hinata with an admiring smile. Neji took the towel and wiped his face.

"y-you're incredible Nii-san. Everybody in the clan s-says so."

Neji was clearly getting annoyed by his cousin.

" Otousan says y-you're the strongest one in the clan."

Neji looked at her.

" I wish I could be like y-you one d-day." Hinata mumbled out."

Neji brought the towel away from his face. Neji stood tall which caused Hinata to shrink a little from sudden intimidation of her cousin.

" Hmph, that will never happen Hinata-sama." Neji said coldly.

Hinata's eyes grew wide in shock.

" The fact of the matter is, you can never be like me. I push forth in combat. You, you surrender easily. Your kata is a mess, while I strive into perfecting mine. I am brave, you are a coward. These are differences between us that can never be changed. That is why the gap in our strengths will never be closed."

Hinata was close to tears.

" Furthermore I am of full Hyuuga blood, while you are not, which makes you genetically inferior. Face it Hinata-sama, you can be called a half-breed at best. This is why you will never be as strong as me." Neji finished and walked away.

Hinata just stood there as Neji walked away. Her eyes welled up with tears but not daring to let them fall.

" _Is he right?" _Hinata thought. _" Am I just……. inferior?"_

(((((((((End Flashback)))))))))))

Ichiro managed to stick a kunai into Neji's arm. This however, had little affect. Neji jumped up delivering a spin kick to Ichiro's head, knocking him several feet away.

" Hanabi, pay close attention. This is what you can expect from Neji. He will no doubt be the strongest shinobi in the clan." Hiashi said.

Hanabi nodded as she watched her Hyuuga hunk decimate his victim.

" Geeze, Neji's….just too fast." Shikamaru said.

" _So this is the famous Neji Hyuuga I've heard so much about…. Yea, he's absolutely top notch." _ Matobe thought as he looked on from the crowd.

A the end all Ichiro could manage to do was throw a weak jab at Neji, who slapped it away and decided to finish the match.

" 2 palms"

"4 palms"

"8 palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 PALMS!"

The Proctor believed Neji may have overdone it a little. However He awarded him the match none the less.

" The winner of this match, Neji Hyuuga, he will advance to the next round." The Proctor said.

The crowd cheered. It was known amongst the crowd Neji was one of the favorites to win the tournament.

Hiashi had a very satisfied grin on his face. _" Even Uzumaki can't counter Neji's attacks. Neji should win this tournament. I wonder if he'll have to resort to the "128 palm technique" he learned this past year?"_ He thought.

Neji went back up to the skybox. Hinata watched as he walked by. Her hands were shaking though it was unclear whether it was from fear or anticipation. Neji looked over at Naruto seeing if he was impressed the way he picked his opponent apart with ease.

" Eh." Naruto said wavering his hand as a way of telling Neji he did "ok".

" Hm, can't burn up all my energy on small fries. I'm saving my best techniques for you." Neji said.

Naruto turned his head to ignore him.

" And Now the next match." The Proctor said.

The names sped through the board. Jiraiaya's eyes lit up. The next thing that could be seen was Sakura looking straight at Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Haruno Sakura

Sakura was the first to jump down. She then started walking to the middle of the battlefield.

Naruto smirked. "Hmph, I just have he best luck in the world don't I." Naruto said sarcastically.

Naruto then jumped down and made his way to the middle of the battlefield.

Toba recalled the fight Naruto gave Jirobo and how he pummeled him using red chakra. _" If he uses his red chakra on that girl he just might kill her."_ Toba thought.

" _This match has some signifigance indeed."_ Sarutobi thought.

Naruto and Sakura locked eyes.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

As soon as that was said, Naruto had a kunai caught between his teeth. The crowd saw it come out of nowhere.

" Geeze Sakura-chan, are you trying to kill him?" Ino said.

Naruto spat the kunai out.

" Why are you in such a hurry Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me Sakura-chan." Sakura said.

" Well….anyway like I was about to say before you tried to take my head off, I just wanted to say…..I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sakura looked surprised.

" You're right to be angry at me. I did let you down. I knew how important Sasuke was to you." Naruto said.

Sakura almost didn't know what to say.

" But….are you gonna hold it against me like this forever? Sasuke was my friend to. I did what I could to bring him back." Naruto said.

" Naruto….." Sakura said.

Naruto looked up.

" Let's just fight." Sakura said as she threw her wires hoping to capture Naruto.

Naruto luckily was too quick for Sakura's wires as he disappeared before they could ensnare him. Sakura stayed calm trying to feel out Naruto's chakra-level. It was too late however as Naruto was already right behind her. Sakura immediately spun around and punched Naruto right in the jaw. Normally due to Sakura's strength, this would have knocked Naruto 30 maybe 40 feet, just like in the good old days. However this was not the case this time. Naruto leaned back a little bit from the impact, it even left an imprint on his cheek, but he rose back up. Sakura was shocked. A small smirk came onto Naruto's face.

" Hehe, funny….I remember your punches being a lot harder." Naruto said almost mockingly. Neji looked on from above.

(((((((Neji's Flashback))))))))

Lee and Neji were sparring in the woods just for training. Though Neji possessed the Byakugan, Lee's speed was far superior. Even given their distinct advantages over one another, neither managed to land a decent blow.

Later when they were done sparring, Lee and Neji were sitting down to relax.

" Your speed has gotten much better since the tournament Neji." Lee said.

" I have to be faster." Neji said. " So when the next tournament comes around, I can defeat a certain person."

" Naruto?" Lee said.

Neji looked at Lee.

Lee decided to drop the subject.

" I have to go." Neji said.

"Where are you off to?" Lee asked.

" I'm training with my uncle." Neji said.

" Oh, ok, bye." Lee said.

Neji walked off.

" _Neji has been training much harder than he usually does. I guess Naruto really got under his skin."_ Lee thought as he smiled.

Neji walked into the Hyuuga compound. After seeing Neji, Hanabi ran up and wrapped herself around his arm.

" Uff, Hanabi-sama…." Neji said.

" What? We're gonna be married one day anyway. We might as well be comfortable around each other as husband and wife." Hanabi chirpily said.

" Neji, you're here. I will get Hiashi-kun." Motoko said.

Later Neji was practicing as Hiashi threw kunai at him.

" _There's got to be a level beyond this. I have to get stronger. So I can defeat him."_ Neji thought.

(((((((((End Neji's Flashback)))))))))))

Sakura sneered at Naruto. She wound up for another punch, except Naruto caught it this time while smiling. However the punch was a diversionary tactic as Sakura was secretly looping a wire around Naruto's torso and legs. Sakura then jumped back.

" Should've paid closer attention to what I was doing." Sakura said.

She then tightened the wire around Naruto's body.

" Now would be a good time to surrender while you can." Sakura said.

" Oh man, that's like how she got me." Shikamaru said.

" Oh no." Hinata said.

Sakura seemed to have the upperhand. So she found it odd that Naruto would be smiling.

" I got a trick I think you're gonna like Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He then reopened them to reveal crimson orbs. This was the first stage. The next stage Naruto's red chakra began to engulf him like it did in his first battle. The next thin to happen Naruto had not yet revealed to the crowd. What could only be described as a tail sprouted out from behind Naruto.

" _What on Earth is this!?"_ Sarutobi thought.

The entire crowd was speechless at what they were seeing. The scary part was, it wasn't over. Naruto started putting out even more chakra. Suddenly, a second tail emerged. After a loud growl, a third finally emerged. Sakura was amazed. She had no idea what she was looking at or if it was even Naruto anymore. Neji looked on with his Byakugan and was amazed. He was no uncertain if he could defeat Naruto in such a form. Neji looked on at Hinata who had her hand over her chest. She seemed a little concerned but for the most part remained calm. As if she had seen Naruto in this form before. Naruto's red chakra illuminated the ring. The Proctor took a few steps back from witnessing Naruto's might. Before Sakura's very eyes her assassination wires had cinged off of Naruto's figure due to the intensity of his chakra. After Naruto was free he immediately lowered his chakra level severely. The Proctor, the crowd, even the Hokage were absolutely speechless.

" _How could Naruto do that? To be able to control so much of the Kyuubi's chakra….." _Sarutobi thought.

Naruto looked back at Sakura who was at a loss for words.

" Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Matobe looked at Naruto from above. _"Damn it kid! Don't do that again! Your strongest form isn't a damn toy."_ He thought.

The crowd then began to scream cheers for Naruto.

Sakura after shaking off what she had just seen, got her head back into the game. She recoiled her wires and tried the " Multiple shuriken technique" against Naruto. Naruto however used the " Mass multiple shadow clone technique and caught all the shuriken. Sakura found herself running out of ideas, so she just lunged kunai at Naruto until she could think of another way. Using multiple back flips, Naruto managed to dodge the kunai. Unknowing to Naruto, Sakura managed to again loop assassination wire around his arm left arm. She intended to use it as a means of pulling him to the ground. However, Naruto surprised Sakura by jumping into the air.

" NARUTO NO!" Sakura shouted.

However it was too late. As Naruto jumped into the air he heard a slicing sound. The entire crowd gasped. Hinata was about to shriek. As Naruto landed on the ground he looked to his arm. Unfortunately…….it was several feet away from him. Naruto looked to where his arm should have been and instead found a bloody sliced nub. Naruto howled in pain. Neji looked on shocked at Naruto's injury.

" Naruto… I …I didn't mean…" Sakura said scared out of her mind.

" _What have I done?" _ She thought.

Naruto looked down at his injury. He then grabbed the remainder of his arm still attached then began to glow with red chakra. Sakura and the Proctor had no idea what Naruto was doing. Then before the entire crowd's eyes. A new arm sprouted in the original's place.

The toothpick dropped out of the Proctor's mouth as it hung ajar.

Naruto smiled.

" Sakura-chan, remember at the prelims last exam when I offered you that ointment Hinata-chan gave me?"

Sakura still said nothing.

" Well anyway, I thought it was her ointment that healed my wounds. It wasn't til my year of training when I found out that cuz of the stupid fox in me, that my wounds pretty much heal on their own. I actually can take massive amounts of damage and bounce back from them." Naruto said.

Sakura was now intimidated.

" Seriously Sakura-chan, you took off my arm just cuz you're mad at me? Is this still over Sasuke? God, grow up will ya?" Naruto said who then got back into his fighting stance.

Sakura however turned and walked away.

" I quit." Sakura said to the Proctor.

Naruto was surprised.

" The winner of this match, Naruto Uzumaki. He will advance to the next round." The Proctor said.

Naruto stood rubbing the back of his head in confusion. But decided to go back up to the skybox. Hinata quickly ran up to inspect his arm.

" Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto blushed. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm fine." He said.

" Byakugan." Hinata said as she thoroughly inspected Naruto's arm.

What was amazing was that the arm all in all was absolutely fine much to Hinata's relief.

" Now for the final match of the second round. Will the remaining competitors please meet in the center ring." The Proctor said.

The scoreboard showed the names

Higashi Koichi

Vs.

Hinata

Hinata walked onto the field. Seeing Koichi already having his koto out for use.

" _This might be bad. With that weapon he is far more proficient at long range attacks. I have to make sure I get into close range where I'll have a greater advantage." _ Hinata thought.

" You can win Hinata! Stay focused!" Toba yelled.

Hiashi shot a glance at Toba who seemed to casually ignore it. He was an elder of the Hyuuga clan. Even the leader must show respect.

Before the match began Koichi addressed Hinata.

" Miss Hinata, it is an honor to face you. I seldom get the opportunity to do combat with opponents as lovely and beautiful as yourself." Koichi said.

Hinata blushed as she brought a hand up to her cheek in embarrassment.

" a-arigato." She said shyly.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and immediately charged Koichi in order to close the gap between them. She managed to kick his koto aside and attack his chakra points. She thought she might now have the upper hand. But when she struck his chakra pool, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was confused until she began to hear the melody of strums . When she turned around, she saw Koichi strumming his koto.

" But…" Hinata said.

" Sorry for the deception but while I was complimenting you I made a clone of myself and put him in my place in the time it took you to close your eyes. I knew my next opponent might be tempted to close the gap between us quickly. Don't take it the wrong way, my compliment was truthful but I still used it to my advantage." Koichi said smiling.

Hinata stood still, she should have known better than to take her eyes off her opponent. But she remained calm trying to devise a plan get close to him. However, she could not devise one fast enough as she heard Koichi begin playing. Hinata stood and activated her Byakugan so she could see the attacks better, giving her a better chance of avoiding them. Koichi launched a serried of chakra blades. Hinata had no choice but to run and dodge them. She attempted to launch several kunai at him, hoping one will hit. However using a short range sound wave strum, Koichi deflected them.

" Well, the outcome seems obvious, Hinata can't get anywhere near him. This fight is as good as done. I frankly didn't expect Hinata to make it this far." Motoko said.

She looked to her daughter and smiled. Hanabi smiled back.

Toba looked on as his granddaughter continued to fight.

((((((((Flashback))))))))

Toba was taking a leisurely stroll through the training fields of Konohakagure. There he heard a voice off in the distance. He immediately recognized it as his first granddaughter and went to see what she was doing. He looked through the bushes to see 10 year old Hinata practicing against a post.

"_Hm, what is she doing out here? Why isn't she practicing at the Hyuuga compound?"_ He thought.

Toba then noticed Hinata was all alone. Once more Toba noticed Hinata, though training hard, made a series of mistakes. He wondered why there was no one out here to help her train namely her father. Toba decided to pay a little visit to his son.

As Toba opened the door to the Hyuuga dojo he saw Hiashi and Motoko training Hanabi. Toba walked up to his son.

" Otousan, what a pleasant surprise." Hiashi said bowing.

" To what do we owe this honor Toba-sama?" Motoko said.

" Actually, I was wondering if I may talk to my son alone for a minute." Toba said.

" Oh….very well." Motoko said.

Motoko continued training Hanabi.

" So Otousan, what do you wish to discuss?" Hiashi asked.

" Well, first I would like to say that Hanabi is looking good." Toba said.

Hiashi smiled with pride from the compliment " Arigatou." He said.

" Yes, actually you and Motoko have been doing quite a great job training her. You've been training her every day for the past week or so haven't you?" Toba said.

" Yes we have. She holds much promise." Hiashi said.

" Very good, very good. And exactly…..how many days these past few weeks have you been training Hinata?" Toba asked.

Hiashi's smile quickly turned into a sneer. "Why?" He asked.

" Well it's just that….I just saw her over at the common training grounds instead of the ones here. The reason I don't know, but what I do know is that Hinata is making some mistakes and I thought perhaps you as her father might want to at least give her at least a few pointers." Toba said.

Hiashi turned towards Hanabi.

" Otousan, I can't waste my time with Hinata right now. I'm busy with Hanabi, unlike her sister, she actually holds some promise." Hiashi said.

Toba had known for years that Hiashi was neglecting Hinata and it was starting to anger him.

" Regardless if her mother wasn't a Hyuuga Hiashi, it does not change the fact that she is still your daughter." Toba said.

" Otousan, look at Hanabi, she is my "True" daughter. She excels at everything she does, she is not afraid to challenge nor to accept one. Hinata is weak and timid, she spends more energy trying to avoid combat than actually in it." Hiashi said.

Motoko overheard Hiashi and instructed Hanabi to take a break.

" It is a sad fact Otousan, but Hanabi is the future of this clan, not Hinata. It is only a shame that Hinata was born first otherwise there would be no problems." Hiashi continued.

Toba started getting angry with his son.

" I'm afraid I must agree Toba-sama. Hanabi is a true prodigy, and pardon the term but Hinata is really no more than dead weight." Motoko said.

Toba directed his anger at Motoko. He for a long time did not care much for his daughter-in-law. Mainly because of how she treated Hinata. Motoko never even considered forming a mother-daughter relationship with Hinata. To her it was only about her own daughter Hanabi. Motoko was originally chosen to be Hiashi's wife for many reasons. One being she is quite strong and skilled in the Hyuuga arts, but perhaps her best quality is how smart and cunning she is. In the case of the two daughters, she knew just how to get the main house on her side. The way she did this was she made sure everybody in the clan knew when Hanabi had accomplished something and she made equal effort to let everyone in the clan know when Hinata had failed at something. Toba could see right through her poised façade and see her for the witch that she is.

" Motoko! I don't recall anyone ask-…" Toba started but stopped.

He immediately turned around to see Hinata had been standing in the open door way. She heard nearly everything. Hinata plastered on a smile trying to fool everybody into thinking she heard nothing, which was failing miserably.

" I f-f-forgot my w-waterbottle." She said running into the dojo to get it from the resting area.

Her Grandfather wanted to stop her, before she left but he didn't want to make a big scene in the dojo. Hinata bowed as she left. Toba could tell she was choking back tears. Hinata then ran off. Toba looked at his son and daughter in-law absolutely disgusted with both of them. He walked out of the dojo.

((((((((End Flashback)))))))))

" Hinata has done everything she can to be accepted by the clan. Yet she was still shunned."

" Hinata-chan! You can do it you can win!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata, though still not getting close to Koichi, wasn't giving up hope. Koichi decided it is time for him to take the offensive. Koichi launched a mass series of chakra blades. Hinata jumped behind a rock for cover. While doing so Koichi was cutting through the rock with his koto.

"(gasp) Hinata-chan will get killed….." Ino said.

" _How do I get through his attacks? He must have a weak-point"_ Hinata thought. _" wait…"_

(((((Flashback)))))))

Koichi: Those who do not feel our melody parish by it.

(((((End Flashback))))))

" That's it." Hinata thought.

Hinata jumped from the rock and stood still, her Byakugan activated as she looked straight at Koichi. Hinata pulled out a kunai to in a way substitute a fan. One thing that even her grandfather didn't know was that Hinata was incredibly skilled in ceremonial dancing. Koichi lunged attacks at Hinata, only Hinata managed to evade them gracefully while moving toward Koichi. Koichi continued his attacks however Hinata again was dodging them. It almost appeared to the crowd that Hinata was dancing. Using her Byakugan, Hinata could have a much sharper view of the attacks coming, and using her grace, speed and extreme flexibility she narrowly dodged them. If Koichi weren't attacking her it would almost seem like Hinata was dancing to his song. Hinata was getting closer as Koichi's attacks became faster and more frantic. Toba was amazed that Hinata was pulling off such a feet, and though he wouldn't admit it, so was Hiashi. Naruto was taken back by how beautiful Hinata's movements were. Hinata was no more than 10 feet away from Koichi.

" _Ok, new strategy." _Koichi thought.

Koichi jumped back about 10 feet with his koto.

" You've done good so far, but this is where you lose." Koichi said.

Koichi then split into 5 separate clones, each with their own koto. Surprise came over Hinata's face.

" Welcome to Higahsi's Symphony of Death!" Koichi said.

All 5 Koichis then attacked Hinata with their kotos. Hinata jumped back andtried to dodge the multiple attacks. These attacks kicked up a lot of debris. Koichi and his clones stopped their attacks to see if they had defeated Hinata. While waiting for the debris to clear. Koichi heard a crackling from the ground behind him. Hinata then popped out of the ground ready to strike Koichi. All the clones turned their heads. But Hinata was aiming for the Koihci in the middle. Koichi remembered that she did a similar move against the Fire nin in the preliminaries. Koichi however was not going to be taken down so easily. Koichi spun around with his koto still on his lap.

" Trying to sneak up behind me eh? NO GOOD!" Koichi said as he sent a massive sound wave against Hinata. Hinata covered her arms over her face as she took the full blast of the attack. Koichi smiled. Then Hinata exploded into rose pedals which took the smile right off of Koichi.

" What the-" Koichi said.

A loud thud was heard. Koichi's eyes grew wide. Behind him was Hinata, with her hand firmly against his back striking straight through his chakra pool. Koichi dropped his koto as he came to the ground.

" That was….a brilliant move." Koichi said. "You waited amongst the debris using your Byakugan to see me knowing I couldn't see you. You then sent a clone below to pop up and distract me. I admire your skill Hinata, this is a match I've lost."

" Match Over! The winner is Hinata, she will continue to the next round!" The Proctor said.

The crowd was roaring with cheer. The Hyuuga clan could hear the comments being made amogst the crowd.

" Can you believe that? That girl is awesome!"

"Man I hope she wins this tournament!"

" That girl is so clever, I would have never thought of that."

It seemed the only one smiling at the comments was Toba.

" _That's my granddaughter"_ Toba thought.

Hinata came back up to the skybox.

" Hinata-chan! You Were Awesome!!" Naruto said coming in to hug her.

" Arigato." Hinata said happily.

Suddenly Naruto got defensive when he saw a figure behind Hinata. Hinata turned around to see Koichi behind her.

" A good match." Hinata said bowing respectfully.

Koichi smiled " Your dancing was superb, you truly do have many talents. I hope you know that my comments earlier, though a diversionary tactic were quite true."

A tick rose above Naruto's eye. His instincts told him Koichi was putting the moves on Hinata.

" It was an honor Hinata-chan." Koichi said.

That was the last straw for Naruto. Koichi had just referred to her as chan meaning "girl of affection". Hinata was blushing at this gesture.

" (Grr) It's great you're not a sore loser. But this area is for the "Winners" only, so bye!" Naruto said standing beside Hinata.

Koichi looked at Naruto wondering what the his problem was. Then Koichi decided to leave. Hinata looked at Naruto all defensive like.

" _Naruto-kun…..were you jealous?"_ Hinata thought.

"Will the remaining competitors please take centerfield." The Proctor said.

Naruto, Hinata and Neji took centerfield facing the crowd.

" Ladies and gentlemen, these are the remaining genin to compete in the tournament." Sarutobi said.

The crowd was cheering. The score board shoed the remaining genin.

Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Neji

"That's My student! Go Hinata!" Kurenai cheered.

" Naruto, Hinata-chan! You rock!" Ino said.

Matobe was smiling from above that his two students had progressed so far.

Just then Naruto noticed something about the numbers. There were only 3.

"Hey Hokage, there's an odd number!" Naruto said.

" I am aware of that Naruto. Do to the tie in one match earlier 2 shall fight in the next round and the last that was not chosen by the board shall await them in the final match." Sarutobi said.

" So what you're saying is one of us is going to have to fight twice." Neji said.

" That is correct. Anyone who trains to become a ninja should know that life is not always fair, and that unexpected challenges will always appear, you should all know that by now." Sarutobi said.

The 3 genin acknowledged the decision.

" There shall be an hour intermission so the remaining competitors can prepare. Competitors, good luck. " Sarutobi said.

With that, Sarutobi dimissed himself.

The 3 genin looked at each other, anticipating what is to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Naruto: I hope it's me and Neji next round.

Neji: I'll crush you.

Hinata: Can I be taken seriously, perhaps I should just forfeit and the 2 people everyone came to see fight.

Naruto: Next Time! The Third Round Begins!

More to come…….

I hope I didn't screw up this chapter.

Wait! Someone dropped a review in my ego bucket. Gaara's hand is beginning to move.


	25. Third round begins, Naruto's decision

Note: I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were exiting the stadium.

" Hinata-chan, I'm really proud of you for making it this far." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

" Wouldn't it be awesome if one of us won?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked toward the ground. She felt Neji and Naruto were the ones that the people wanted to see. She felt she was just lucky to be here. Naruto looked at her puzzled as to why she was looking at the ground.

Suddenly they were greeted by Kiba w/ Akamaru and Shino as they jumped down from a tree.

" I can't believe you guys made it this far. Hinata-chan, that was really clever how you beat that Sound nin. Everybody in the stadium was goin' nuts over how cool it was." Kiba said.

Hinata seemed surprised and pushed her fingers together blushing.

" really?" She asked.

" Oh yea." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, he to thought it was impressive.

Kiba then noticed someone behind Naruto. As Naruto turned he saw Sakura standing before him.

" Sakura-" Naruto said. " Why'd you withdraw? You could've continued if you wanted to."

Sakura then looked over at the new arm Naruto had to sprout because of her.

" Naruto, if it wasn't for your healing factor, I would have ended your ninja career." Sakura said. " I thought I had my skill under control. I guess I still have a ways to go."

Sakura then bowed "I apologize…for everything."

Naruto rubbed his head. " It's cool Sakura-chan, so are we friends again?"

Sakura looked up at him. "….Hai" she said.

(Note: Naruhina fans worry not. Naruto and Sakura are just friends and will be nothing more than.)

Hinata smiled seeing that Sakura and Naruto no longer resented each other. It was then that she saw Ino-Shika-Cho standing around conversing. She decided to go greet them. As she passed through she was stopped by a bystander.

" Your match was quite impressive Hinata, I hope to see more soon." A villager said.

Hinata blushed and bowed. " Arigato."

As Hinata continued she was again stopped by another villager.

" Hinata, you were amazing out there, good luck in the upcoming matches." She said.

Hinata again blushed and bowed, she was not use to so many compliments from other people.

When she finally reached the trio Ino saw her coming.

" EEEE!" Ino squealed as she rushed Hinata and hugged her. " Hinata-chan you made it so far!"

Hinata was becoming a little overwhelmed by all the positive feedback she was getting from everyone, she was certainly not used to it.

" Oh My God…… Imagine if you won? Wouldn't that be incredible?" Ino said.

Hinata seemed to come back to reality. " Well, I don't know, Naruto-kun and Neji seem to be the favorites this tournament."

" Well for he first time you actually said something that seemed like a rational thought." Said a voice from behind the group.

They all turned around to once again see Motoko Hyuuga. This time however her daughter Hanabi was by her side.

_" Geeze, this bitch again? What does she do follow Hinata-chan around waiting for an opportunity to cut her down?"_ Ino thought.

" Of course this is the first time I heard you actually speak without stuttering like a buffoon." Motoko continued.

Ino-Shika-Cho looked to Hinata to see how she was going to handle the situation. But Hinata simply drifted her eyes to the ground so to avoid eye contact.

" But you're right, Naruto and Neji-sama are the chosen favorites for the tournament. All you would really do is just waste everybody's time. It would be a smart decision for you to withdraw." Motoko said.

Hinata continued looking down at the ground until a blue-sleeved arm came over her shoulders. She looked to her side to see Naruto.

" Hey." Naruto said.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sakura had come over to join the rest of the rookie 9. Luckily using his advanced hearing, Naruto heard everything Motoko had been saying to Hinata. Naruto looked over to Motoko.

" Oh, Hinata-chan is this your grandmother?" Naruto said smugly.

Motoko took offense obviously.

" You know who I am Demon Fox." Motoko said.

" Yea whatever, look any problems you got with Hinata-chan, you can take them up with me." Naruto said.

" You should really learn you place on……" Motoko started but stopped, everyone looked down to see that Akamaru was relieving himself at the skirt of Motoko's expensive kimono.

" Gah! Get this filthy beast away from me!" Motoko shouted ripping the lower end of her kimono away.

" Akamaru come here!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru finished then came over to Kiba. Kiba knelt down acting like he was angry with Akamaru for what he did. However when he came close to Akamaru he whispered "good boy."

" Eww, that dog is ugly." Hanabi said.

Akamaru shrunk back whimpering from the insult.

" Little snot!" Kiba said to Hanabi.

" Motoko-chan." Hiashi said from a distance.

Motoko looked over at him then took her leave, but before she left…..

" Just remember Demon-brat, the crowd came to see the knight slay the dragon. Remember that." Motoko said as she left with Hanabi following by her side.

Hinata then felt a pang of anger. She did not like it when people spoke ill of Naruto, and she certainly did not like the word "Demon-brat" seeing how it was Naruto was neither.

" You ok?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded while smiling, she almost forgot the fact that Naruto had his arm around her. Hinata automatically picked up Akamaru.

" Hanabi's wrong Akamaru, you're the cutest sweetest puppy in the whole world." Hinata said, then kissed Akamaru on the head.

" Geeze, again with that bitch. Hinata-chan, next time if you don't pop her one, I will." Ino said.

Hinata laughed faintly thinking Ino was kidding, until she saw that she was dead serious.

" Oh, um I don't think that will be necessary Ino-chan." Hinata said.

" Don't listen to that old hag Hinata-chan, just focus on the tournament." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

With that out of the way the group began to converse. For some reason Naruto was not saying a word. After about 10 seconds, until finally…

"Knock it off!" Naruto said.

The entire group looked at Naruto baffled until they saw something behind him. A short figure using a special camouflage jutsu. When he dispersed it, it was none other than Konohamaru in a striking position against Naruto.

" Hee Hee I guess there's no foolin' you boss." Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

" Yea, well you're getting better, and this time you didn't trip." Naruto said encouragingly.

Hinata smiled at cute little Konohamaru.

" Konnichiwa Konohamaru-sama."

(notice she says sama to show respect, considering he's the Hokage's grandson.)

Konohamaru looked up at Hinata and smiled.

" Hey boss who's this?….. She your girlfriend?" Konohamaru said slightly elbowing Naruto's side.

Everybody expected Naruto to smack the little nin upside the head. However they were surprised to see that Naruto, along with Hinata had turned a deep shade of red and remained completely silent.

" Ko-Konohamaru why you always gotta say stuff like that? That's why people think you're weird." Naruto said blushing and stuttering quite uncharacteristically.

The Konohakagure gang were quite surprised by Naruto's weird behavior. Konohamaru however was oblivious to the awkwardness.

" Well she's super pretty boss, and from what I saw, she can kick some serious butt, I figured you'd like a girl like that." Konohamaru continued.

Hinata's face now looked similar to a cherry with hair. Naruto's face was not too different.

" Konohamaru! Come on!" Naruto said.

Konohamaru shrugged. " Ok boss, well good luck to you guys in the finals!"

With that Konohamaru ran off to no doubt get into more trouble.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, both still blushing.

" He uh…. he says stuff without thinkin' sometimes." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him a little confused. Naruto realized his statement came out wrong.

" N-Not that you're not pretty, cuz you are err I mean uh…." Naruto mumbled becoming more and more embarrassed.

This was strange to Sakura, Naruto had never been the type to fumble his words. Anything he wanted to say he just said it. As Sakura watched Naruto fumble his words like an idiot, she decided to save his butt.

" Hey guys, why don't we visit Gaara and see how he is." Sakura suggested.

They all agreed.

Later the gang were at the hospital waiting room.

Naruto was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed looking at Hinata leaning against the opposite wall.

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said. " Just think, now that you're no longer part of that damned clan, you no longer have to listen to that Motoko bitch and don't take offense, but Hanabi seems rude to, I bet you're happy to be rid of them right?" Naruto said expecting a yes.

Instead Hinata looked to the ground.

" Well….I…." Hinata started.

Naruto was stunned, it almost seemed like Hinata disagreed.

" Sakura-chan. Me and Hinata-chan will be right back.

Sakura nodded. Naruto asked Hinata to come with him to a separate room. When they reached it Naruto turned to Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, you are happy to be out of that clan aren't you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at the ground. " Naruto-kun, I just…. all I want is to be accepted by them. My father was well within his rights to dismiss me from the clan because I was weak. I just want to prove myself enough to him that perhaps he will consider letting me rejoin the clan, even if it is not as heir."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Hinata-chan….. do you really think that's how a father is supposed to treat his own daughter? Do you really think how he treated you was justified?" Naruto asked.

Hinata brought her eyes to Naruto.

" Look, I may be out of line here, but I grew up with no family, and even I know that's not how a father acts. You did your best to make him happy, and he treated you like garbage. I mean…. would you treat your kids that way?" Naruto continued.

Hinata didn't know how to answer the question. It was something she never considered.

" Hinata-chan, you don't need them. They were just holding you back." Naruto said.

Hinata wasn't totally sure if that was true. She still thought she was a little unworthy of being in the Hyuuga clan.

" Man, how long we gotta wait here?" Shikamaru asked in a bored manner.

" Glad to see you give a rat's ass Shikamaru." Temari said entering the room.

" Temari-chan, how is Gaara?" Naruto asked coming back into the room with Hinata.

Temari gave a slight smile." He's showing a little recovery, his eyes are moving and can focus on something. But it's way too soon to celebrate."

The Konohakagure gang was happy to hear the news.

" Naruto." Temari said. " I want to know who did this to my brother. Then I want him to suffer in the most gruesome way."

Naruto understood Temari was upset.

" I promise Temari-chan. We're gonna find out who did this to Gaara an he will pay." Naruto said.

Temari looked on at the Leaf kids. She really seemed to have taken a liking to them since the last chunin exam. She had come to call them friends. A smile came across her face.

" Naruto, you and Hinata-chan better get back soon or you'll be disqualified." Temari said.

" Whadda'ya mean it's only….." Naruto checked the clock.

" Oh crap!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata bolted off back to the stadium.

Later Naruto Hinata and Neji stood in the middle of the battlefield to view the names next to be announced on the board. Hinata stood in the middle as Neji and Naruto stood on each side eyeing eachother. Hiashi Hyuuga along with his clan looked on from above in the stands.

_" Whether it be Hinata first or Uzumaki, the outcome is a given, Neji will succeed."_ Hiashi thought.

The names sped through the board until it stopped. Hinata looked up at the board and her eyes widened in horror

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Hinata

Hinata turned to Naruto. She was so conflicted she didn't know what to say. Neji grunted and went up to the skybox. He crossed his arms and waited for the fight to be over. He was sure Naruto would win, then he and Neji would have their rematch since a year ago.

" Oh man, not good." Kiba said.

" They spent so much time training together, and it looks like they became real close and now they have to fight eachother?" Sakura said.

" There will be no real winner here." Lee said

"You two know the rules, obey my commands at all times." The Proctor said.

" This must be really tough on Hinata, I hope no one gets seriously hurt." Kurenai said to herself.

" Look, they're about to start." Hiashi said.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

Everybody was expecting a blur of attacks. But nothing. The two stood there looking at eachother. Hinata showing clear reluctance to fight and Naruto just standing there looking at her.

" I said begin." The Proctor said.

Hinata looked on at Naruto. She recalled the times he said he wanted to become Hokage and many of the times they were training and sparring together during their year of training. Naruto recalled something Hinata said to Neji a year ago.

" I want to change into…something better."

Naruto also remembered how hard Hinata was pushing herself during their year of training. He was embarrassed to say but he had to admit, she pushed herself even harder than he did. Naruto wanted Hinata to realize just how strong she was.

_" Naruto-kun, you deserve this match, not me."_ Hinata thought smiling.

Hinata was just then about to raise her hand to announce her forfeit. Suddenly Hinata's face turned to total shock. (scene cuts to everybody surprised.) There Naruto was standing straight up. His hand straight in the air. Everybody wanted to know just what the heck he was doing.

" Hey Proctor, my arm still hurts from the last fight." Naruto said rotating his arm as if trying to stretch it out. "So I forfeit."

Everybody's jaw dropped.

" You're not serious." The Proctor said.

" Yea I am, my arm hurts, I don't wanna fight." Naruto said.

The gang's eyes were wide and pupiless in disbelief. They knew Naruto well enough that even if his arm were still cut off from the last fight, he would still go on fighting any other opponent. Hinata was speechless.

" O…k, the winner of this match is Hinata." The Proctor said.

Hiashi, Motoko and Hanabi all looked on in shock and anger. They were expecting Naruto to win so he would move on to fight Neji. Neji was about to go ballistic. Naruto was his goal in this tournament, now it wasn't going to happen.

" Coward! You're just afraid to face me!" Neji shouted at Naruto as he was walking towards the bleachers to watch the last match. Naruto ignored him. Due to the bizarre nature of this move, Sarutobi decided to call a recess.

" Due to these recent circumstances, the final match shall be postponed for 20 minutes." The Hokage announced.

Hinata stood still as she watched Naruto walking away.

_" He saw I was going to surrender. Naruto-kun…why let me win?" _Hinata thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Hiashi: This is a joke. Does the Uzumaki boy want to see Hinata get killed?

Hinata: Naruto-kun, why let me win? The people came to see you and Neji.

Naruto: You need to prove something to yourself Hinata-chan.

Naruto: Next Time! Neji and Hinata's rematch! Hinata's spirit explodes!

Chap was a little rushed. More coming.

For every review I get, a Hinata hater gets turned into a pocky stick then gets eaten by Chouji.


	26. Hinata vs Neji Rematch!

Note : I don't own Naruto, you should know that by now.

Note: Some new moves and jutsus in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone from above was astonished from what they were seeing. Naruto Uzumaki, with his hand up in surrender.

" Proctor, my arm hurts, so I forfeit." Naruto said.

" Are you serious?" The Proctor said.

" Yea, my arm hurts, I don't wanna fight." Naruto said.

Hinata just stood there, she was in utter disbelief. Neji looked on.

" What….how could you forfeit?" Neji said.

Hiashi looked on with his family in shock and anger. Naruto had denied them their satisfaction of his defeat at the hands of Neji. Toba had an indifferent look on his face. He was happy to see Hinata did not have to fight Naruto, but he was concerned that it now meant Hinata now had to fight Neji. Hinata's near fatal encounter with Neji in their last battle never left Toba's mind.

Naruto came up the wall. He looked around to see where the gang was sitting. He smiled to see a seat open. He casually walked over to seat and sat down, turning his attention to the arena. His friends saw him coming, hell most of the people in the crowd were watching him go up and take a seat. Naruto pretended he didn't notice the way everybody was staring at him like he had a foot growing out of his head.

" Due to the recent circumstances, there will be a 20 miute recess." Sarutobi announced.

" Naruto! Have you lost your mind!?" Sakura said.

" Chill Sakura-chan, I know what I'm doing." Naruto said.

" Naruto, I can understand you didn't want to fight Hinata-chan, but you saw she was about to surrender. Now she's going to have to fight Neji!" Ino said.

" I know all that." Naruto said.

" Naruto! My God, you know what he did to her last time. Are you not gonna be happy until she's dead !?" Sakura said.

" None of you guys know the score here. I want you to have faith in Hinata-chan." Naruto responded.

" Baka! You're gonna get Hinata-chan killed!" Sakura said.

Naruto didn't respond.

Just then Hinata appeared before the gang. She had her hands together in front of her. Naruto could see that she wanted to talk to him.

" Guys, we'll be right back." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata walked down one of the hallways of the stadium.

" Naruto-kun…..why?" Hinata said. " I was about to surrender, we wouldn't have had to fight."

Naruto turned to her making direct eye-contact.

" Hinata-chan, I had my moment to shine at the last tournament. I can't hog all the glory to myself." Naruto said.

"….but…." Hinata started.

Naruto looked down the hallway to the arena area smiling.

" Just about the whole town is here. Including the major clans, the Akimichis, the Yamanakas, the Aburames, everyone. Your sensei and teammates are watching to." Naruto said.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Hinata.

" I think it's time you showed everyone what you can do, show them what kind of ninja you've become, and most of all show that former clan of yours just what you're worth." Naruto said.

" But…..Naruto-kun…..I can't beat Neji, I….I don't stand a chance against him." Hinata said.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata-chan, you're stronger than you think. You need to believe in yourself. I think you can take Neji to the brink. You could even beat him." Naruto said.

Hinata had her head down in disbelief that she stood a chance against him. Naruto brought her head up.

"Hinata-chan, remember what you said at the last exam? You said you wanted to change into something better. This past year of training I saw it in your eyes when you kept pushing yourself, I believed you did want to change." Naruto continued.

Hinata was shocked.

" Well I think you have changed Hinata-chan. You're no longer the girl you were a year ago. You've changed into something tremendous. Don't even think about your last fight with Neji, you can do this, I know you can Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, she could see that he truly believed in her. Suddenly, Hinata started to feel that kind of courage she felt from the last encounter with Neji. Hinata looked down the hallway, her fists began to tighten. Her eyes had begun to show the same determination as last time.

" Naruto-kun….. I will do my best." Hinata said.

" Now you're talikn'!" Naruto said putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

The two started walking back towards the arena. Off to the side Jiraiya, was standing around the corner after listening to Naruto's little speech.

" _Careful brat, you almost sound like you're maturing."_ Jiraiya thought.

Hinata and Naruto came out in the seating area of the stadium. As Hinata walked over to edge of the balcony she surveyed the battlefield. This would be her chance, today all eyes were on her. She finally has a chance to truly make a name for herself as a kunoichi. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her sensei smiling at her, to the side she saw all her friends ready to cheer her on. She looked back out to the battlefield, she put her hand over her chest, Naruto did it again, he gave her the courage to push forward. Hinata only wished her mother were here to watch her. As Hinata looked to the side to see from a distance Hiashi Hyuuga looking at her. He was giving her the same cold stern look he had given her for years. It was funny, the very look that so many times filled her with shame, self-loathing and fear she simply brushed off as if it meant absolutely nothing. Toba looked on to see the unusual look in his granddaughter's eyes. A smile came onto his face.

" _What on Earth did you tell my granddaughter, boy?" _Toba thought.

Toba then remembered whom Hinata was fighting. It was not just a matter of Neji's strength that concerned Toba, but the fact that two of his grandchildren were about to fight which is something not many grandfathers want to see. He just prayed no one will get hurt too badly. As Hinata looked on at the battlefield, Naruto watched her from behind.

" _This is your chance Hinata-chan, this is your time to shine."_ Naruto thought smiling.

The Proctor came up to Hinata from the side.

" Hinata, are you ready?" He asked.

Hinata nodded " Hai."

She looked over at Naruto, Naruto smiled at her as he gave a nod. Hinata turned back around, took a deep breath and jumped down to the battlefield floor. The roar of the crowd was muffled in her head only by the beating of her heart.

" Hinata…." Said a voice.

Hinata looked up to see Neji had already joined center stage.

"…be reasonable, you know what happened last time. I have no interest in killing you, it's Naruto that I'm after. If you fight again you may actually die this time.Just surrender and spare yourself any further disgrace. " Neji said.

Hinata was beginning to feel discouraged by Neji's taunts like last time. She was wondering if she had become strong enough to take on Neji.

" Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto in the balcony.

" Don't listen to him! He's just a paper tiger!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata looked back at Neji and smiled.

" Neji….I am not running away." Hinata said.

Neji just shook his head. " Where have I heard that before?"

Hiashi looked on from above with his family.

" _Hinata is going to die if she does not surrender."_ Hiashi thought.

" Very well, have it your way, but I warn you Hinata, Naruto's forfeit from the tournament has put me in quite a foul mood. It looks like I am going to have to humiliate you in front of the whole town by showing everyone just how weak you are." Neji said.

Hinata took a deep breath. She then put her two hands flat against each other, it is not known if it is for concentration or praying etc.

" Neji, Hinata, this is the final match of the tournament. As before obey my commands at all times. If I make a call, don't argue it." The Proctor said.

" Neji, do you understand? "

Neji nodded.

" Hinata, do you understand?"

" Hai." Hinata said as she nodded.

The two then got into their respective stances. Neji was taking up the traditional Hyuuga stance while Hinata took up her new stance. The tension in the air was so thick it could almost be seen.

" Byakugan!" they said in unison.

" Begin!" The Proctor said.

At first neither one made a move. They just stood there observing each other.

" Why is neither one moving Otousan?" Hanabi asked.

" They're scanning eachother for weaknesses they can exploit, the first one to make a move will actually be at a disadvantage." Hiashi said.

Just then, Neji attacked, believing he could knock Hinata off her guard. As Neji leapt forward to strike Hinata's chakra pool she suddenly vanished. It was then at the corner of his eye, Neji caught Hinata near the side of him still maintaining her stance.. What happened was she spun so fast, Neji could barely follow it, even with his Byakugan.

" _That was fast." _Neji thought.

Both still had their Byakugan activated. Sakura looked to Naruto.

" Naruto, I still can't believe you let Hinata do this, I wouldn't have thought you were capable of doing this to her. What the hell were you thinking?" Sakura said.

Naruto turned to her.

" Sakura-chan…..did you know Hinata-chan was disowned by her own family?" Naruto asked.

Sakura got caught off guard by the question. However she nodded yes.

" Well I'm sure so does the whole town. You don't have a clue how worthless that can make someone feel. (camera spans across Hinata.). I can go on forever telling Hinata-chan how strong and great she is. But I think the only way she can really see it for herself is if she does this. Neji's one of the biggest badasses in the village, if Hinata can beat him, or even go the distance with him, she'll see just how strong she's gotten."

Naruto and Sakura then turned their attention back to the match.

Hinata and Neji were staring each other down.

" Tell me Hinata, what on Earth kind of style is that?" Neji asked.

" This is a style I developed some time back during my training." Hinata said.

" I see, well I have to admit it's interesting, regardless of how bizarre it is. But it wont do you any good. I am still going to win this." Neji said.

Hinata was silent. As Hinata charged Neji, Neji swooped down and swept Hinata's feet out from under her. Neji then attacked Hinata with a series of palm strikes which most of them hit. Hinata jumped back clutching her stomach. However the intense pain from taking a hit to her chakra pool forced Hinata to take a knee.

" Just what I thought, did you really think you had a chance of beating me Hinata? No matter how hard you train you can never get to my level." Neji said

Hinata looked up at him.

" You couldn't just leave it alone, you couldn't just take your dismissal from the clan in stride could you? Why can't you just accept the fact that you're weak?"

Hinata got back up to her feet.

" I guess I'm more stubborn than I thought." Hinata said.

Neji charged Hinata in an attempt to close off her tenketsu. However, this time Hinata was able to parry all the thrusts. The two then began thrusting palm strikes at each other, the scene looked similar to their last battle except the chakra blasts were more intense. Also just like last time the two pulled back to unleash a devastating strike.

"_Now!" _They both thought in unison as they came in for the strike. Much similar to last time the camera spans both of them seeing who landed their shot. It appeared Neji again had pushed Hinata's arm to the side. However as the camera spanned to Hinata, it showed her other palm fully stretched out blocking Neji's strike.

" Nice." Matobe said.

Neji seemed surprised Hinata had blocked his attack. Hiashi seemed surprised as well. They both jumped back. However as soon as Neji did he lunged in for another attack. Hinata managed to grab both his hands in motion. Hinata whipped his hands away and attacked several tenketsu on Neji's body. Neji was writhing in pain as he dropped to his knees. Hinata maintained her stance, waiting for Neji to get back up. Toba was stunned.

" _Is this really Hinata? But…when?" _Toba thought.

A sweat drop ran down the side of Motoko's cheek.

Neji managed to get back to his feet. He looked over to Hinata and smiled.

" I see, not bad Hinata. I was hoping to save this technique to use on Naruto but it seems I can't hold back any longer." Neji said.

Neji then got into the stance of the " Heavenly Whirl technique." But this one was a little different. As the deadly vortex formed, Hinata rather than being repelled by the attack, found herself being sucked in. Hinata brought her arms up as some futile effort to protect herself.

" Whoa what the hell is this? How is it Hinata is actually coming towards it?" Naruto asked.

" _The Reverse Kaiten, this technique allows the user to not only protect himself, but force his opponent to come against it causing them great damage. This is how Neji turned the "Kaiten" from a defensive to an offensive technique." _Hiashi thought.

Hinata's feet were digging into the dirt. She could not stop herself from coming towards Neji.

" Hinata, you need to do something" Kurenai said.

But it was too late, Hinata hit the "Kaiten" and was hurled few yards slamming into the ground hard causing a crater to form around her body.

" Hinata!" Kurenai shouted.

The entire crowd stood silent as they saw Hinata's seemingly lifeless body lay on the ground.

" Oh God, I wasn't expecting this! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Neji was breathing deeply as he was walking over to Hinata's body. He stood over her triumphantly.

" You see Hinata, you just do not have what it takes to def-"

Suddenly Neji found a sandled foot buried in his faced as Hinata did a jump kick from the ground.

" Oh geeze, she was playing possum, just hoping Neji would come to her." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked on_ " There was nothing fake about that impact to the ground. Man, I had no idea Hinata-chan was so tough." _He thought.

The Hyuuga clan was shocked, they couldn't believe Hinata was still fighting after an attack that would kill most opponents.

" Oh man, what a comeback! Hinata-chan's not giving up! That's for sure!" Ino said.

Neji stood there holding his mouth which was injured. Hinata took heavy breaths getting over the attack Neji hit her with.

" _I am still hurt from that attack. I may have to use the "Gekido Suru Hasu". But I'm going to need a few more seconds." _Hinata thought.

Hinata just stood there waiting for Neji to move.

" _Just 5 more seconds." _Hinata thought.

Neji then charged her.

" _4..3..2..1"_

Neji lunged in to strike her heart, Hinata however pushed it aside. What happened next shocked everyone. In a flash a barrage of seemingly countless palm strikes and kicks hit Neji all over his face and body. Neji almost could not see it happening, all he knew was even though he couldn't see the movements, that didn't make them any less painful. Neji was knocked back several feet. He dropped to both knees gasping for air while clasping his left eye.

"_What the hell was that?! I didn't even see the movements!" _Neji thought.

The crowd was quiet wondering what Hinata had done.

" My God, what on Earth was that?" Hiashi said. _" I cannot believe Hinata is doing this, just a year ago she couldn't even beat Hanabi, what happened to her this past year?" _He thought.

" "_Gekido Suru Hasu" _or "Exploding Lotus". With this the user charges up a certain amount of chakra, then instead of releasing it, contains it within their muscles. By doing this she can move her body at an extremely accelerated rate….." Matobe started

Back by the gang Naruto was explaining the same thing "…. Accelerated rate, allowing Hinata-chan to average at least 20 hits per second." Naruto said.

Hinata had her hand over her chest breathing rapidly while Neji was reeling from the attack.

" Why is she stopping? Couldn't she keep going?" Ino asked.

" Well yea she could keep going……then her heart would explode." Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked.

" The Exploding Lotus technique doesn't come without a drawback. The user puts their body under a lot of stress while using this technique." Naruto said.

Back at the fight Neji managed to get back up to his feet.

" You think you have me beat Hinata? You're so wrong." Neji said.

With that Neji charged Hinata and disappeared in front of her. With her Byakugan activated Hinata saw Neji right behind her as she turned around to thrust her palm Neji caught it and similar to last time he poked her arm which in turn affected her tenketsu. Neji then struck Hinata's heart. Hinata coughed up blood as she fell to the ground.

" _That one hurt…" _She thought. She hit the ground with a thud. The area was spinning. _" I just need to rest for a minute."_ Hinata slowly closed her eyes. _" Just for a minute."_

As Hinata stewed in unconsciousness, she opened her eyes to see she was in a place that wasn't the arena. It however, was a familiar place to her. She was surrounded by plants and flowers. She knew this place somehow, she brought herself up to her knees. She knew it was impossible, but there she was, the garden of the Hyuuga mansion. She heard the sound of water running of a nearby pond.

" _Am I dead?"_ Hinata thought.

It was then Hinata saw a figure off in a distance. The figure had shiny indigo hair just like hers, and was dressed in a beautiful kimono. When the figure turned around Hinata was flushed with disbelief and confusion.

" It couldn't be." Hinata said to herself.

The woman in the kimono gently got up and walked over to Hinata with a rag she had soaked in the pond. She knelt in front of Hinata. She squeezed out the cloth and began wiping Hinata's mouth of the blood.

" Just look at you, you made a complete mess of yourself." The figure said.

Hinata let the woman to wipe her face as she was still in shock.

" Okaasan?…" Hinata said in disbelief considering her mother had been dead for nearly a decade.

The woman finished wiping the blood off of Hinata's mouth.

" There. Much better." The woman said smiling " Wow, look at how pretty you've become, I'm sure by now you have a boyfriend." She said.

Hinata didn't respond to the comment.

The woman smiled as she put her hand to Hinata's cheek. Hinata grabbed her hand feeling it against her cheek. Whether it was an illusion or not, her soft , gentle touch felt real enough.

" Hinata, listen to me." Emi said.

Hinata looked up at her.

" I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you from your father and the clan. I have never been able to forgive myself for that. " Emi said.

Hinata still refused to let go of her hand.

" But you have become so strong through these years. You have reached a kind of strength I was hoping to achieve one day."

Tears were drifting down Hinata's eyes.

" Hinata, you have a kindness and gentleness that many will never know. Let that be your strength and never let anybody convince it is weakness. You do not need the clan to go on, you have so many friends who care about you and will help you, and whom like you for the person you are. " Emi said.

Without another word Hinata latched onto her mother hugging her tight.

" I miss you." Hinata said.

Emi returned her hug.

" Remember……I am always with you." Emi said.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes snapped open looking at the green grass as she was lying face down.

"Proctor call it." Neji said as he was walking away.

The Proctor was just about to call the match. Suddenly everybody was surprised that Hinata was back on her feet. As Neji turned around, he saw a different Hinata before him, her eyes were focused and full of strength. Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket then whipped it aside with one hand. Neji got back into his stance.

" Why are you doing this Hianta? What do you plan to achieve through this action? You can never be accepted back into the clan, it's pointless." Neji said.

" I know that…." Hinata said. " …but I don't need the clan to survive. I understand that now. "

Neji seemed confused by her words. " Very well then, if you wish to continue I am not responsible for what may happen." He said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Neji as she got into her stance. "I'll kick your ass….." she said in a quiet voice.

Neji was surprised by such words from Hinata. The two locked eyes ready to go all out.

_" It's on..."_ Naruto thought.

The two charged each other. Sparks lit up the arena as the two attacked with numerous palm strikes.

" _I've had enough of this! Time to end it!" _Neji thought.

Neji then attacked Hinata with the _"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" _(Eight trigram 64 palms). However, Hinata was fully prepared for it. She countered his attack with a move she had developed known as_ "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō"_ (Protection of the eight trigram 64 palm). Hinata's hands were moving at such speed they suddenly became a blur. None of Neji's strikes landed. The crowd was going crazy at this incredible match. Many who thought the match was going to be disappointing due to Naruto's withdrawal were soon proven wrong. Neji was now becoming frustrated by Hinata's new defense. Neji then jumped back and replicated 15 clones of himself. Each of them then pulled out multiple kunai. The multiple Nejis then surrounded Hinata and launched seemingly limitless kunai. However she was again pepeared for this as she again was performing the _"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō"_ This time however it was more than just the simple fast motion of her hands. Suddenly, the same "chakr lasers" which some had now referred to it had emmitted from Hinata's hands. Hiashi was absolutley baffled. This technique seemed incredible. The crowd was in awe at the laser show they were being treated to. Before long, Neji's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only the original himself.

All th gang except for Naruto had their jaws dropped.

" When did Hinata-chan get like this?" Kiba asked.

" In our year she trained with water, that's pretty much how she attained her new fighting style." Naruto explained.

" Unreal." Sakura said.

The battle below continued. Before long Neji and Hinata were exsaperating their chakra.

" _I can't believe I'm in this state because of her, no matter, I still got a trump card."_ Neji thought.

Neji then pulled out another kunai. He then began to use his "_Reverse Kaiten" _again. This time Hinata would be finished. Hinata knew she couldn't avoid this attack, so she knew her best option was to use an attack that might overpower his. As Hinata was being dragged forward, she then pulled out a kunai herself, then before anybody knew it she began to spin, a blue chakra was beginning to emit from her body. She was performing the _" Kaiten."_

Hiashi gasped._" Rotation?How did she learn that?"_ He thought.

Hinata and Neji were about to collide.

" I don't like how this is gonna end." Gai said.

As the two finally collided it ignited a giant explosion of debris even bigger than the fight with Neji and Naruto. When the debris cleared Hinata was shown in yet another body formed crater. She blinked a few times before blacking out.

Hours later 

Hinata woke up seeing the wall of a hospital room. She started to sit up from her bed when a hand touched her shoulder. Hinata looked to see Naruto by her side.

" Easy, you better lay back down." Naruto said.

Hinata looked around to take in her surroundings. She then layed back down in almost a defeated manner.

" I lost." She said half- heartedly.

" Actually…." Naruto started.

Hinata looked at him puzzled.

((((((Flashback))))))))

Across the arena where Hinata layed unconcious, Neji was laying in a similar way also knocked out.

( End Flashback.)

" You tied." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata looked at Naruto puzzled. She actually _tied_ with Neji?

Naruto then leaned in to whisper to her.

"…..but to tell the truth, Neji looked like he passed out just a split-second before you. So in my opinion, you really won."

"Hinata-chan, don't you know what this means?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at him.

" This means you're just as strong a shinobi as Neji." Naruto said with a victorious smile on his face.

Hinata looked at Naruto as if he was speaking to her in a different language.

She just sat there, trying to understand what Naruto just said.

" Hinata-chan didn't you hear me? I sai-" But Naruto was interrupted.

Tears were beginning to form in Hinata's eyes. Not tears of sadness or devastation, like she usually does. But tears of happiness. Hinata then plunged her face into Naruto's chest wrapping her arms around him as she let out her happy sobs.

Naruto gently held her as he looked down smiling.

" _It's ok to cry Hinata-chan, you're happy. You should be happy,after all the pain you've been through of people making you feel inferior, you proved to the town, your clan, and most importantly to yourself…..you are not worthless." _Naruto thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: This is a time to celebrate, I'm gonna eat ramen til I pop!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, you wanted to tell me something?

Naruto: Next Time! The Chunin festival! A fairytail ending!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has about one more chap to go before completion. Again this chap was a bit rushed.

Anybody who gives me a review, I can make you an honorary ANBU even though I have no authority to do it whatsoever.

More coming…………………


	27. Chunin Festival!

Note: I don't own Naruto, big whoop wanna fight about it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days had passed since the Chunin tournament. The town's folk were still talking about the amazing fights that took place. But a contributing factor to the town's excitement was the preparation of the Chunin festival to celebrate a marvelous tournament.

Hiashi was sitting down at the edge of the porch of the training grounds thinking to himself.

" _Just a year….. not possible, no matter who she trained with. Was that really Hinata?"_ He thought.

Later…..

Gaara was sitting up in his hospital bed thinking back to that night. The doctors told him he was quickly recovering from the attack.

(((((((((Flashback))))))))

" Your move." Gaara said.

But when Gaara looked into the stranger's Sharingan eyes, they began to mutate into almost pinwheel like eyes.

" _What the hell is that?"_ Gaara thought.

Suddenly the two strangers disappeared and the environment around Gaara vanished. He looked around still un-intimidated (as expected) until suddenly a shadowed figure emerged from the ground. Gaara was prepared to fight it until the figure revealed himself from the shadows. Gaara's eyes wdened.

" No…… You're dead!" Gaara shouted.

But there he stood with slightly longer brown hair and dark purple eyes was Gaara's uncle Yashamaru his face, despite the surroundings and being faced his nephew, seemed peaceful and happy, he pulled a katana from his back.

" Have a job to finish…….." he said.

He stepped towards Gaara, Gaara immediately got his defenses up.

" Just die! Again!" Gaara said.

However, as Gaara was ready to strike, he had suddenly been restrained to a crucifix. His uncle then came up and stabbed him in the stomach with his katana. Gaara screamed in agony.

" _How did I feel that? Why am I not being protected!?" _Gaara thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Gaara's father who was also supposed to be dead also appeared. Gaara didn't know what was going on. The Fourth Kazekage also took up a katana and stabbed through Gaara's body.

" I'm gonna f kill you!" Gaara shouted.

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro also appeared, also taking up weapons. The four repeatedly pierced into Gaara, causing blood to run down the bottom of the crucifix. What happened next shocked Gaara the most. From the shadows, a young woman appeared with long brown hair walking towards Gaara, the four stepped aside to let her pass, she walked up to Gaara and gently grazed her hand across Gaara's right cheek. It was his deceased mother Karura. Just as Gaara was beginning to feel safe for the first time in his life, Karura's face turned to that of the Shukaku's Gaara screamed in agony.

((((End Flashback)))))

" That was all I could remember….." Gaara said to himself. " It was his eyes, it had to be. His eyes did that to me." Gaara said to himself.

Later in the evening……

Naruto was walking down a road. Rather than his blue long-sleeved shirt and orange pants, Naruto was actually sporting an orange kimono w/ blue sash he had bought to wear to the tournament since he heard that just about everybody will be wearing one. Otherwise he would have just shown up in his usual clothes.He also decided to lower his headband to his neck similar to Hinata's usual fashion, he felt it more casual this way. Naruto had a big smile on his face. Not just because he was going to the festival, but whom he was escorting to the festival. Naruto was coming up to the private Hyuuga manner. When Toba greeted him at the door he invited him in.

"Come on in boy, she's almost ready." Toba said.

" Arigato" Naruto said.

Naruto noticed Toba wasn't really dressed to go anywhere.

" Aren't you going to the festival Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked.

" No, I'm a little tired tonight, that would be too much excitement for me." Toba replied.

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto then heard the sliding of the door by him. As he turned around he saw perhaps the most beautiful image in his life like…..ever. Her kimono was a light pink w/ a darker pink sash. Diagonally across the kimono was the image of falling cherry blossom leaves. Her headband was as usual around her neck. She blushingly smiled at Naruto.

" Hinata-chan, you look…..wow….amazing." Naruto said.

Hinata's blush deepened.

" Arigato, you look wonderful to Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling.

" Well, you two had better get going." Toba said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded. Toba saw them out.

" Oh Naruto, before you two leave…." Toba started.

Naruto spun around putting his guard up.

" Are we gonna have to fight again?" Naruto said.

" Ha, no, I was just going to say have her back no later than 10:30 or you and I will have it out." Toba said.

Hinata giggled a bit but bowed to her grandfather. Seeing her do it Naruto followed her lead and also bowed. Then the two were off to the festival. Toba smiled as he watched them walking off.

Naruto and Hinata continued walking down the road. Hinata noticed Naruto was gazing his eyes at her every few moments. She became embarrassed by this. Naruto noticed Hinata's hand near his while they were walking. Using a little strategy, Naruto pretended there was something in his path of walking which gave him an excuse to get closer to Hinata causing their hands to touch. Ceasing the opportunity, Naruto gently slipped his hand into the palm of Hinata's. Not a word was said between them about it. Naruto was just drifting his eyes in the upper left corner pretending he didn't notice what he did, while Hinata looked at the ground flushed with embarrassment. The two continued to walking.

" So things really worked out huh?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked to him, not forgetting they were holding hands.

" You really came a long way. I'm really impressed by you. " Naruto continued.

" You did to Naruto-kun, I'm sure if Gaara were able to compete and you did not forfeit, it would have been you two in the finals, not me and Neji." Hinata said.

" Ah, who knows, but Hinata-chan you should know if you're as good as Neji, that puts you at our level." Naruto said.

Hinata looked to her lower right in flattery

The two finally reached the town. The festival seemed to take up most of the streets of Konohakagure. As Naruto and Hinata were walking through admiring the many beautiful lanterns and decorations they ran into Ino and Chouji. Ino was dressed in a light turquoise kimono w/ a green sash. Chouji was dressed in a dark green kimono w/a black sash.

" Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto said.

" I wanted to come so I made this lug take me." Ino said putting her hand on Chouji's shoulder.

Chouji was busy eating a shishkabob he got from one of the vendor tables.

" Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

" He's probably loafin' around here somewhere." Chouji said with a mouthful.

Sakura was seen from a distance so she came over to greet her friends. She wore a red kimono w/ a pink sash.

The gang walked around enjoying the festivities which included games, music and all types of food. Naruto must have tried at least 10 types of ramen.

They were soon joined by Lee, Shino and Kiba, Lee sported a green kimono w/ orange sash. Kiba had a brown kimono w/ black sash also having Akamaru on his shoulder and Shino was wearing a grey kimono w/ green sash. As it grew later into the night some of the gang went on their way home. Naruto and Hinata saw a dancing platform where many couples were already dancing.

" Hinata-chan….." Naruto said with a little blush filling his cheeks.

Hinata turned to him.

" Would you…like to dance?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red. Her brain had trouble making the word yes come out her mouth. But Hinata snapped out of it and nodded while blushing. Naruto led Hinata by the hand out to the platform.

As they got there. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, and not without a little blush, put his other hand on her side. Hinata reciprocated except she blushed deeper. At first the two were not dancing very close. Naruto was looking into Hinata's eyes as she looked into his. Naruto smiled at Hinata's pearl-escent eyes and warm beautiful face.

" Hey, remember the first day we met?" Naruto asked.

Hinata did recall, she nodded to him.

" Yea, what were we like 6?" Naruto asked.

" Umm, 5 I think." Hinata said.

" Oh, yea, we met at the play ground." Naruto said.

The two began to dance closer.

"You…chased away those bullies for me." Hinata said.

" Your face was totally smudged with dirt." She continued as she wiped her thumb across his cheek.

" Yea, but to be honest I didn't think you were as tough as you really were inside…..but your fight last year with Neji really proved me wrong." Naruto said.

The two smiled at each other as they began to dance closer together.

"This past year of training you really showed just how strong and determined you are." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

Naruto also recalled a memory from their training he was certainly not going to tell her.

(((((((Flashback)))))))

Naruto got up in the middle of the night.

" Gotta pee." He said.

As he made his way out to the forest he proceeded to do his business. When he was done he thought he heard a splashing by the nearby waterfall. So he decided to go investigate. As he reached the waterfall he noticed a figure that seemed to be dancing around in it. As Naruto further watched from behind a rock. He saw what appeared to be a girl dancing around the waterfall. It however seemed less like dancing and seemed more like a kata. Naruto seemed confused by this but was soon mezmorized by the beautiful and graceful movements of the stranger. At first Naruto couldn't figure out who would be doing this here at this hour. Then he looked over to a nearby rock, what was on it dropped Naruto's jaw. It was a set of clothes, but it was a tan hoodie and black pants which is usually worn by……

Naruto snapped his head back to her.

" Hin….Hin.." Naruto stammered to himself.

Suddenly Naruto knocked over a nearby rock, causing the girl to stop and see what that was. Naruto swooped behind the rock.

" _I gotta get outta here! If she catches me she's gonna think I was peepin' at her!"_ Naruto thought.

Just like that Naruto used the kind of speed only fear could give him and ran off.

Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan, but found nothing, which shows just how fast Naruto ran.

(Note: This is pretty much the same thing that happened in the anime except Naruto figures out it's Hinata.)

(((((End Flashback.))))))

Naruto smirked to himself thanking God he wasn't caught or it would have been way too awkward.

The two continued to dance through the evening. They were now dancing very close to each other. Hinata was surprised when Naruto let her rest her head against his chest. This lasted for 10 minutes until….

" Hinata-chan…." Naruto said softly.

Hinata looked up at him.

" I need to tell you this…. This past year of training I was expecting to get stronger and was expecting to be a better shinobi, but what I didn't expect was that I'd….." Naruto couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

He didn't have to however as everything could be said through their gaze into each other's eyes. They stopped dancing. They gazed for a good 10 seconds. Until finally they both came in pressing their lips together. Hinata's face was as red as it had ever been. The kiss lasted a good 2 minutes. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other.

" I guess that was what I was trying to say." Naruto said.

" Mm-hmm" Hinata replied smiling.

The two then engaged in another kiss.

Through the streets Tsunade was walking around hoping she would run into a few certain genin at the festival. When she came near the dancing platform she saw Naruto and Hinata kissing. Not wanting to intrude on this moment Tsunade decided she would talk to them later.

" _Hmm, about time brat, I'll let you know you both made Chunin later."_ Tsunade thought as she took her leave.

Naruto and Hinata continued kissing as the couples around them continued to dance. May this new relationship between Naruto and Hinata make each stronger because though they may have overcome great hardships now, little did they know that the true obstacles were yet to come.

------------The End-------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of this story readers but not to worry, I will have a sequel to this story coming soon which takes place just a few weeks after the Chunin tournament.

Be sure to look for Naruto&Hinata: The Angel & The Demon

Til' then, laters!

Santa doesn't visit little bastards who don't give me reviews! So Gimme Some!!


End file.
